


A broken promise

by hanjihyun



Series: Borrowed child [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Borrowed child series, Cancer, Domestic Avengers, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Iron Man 1, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Terminal Illnesses, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjihyun/pseuds/hanjihyun
Summary: All the times Tony had been there for Peter throughout all the pain and crying and one time he wasn't.--Where Tony takes care of his sick little child--going with the kid to the hospital for treatments, chemotherapy and just even cuddling together in their mansion in Malibu.And where Tony tries and tries to be strong for his little one but it just takes one more bump in the road before he loses all his shit together.Book 2 of the Borrowed child series and picks up after 'A promise to define love'I strongly recommend to read the first book of the series before reading this.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Borrowed child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459312
Comments: 104
Kudos: 336





	1. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this first chapter just shows the days leading to Peter's diagnosis. I just want you guys to know what really happened before the day that Peter was confirmed to have cancer. So yeah, let's get into the chapter!

It was July 31st then, ten days from Peter's birthday--well, nine days now since the clock just struck twelve, signaling Tony that it was the 1st day of August already. First day of Peter-month as how Rhodey calls it--an official ten day celebration in the Stark household. It was when Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Roberta celebrate Peter's birthday for ten straight days. There are breakfast gatherings, movie nights, a trip to the park, pillow forts in Peter's bedroom and well, tons of gifts everyday.

It was a bit excessive, but in true Tony Stark fashion, it will never be enough for his only sunshine. Tony was convinced that his child deserves everything in the world and this is one of the many ways of telling his child exactly that.

Peter loved August not only because of the grandiose celebration his family would always throw for him but also because his dad always stayed with him for all the days of the celebration. There were no meetings and work nights to come between them and most importantly, Tony's attention was solely focused on Peter--and the little kid certainly loved that.

Well to be honest, it's not just Peter who loves the month of August, in fact, all the adults--Tony, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and Roberta--actually loves it too. They love the get-together's, the small chit-chats with each other and well, just spending their time with the little kid who made their bond stronger and tighter. It was because of Peter that they were able to willingly drop their works and just see each other.

But among all of those people, Tony certainly loved August the most. The man loved everything about August not only because of the parties and all that jazz, but because of the pure and unadulterated joy that twinkles from Peter's eyes. It was a good look on his son--just pure happiness and it was enough to reward himself from all the work that he had done preparing everything for his son's big day.

"Peter, stop jumping on the couch and let's go sleep, okay darling?" Tony bargains as he ate the last bit of chocolate that Peter had left, "It's bed time, come on," he added as he turned towards where his son was.

Peter just giggles as he jumped out of the couch, now running around the living room like a big ball of energy, "But daddy, I'm not sleepy anymore!" Peter exclaimed as the kid continually ran, giggling happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony sighs as he watches his kid run around the house and he was already getting more tired just by watching the little fireball dart from one place to another. "I'm pretty sure that's the chocolate talking," the man whispers to himself, shaking his head in the process.

"Sir, may I remind you that letting a kid eat chocolate before bedtime is not ideal. Too much sugar will make kids active and boost their energy up." JARVIS suddenly spoke and all Tony could do was roll his eyes heavenwards.

"And so I've heard," Tony mumbles, "You know what, you sound exactly like Pepper, are you sure I'm the one who programmed you?"

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who programmed me, sir, but--"

Tony groans when the AI clearly did not get any of his sarcasm, "That's sarcastic, J, so save the explanation." the man mutters, not really wanting to hear any of JARVIS' lectures anymore, "And please don't tattle tale on Pepper, okay? I'm pretty sure she'll have my ear tomorrow and--"

"SUPER SONIC!" someone cried out and before Tony knew it, he was sprawled on the ground with a laughing kid in his arms. "Super sonic Peter got Tony Stark down! Whoosh!" Peter exclaimed, laughing louder as he sprawled on top of his father.

"Yeah," Tony sighs, "You really got me good there, kiddo. I didn't even see you coming," the man added as he scooped the kid into his arms, locking Peter in a vice grip instead her got any idea of wriggling out. "But it's time to sleep now, we can play super sonic tomorrow instead." he mutters as he started walking upstairs.

"But daddy--" Peter tried to whine, wriggling out of his father's arms but Tony had already anticipated that so it was futile.

"Uh uh, no buts," Tony countered, "You promised daddy that you'll be sleeping after I give you a bar of chocolate and that's what I just did," the man mutters, "We don't break promises, buddy, you need to keep your words always."

Tony hears Peter sigh and he knew that he finally won this round, "Okay daddy," the kid whispers, "But promise me too that you'll play super sonic with me tomorrow, okay? 1st day of Peter-month!" the kid beamed.

The man just chuckles, already expecting that another bargain from his child's end, "Fine," he answers back, "But right now, it's bed time," Tony huffed as they finally arrived in Peter's bedroom, "It's time to close those pretty eyes, tesoro," he mutters, slowly placing Peter on his bed.

As soon as Peter was tucked under the sheets, Tony met the kid's eyes as he smiled genuinely.

"Sleep with me?" Peter asks, his eyes pleading, but Tony had already given in to that look just a couple of moments ago for a chocolate--he wasn't going to make his mistakes twice.

The billionaire chuckles as he wiped Peter's face with his hand, "That's not gonna work anymore, Pete," he whispers, "Go to sleep or I'll eat all of your chocolates."

Peter frowns as he fiddled with his blanket, "That's rude,"

"It is," Tony smiles, his voice raising a little bit higher, "But so is not sleeping. So you gotta keep those eyes closed and sleep now, okay?" he mutters, "I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you, my little Petey-pie."

Peter finally smiles and relents as he tucked both his hands under his cheeks, "I love you too daddy," he whispered back.

Tony smiles again as he leaned in to kiss Peter's forehead, "Sleep tight,"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Peter mutters with a huge grin in his face.

"Stay in bed now," Tony smiles, pride blooming in his chest as he turned the lamp off and went out of Peter's room. _That one never gets old,_ Tony thought. It has been quiet a routine now. Every night Peter would finish Tony's words before sleeping and the man just can't get enough of how cute Peter looks after saying those words.

_Don't let the bed bugs bite._

It was their own thing--a hidden 'sweet dreams', 'stay safe' and just a little 'I love you' hidden behind those words.

It was heartwarming and Tony wished he cherished those moments more.

\--

It was on the 2nd day of August when the symptoms started to show and Tony wished he payed more attention to his child--maybe if he just caught into it a little bit earlier, if he just knew what would happen--Tony would've done something, anything.

"Darling, you've been poking your potatoes for a little while now, is there something wrong?" Pepper asks as she grew worried for the little kid in front of her, "Don't you like what I cooked for you today?" she added.

They were eating lunch and Peter seems uninterested on the food that was in front of him and Pepper was getting worried if the kid didn't like what she cooked for today--if it was too salty or if it was burnt. But at the same time, she knew that Chicken and Potato is both Peter's favorites and the woman knows that she cooked the food perfectly just how Peter likes it so she doesn't really know what's wrong.

Peter just sighs as he continued to poke on the potatoes, "I'm not really hungry aunt Pep," the kid replies that made Pepper's brows clash together.

"But you didn't finish your breakfast too, honey. Are you feeling alright?" the woman asks as she gets up on her feet and went closer to Peter to check his temperature with the back of her hand. "You're not feeling hot though," Pepper mumbles, "Jarvis, what's Peter's temperature?"

"The young sir's temperature is 98 degrees Fahrenheit and does not indicate any fever." the AI answers back that made the woman breathe in relief because she didn't want to alert Tony in the middle of the day that his child is having a fever. Especially when the man is in the middle of a meeting that he doesn't have the option to cancel--it was one of the most important deals Stark Industries were planning to close and she knows that this meeting means a lot to Tony. So for the mean time, she needs to get to the bottom of this before calling for Tony's help because she's pretty sure that the man would just worry his ass so much, he'll cancel all his meetings the whole day even if it means losing the deal.

 _So no fever, that's a win, I guess._ Pepper thought.

Peter sighs as he went closer to Pepper and reaches his arms up, wanting to be held, "I want daddy," the kid mutters.

Pepper pursed her lips in sadness as she took the kid into her arms, "Are you feeling sick, honey?" the woman asks, patting Peter's back as she swayed the kid.

Holding Peter was never a big deal since Peter was fairly small compared to his peers. And to be honest, Pepper doesn't really mind, in fact, she actually missed holding Peter. Because ever since the kid had grown up, he doesn't really want to be carried anymore except by Tony.

"I want daddy," Peter mumbles as he buried his face on Pepper's neck.

Peter used to have this separation anxiety-esque with Tony when he was a toddler. The kid would always cry and bawl his eyes out whenever Tony would leave for work but they have already kind of fixed that when the kid turned three. So this, Peter wanting Tony in the middle of the day wasn't fairly new, in fact, it was something familiar that Pepper knew what to instantly do to comfort the child.

"But daddy's at work, honey," Pepper answers back, "But I guess we can call him so that you can talk to him, huh?"

"We can call him?" the kid asks innocently that earned a nod from Pepper.

"I'm sure he misses you too," Pepper smiles, "Come on, let me get my phone so that we can call your daddy right now."

"But you haven't finished eating yet, aunt Pep." Peter whispers as she grips tighter into his auntie, "We can... we can call daddy after you eat." he added.

Pepper stared at the kid as she sighs, almost melting right there and then just by Peter's simple words. Peter has been one of the best kid Pepper had ever met--Peter was just so compassionate, caring, loving and just absolutely great, good, the best. Peter, for his young age knew so many things, cares for everyone and just loves everyone and this is one of the many moments that reminds Pepper of that--it was endearing.

"It's okay honey, we can call first then I'll eat, okay?" Pepper mutters and it took just a little more persuasion till Peter finally agrees.

Pepper quickly called Tony as she sat down on the couch in the living room--Peter still in her arms, cuddling with her.

"I'm pretty sure you know that I have a meeting in ten minutes, Pep," Pepper heard Tony said from the other line as soon as the call went through.

"Yeah, I know," Pepper answers back, "I wouldn't have been calling if the little Stark isn't missing you too much right now." the woman said, trying to sound a little less worried--not wanting Tony to worry too and drive all the way back home.

"What's wrong with Peter?" Tony asks, suddenly turning serious.

Pepper sighs, "There's nothing wrong. Peter just really wanted his daddy. He said that he misses you." the woman answers, "Wait, here," she mumbles as she took the phone away from her ear to offer it to Peter. "Honey, do you want to talk to your dad?" she asks and Peter just eagerly nods.

The woman handed the phone to Peter and watched how the little, chubby hands gripped on the phone like it was his lifeline, "Daddy?"

"Hey buddy, aunt Pep told me that you're missing me extra today. Is that right?" Tony asks, smiling on the other end of the line.

Peter smiles then, burying himself closer to his aunt Pepper, "I miss you daddy, when are you coming home?" the kid asks innocently, his voice little.

"I'll be coming home later, 4:00 PM." Tony answers back, "But I can come home now though, if that's what you want." the man added, completely ready to throw everything away just for his child. 

If Peter really needs him right now, he would certainly come. It was one of the things that Tony doesn't really need to think about. There was just no choices for him--if Peter needs him, he will go to him--no matter where he is, no matter what he's doing--he will always be ready to come to his child's needs.

"How many hours is that from now?" the kid asks and Pepper couldn't help but to crack a smile as she placed a soft kiss on Peter's head, wanting to provide comfort.

"Why don't you look at the clock and tell me what time it is now." the billionaire mutters, waiting patiently.

Peter quickly glanced at the large white clock on their wall, internalizing everything, "The short hand is between twelve and one and the long one is on the number seven,"

"That's great Petey-pie," Tony mused, "So can you tell me what time it is now?"

"12:25?" Peter asks, unsure.

Tony smiles, nodding, "Close, but not quite." the man mumbles, "It's already 12:35, honey. So that means you still have to wait for three hours and a couple of minutes. Can you do that? Or do you want me to come home now?"

"No, I'll, I'll..." Peter trailed but decided to reword his sentences, "I can wait with aunt Pep." the kid finished.

"Yeah?" Tony asks, "Are guys going to watch movies too?"

"Uh huh," the kid nods, "We'll watch Narnia."

The billionaire smiles, wishing that he was able to give comfort to his child, "That's great, darling. You can tell me about the movie later, okay? We'll cuddle on the couch after I get home, you like that?"

"Uh huh,"

"The meeting's starting," Happy announced as soon as he opened the door in Tony's office and it was a cue that the billionaire needed to hang up now, much to his dismay. Tony just nods towards Happy, acknowledging him.

As soon as Happy closed the door again, he went back on talking to Peter, "Great, but I need to hang up now though. Do you think you can wait for me, bud?"

"I'll just wait for you daddy, I can do that..."

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Tony mutters, standing up, "I love you baby,"

"I love you too daddy,"

Tony smiles, his heart swelling in delight, "Bye Petey,"

The kid didn't answer anymore but instead, it was Pepper who answered back, "Come back home safely. I'll keep the little Stark company,"

"Thanks Pep," Tony answers back, "See you in three hours."

 _Three_ hours.

Three hours wasted.

And right now, Tony just wished he went home earlier that day, maybe he could've spent a longer time with his little sunshine, maybe three hours more. He wished that he went home and cuddled with Peter all day long even if it meant losing that big deal for SI. He wished he spent more time with Peter--if only he could turn back time.

If only he could bring those stolen hours back, he would.

But sadly, that's not how life works. 

\--

It was August 4th when everything just went downhill. Everyone was ready for the fourth day of Peter-month--Pepper came early to cook Peter's favorite pancake and french toast. Happy was also sent on an early errand to pick up some strawberry in the market for Peter's said pancake and smoothie. And Tony was up early just like he has been for the past three days since August started just to fix all the presents in the living room that he bought for Peter. Rhodey on the other hand was MIA since he was still needed back in Washington but Tony figured that Peter could easily forgive his uncle Rhodey for that.

However, all the plans that they had for today was called off as soon as he stepped into his son's room. The moment the billionaire heard silence instead of the clanking of LEGO blocks and his son's monologue, he knew right there and then that something was wrong.

"Buddy?" Tony asked, brushing away Peter's bangs, "That's a fever right there," the man announced, sighing as he felt the hotness radiating from his kid.

"Daddy?" Peter asks, squinting his eyes as he tries to focus on his father.

"Hey buddy, not feeling too good this morning?"

Peter groans as he nestled deeper in his blankets, "Feel icky," the kid answers back.

"JARVIS, what's Peter's temperature?" Tony asks.

"The young boss' temperature is at 99.8 degrees Fahrenheit. It is advised to let him have fever-reducer medicines and plenty of fluids such as water and juice, oral electrolyte solution or ice pops." JARVIS answered back.

"Ice pops?" Peter asks, perking up as soon as JARVIS mentioned ice pops.

Tony just chuckles as he nods, "Well, we actually prepared so much more than ice pops, kiddo." the man muttered, trying to keep his worries at bay, "Let's go downstairs and get some soup in you. I'm pretty sure your Aunt Pep can whip something up."

"And then ice pops?" Peter asks, his red-rimmed eyes pleading.

"And then ice pops," Tony smiles, "Come on kiddo,"

The man carefully picked his son up, swaddling him in a blanket as they descended downstairs, "Happy 4th Peter-mon--" the words died down on Pepper's mouth as soon as she sees the swaddled kid in the arms of her boss, "Oh honey, are you sick?" she asked worriedly.

"Sadly, the kid's got some fever," Tony sighs, "So I guess we're making some pillow forts this morning instead of a morning party."

Pepper just smiles sadly, "I'll whip up some chicken noodle soup," she then offered, "Would you like that honey?" the woman asks as she walked up closer to Peter, pressing a gentle kiss on top of his head.

"Yes please," Peter whispers back and the woman just nods.

"I'll be in charge of the forts," Happy butted in, smiling at his little boss.

"Thank you Uncle Hap," Peter whispers.

Happy just nods as he smiles again, "Feel better, kiddo,"

The whole morning was spent making pillow forts, watching movies after movies and making sure Peter was eating and drinking so he wouldn't dehydrate. But it was during the third movie when Peter's fever continually climbed, reaching 101.7 degrees Fahrenheit. They tried giving the kid medications to bring his fever down but it didn't work, instead it just kept climbing and climbing that was making the three adults worry.

"Kiddo, you really have a nasty fever right there," Tony mutters, sighing, "I think we need to go to Doctor Miller now," he added as he tries to soothe the child in his arms, rocking him gently.

"Do I need to start up the car now, boss?" Happy asks, seemingly on the edge as he watched Tony and Peter, his own worried piling up on him.

"Ye--"

"No doctors, daddy! I don't want to go to the doctors!" Peter whined not letting his father finish his words as he kicked his legs in the air, protesting.

Tony knew how much Peter hates going to the doctors, may it be hospital and emergency visits or even just the normal check-up appointment. It was just not Peter's cup of tea. The kid hated getting prodded on especially having shots or IVs. It always takes a bucket of tears, thrashing around and not talking to Tony for an hour (until he finally relents and snuggles into his daddy) just to get the kid to the hospital and he's pretty sure this is how everything will turn out today.

So right now, Tony wasn't really surprised as Peter continues his protests by kicking his little legs and whining, "I know Pete," the man sighs, "But you really have a bad fever kiddo. I just want you to feel better."

"No doctors! Please daddy, I don't like doctor Miller!" Peter shouts as he thrashed in his father's arms, wailing loudly now as his breath hitches, causing his father to grow more worried with how much Peter was crying, "No shots! I don't like shots!"

"But kiddo--"

Pepper sighs as she move closer to the two Starks, "Honey, hey, Pete," the woman called, catching the little Stark's eyes as she cupped both of his cheeks, "Hey, ssh," she cooed as she took Peter from Tony's grasp, bouncing him up and down to soothe him, "We're not taking you to the doctor to get some shots, okay? But we really need to make you feel better."

"No doctors, aunt Pep," Peter hiccups, burying his face on Pepper's neck, "Please, don't make me,"

Tony then sighs as he shook his head, "We need to get him to Doctor Miller, his fever's not going down, Pep,"

Pepper then sighs too as she look both at Happy and Tony, contemplating, "How about this?" she mumbles, "For now, we'll try and get his fever down but if his fever rises up to 103, then we will have no choice but to get him to Doctor Miller." the woman bargained.

"Pep--" Tony tries to argue but Pepper just gave him the 'look', "He's going to work himself out if we force him, Tony. You know what happened the last time he cried his lungs out when we tried to get him to the clinic." the woman countered.

Well, Tony wouldn't be able to forget that one time--how Peter had a hard time breathing after crying his lungs out and that was something that he's not up to see again. He doesn't think his heart will be able to take it.

"Pete, listen to me, okay?" the woman mutters, turning towards the kid in her arms, "We won't bring you to the hospital yet, okay?"

"Okay," Peter whispers, calming down as soon as he heard the two words 'not' and 'hospital' together.

"But if your fever reaches 103, then we don't have any choice but to bring you to the hospital." Pepper explains, "I know that you don't want to go to the hospital but if we don't then you'll get a bigger owie. Do you want that?"

"Bigger owie?" Peter hiccups.

Pepper nods, staring at Peter and then turning to her boss and giving Tony the 'i-got-this-covered' look. "Yeah, if we bring you to the hospital when you reach a certain temperature, you'll probably get shot just by a little injection--like little little. But if we don't go to the hospital and it gets worse, then that little injection will grow and then you'll get shot with a bigger injection. I know you wouldn't like that honey," the woman explains, trying so hard to make Peter understand the situation even if it means that she has to use scary words to make him understand.

Peter just shook his head as he buries his face into the crook of Pepper's neck.

"I know," Pepper sighs as she rocks Peter gently, "You don't like getting shot but what do you like better, the little little or the bigger shot?"

It was a whisper, so little that Pepper would've missed it if the boy wasn't so close to her, "The little little," Peter whispers and for now, Pepper took that as a win.

"That's right, good choice," Pepper mused. "So right now, let's just get your temperature down so you won't get the bigger shot, okay?"

"Okay aunt Pep," Peter answers back, relenting.

"Good boy," the woman praised, "Let me just get a few more ice pops to soothe you." she announced, "Do you want to go with me or stay with your daddy?"

"Aunt Pep," Peter answers.

Pepper just nods as she gave a quick wink at Tony as she strutted towards the kitchen to get some ice pops, leaving the two men in the living room.

"I don't know how she does that," Happy whispers.

"Does what?" Tony asks, raising his left brow.

"That!" Happy marveled, "She's a great baby whisperer--well, Peter-whisperer, to be specific." the man mused, "Peter just listens to her! I mean no offense to you but, you know what I mean,"

If Tony wasn't worried sick about Peter, he would've smacked Happy with a pillow in his face because well, he got to admit, the man was right. Peter just have those days when he listens well to Tony but there are just days when his words are just not working with the kid. And well, whenever that happens, Peter usually tends to listen more to Pepper more than him. And it's quiet amusing, to say the least.

The whole day was spent lying around, sleeping and just eating ice pops. But thank goodness since Peter's fever didn't climbed up anymore during the day. It stayed at about 102.1 and during the late hours of the day, it finally went down. All was left was some low-grade fever that lasted until the next day.

Tony was very much thankful that it did because he just hates seeing his kid sick and vulnerable. He hated hearing Peter's cries, his little child's plea of not wanting to go to the doctor or not wanting to get shots. Tony hated whenever his child was in pain. If he could just trade places with Peter, he would've in a heartbeat.

So the next few days, he was just relieved that he finally got his loud, bouncing little kid back after two days of being sick.

\--

By August 6th, Peter was back to normal--stacking LEGO blocks, chattering the day away, running here and there. And Tony was grateful to have his healthy child again. He was ecstatic then, but looking back at it now, Tony realized how much he missed those little details about Peter's recovery that he should've seen, should've paid attention to.

 _Maybe if I have seen it earlier... If I have known, I could've done something and this wouldn't be happening. This is all my fault._ Tony thought.

_All my fault._

The billionaire remembers the small bouts of napping in the middle of the day. The way Peter would stop after just a minute of running and would sit in the couch to 'play' silently. When in a normal day, Peter could've ran for hours, bothering his father and just stopping when the afternoon came or when Pepper tells him off to take a break. The way Peter brought two toys from his playroom instead of lifting his whole basket of toys or instead of pushing his chest of toys to the living room. He remembers the uninterested look from Peter whenever Pepper would place a plate of food in front of him--not even his favorite pancakes, french toast, chicken and strawberries made his eyes gleam. He remembers how Peter would raise his arms up, wanting to be held, looking exhausted even if he didn't even run, or didn't even do much. How Peter's once twinkling eyes, started to dull, losing its brightness, fading away.

Tony remembers everything and now, he was beating his self for not noticing, for not knowing.

_How could I have missed it? How could I fuck up this bad?_

\--

It was on a Monday morning when Tony's nightmare started.

It was a fairly good morning, it was a typical day, nothing out of the ordinary. Pepper came early, went straight to the kitchen and left a stack of french toasts that she made in her flat. But also quickly left to deal with problems back at the company. Happy came to pick her up and they left at about 7:30 in the morning. Tony woke up at about 9:00 AM, happy that he finally got to sleep-in since he hasn't been sleeping really well these past few days because his worry for Peter was still lingering.

It was a typical day--a good one... until it wasn't.

He was brushing his teeth when JARVIS' voice startled him, "Sir, young sir seems to be in distress and requires your assistance."

The billionaire didn't have any time to question JARVIS as he tumbled out of his comfort room, his toothbrush completely forgotten on the sink and his mouth still full of bubbles from the toothpaste, but the man didn't care. He had one goal in mind and he was too determined to even care for how he looked.

_Get to Peter. Get to Peter. Get to Peter._

His heart was beating in sync of his hurried footsteps, his breath coming in short pants as he tried his very best to get to Peter's bedroom in record time, almost yanking the door off its hinges as soon as he arrived. And to his dread, he found Peter on top of the bed, crying, his breathing in staccato and the kid was just panicking.

"Peter, bud, what's the matter?" Tony exclaimed as he sprinted closer to his kid, taking his child's face into his hand to take a good look on him and as soon as he did, Tony's face paled--mirroring his child's.

Peter's lips were turning blue, his complexion so pale, the kid looked like a ghost. And that look was just terrifying for the older Stark.

"Daddy! I--I can't breathe! And it's--it hurts daddy!" Peter shouted hysterically, "Daddy, help me! Daddy, p--lease!"

"Hey bud, ssh," Tony tried to coo, trying his hardest to stay calm and think straight, "It's okay, buddy. Daddy's right here, I'm right here," he mumbles as he took Peter into his arms, carrying him out of the room, "I know that you will hate me for this but we really need to go to the hospital now, okay? There's no other option."

The older Stark expected a retort, or at least a small whine, knowing Peter's hatred towards the hospital, but to his surprise, all he got was a timid nod from his child and it was more than enough to push him further into panic.

"JARVIS, call Pepper, or Happy! Anybody! I--I need to take Peter to the hospital!" he shouted as he frantically ran downstairs.

"Sir, should I ready one of your car and have it on the front door?"

"Yes, do it!" Tony yelled, "Hang on buddy, we're going to get you help, okay?" he muttered as he smoothed Peter's hair, trying to give his child some comfort.

"It hurts daddy," the kid answers back, sniffing.

And those little words made Tony's heart ache, "I know buddy, I know," Tony sobbed, as if he could physically feel what Peter was feeling--because maybe he does. "But daddy's got you, okay? Daddy's right here." he muttered, landing a soft kiss on top of his baby's head.

The trip to the hospital seemed to take forever, but as soon as they arrived, Tony all but leaped out the car as soon as it halted. He was screaming, shouting to everyone to help his baby, his little kid. And the billionaire was sure that he'll have nightmares about this day for nights. He will remember how the nurses snatched his little baby away from him. He would remember the scared look in Peter's face under the gigantic mask that was supplying him with oxygen. He would remember Peter's terrified and tear soaked face as the kid calls for him. He would remember how Peter said, "Everything!" when the doctor asked what was hurting. He would remember everything, every horrible thing that transpired that day.

It was night time then, Peter was admitted to the hospital for further observation and for the doctors to learn more about his attack. Tony and the doctors talked about the possible reasons why today happened. They also decided to take several tests to find out all the things that they need in order to have a clear diagnosis but right now, everything is still a theory and nothing is still solidified. There's no news yet so you can just imagine the anxiety that was pumping in Tony's nerves. He was so anxious that he can't even stomach anything right now, not even a cup of his favorite coffee.

But as of the moment, Tony is just really thankful because finally, Peter was better--the kid's face wasn't strapped with an oxygen mask anymore, the kid was free from fever and Peter was now comfortable and wasn't hurting anymore. It was relieving to know that his baby was getting better. But well, being better doesn't always mean that his kid gets to come out of this experience unscathed because apparently, the kid was scared just like everybody else and the whole ordeal probably traumatized the kid.

"Daddy, am I dying?" Peter asked, his voice scratchy and hoarse from all the crying, his eyes boring into his father like the man held all the answers to his questions.

Tony almost laughed humorlessly, but the genuine fear in Peter's eyes made the man deflate, opting to offer a small smile to his kid, "Of course not, buddy," the older Stark answered, "Everyone get sick at least once in their life and I promise you that after a few days, you'll be good as rain."

"But it was so scary," Peter whispered as he shifted closer to his dad, wanting to feel the familiar warmth and safety that his father's embrace gives.

Tony just stared at his child, taking in the red-rimmed eyes, the flushed cheeks and the chapped lips, "No need to be scared," Tony whispered back, taking Peter into his arms as he held him, rubbing his palm on his baby's back, "Daddy's right here buddy and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Peter just nods as he hid his face on the crook of his father's neck, "Don't leave me daddy,"

"I won't. Never."

\--

It was the next day when the blood tests and Peter's other lab works came back and by the look of Doctor Miller, Tony was sure that it wasn't a good news.

"Peter's blood work showed some, uh, abnormalities. We're still not sure with what we're dealing with, honestly. But his results show that he has too much white blood cells and not enough red blood cells and platelets. There are also a hint of blast cells that was a little concerning, but we're still not really sure." the doctor informed, pity dancing in her eyes.

"Is it bad?" Tony managed to ask, surprised that he even got to say any words at all because as of the moment, the man was just having jumbled mess of a brain and nothing was just really making sense.

_Blast cells? What does that even mean?_

"We still can't say anything but we need to run Peter in some other tests to know for sure."

"Uh, okay," Tony mumbled as he ran his hands over to his goatee, trying his very best not to panic in front of Peter's pediatrician.

"We'll do another blood test just to be sure and then we'll also get him a bone marrow test," the woman informed, sighing, "I know that this sounds scary, Mr. Stark, but this is just a precautionary measure, just to make sure that we're not missing anything important."

Tony has several doctorates but not one of them is a medical one and he's wondering if it was too late to get another because, right now, all he wants to do is to understand all this medical jargon that Doctor Miller was spewing. Because he knew that the woman was just sugarcoating what they found. He knew that there was something wrong and he was getting frustrated not knowing it.

His heart thumped loudly against his chest, fear thrumming in his veins as he took Doctor Miller's words in to his muddled brain and tried to process it. But no matter what he does, no matter how much he thinks, he just couldn't make his brain work right now. "Okay," Tony mumbles, settling for the simple word before he breaks down in front of the doctor.

"Daddy, when are we going home?" Peter asked.

It was their second day in the hospital, that means that it was already August 8, two days from Peter's birthday.

"We'll be going home tomorrow, baby," Tony answers back, smiling a little, "We just need to do one last test then you'll be good to go tomorrow morning."

One thing that Tony was thankful for was the fact that they don't have to celebrate Peter's birthday in the sterile hospital room. Doctor Miller already gave them a go to leave the hospital tomorrow since Peter was already better and they already finished all the necessary tests to be done.

Peter was still kind of sore where they did the bone marrow test but the kid was handling it like a trooper. And thank heavens that Peter was put under anesthesia to get the procedure done because Tony was certainly sure that the kid would have kicked and scream as soon as he sees any injection near him. Apart from that, his kid was finally on the mend.

"We're going home to celebrate my birthday?" Peter asks and his father just chuckles, nodding.

"Of course!" Tony beamed, "I'm pretty sure aunt Pep ordered your favorite food and your uncle Happy probably fetched you more toys too!"

"And uncle Rhodey?" Peter asks.

"Uncle Rhodey's coming home too! And I heard that Grandma Roberta is flying here tomorrow!"

"Really?!" Peter squealed, looking so excited that his eyes were literally twinkling, the light in his eyes overshadowing the red rims that envelopes it.

"Really," Tony nods, "So why don't you sleep now and when you wake up tomorrow, we'll be on our way back home." he suggested.

"Okay,"

"Wow, did you just agree with me to sleep?" Tony fake gasped, "That's new,"

The kid just giggles as he placed both his hand under his cheeks, signaling that he was ready to drift to La la land, "I'm going to sleep if you buy me a new LEGO set," he mutters, humoring his father.

"That's a done deal, as long as you sleep now." Tony smiles.

"See you tomorrow, daddy,"

"See you tomorrow. I love you, my little pumpkin," Tony whispers, placing a soft kiss on top of Peter's head.

"I love you too,"

"Sleep tight," Tony breathed as he smoothed Peter's curls.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite,"

\--

"Happy birthday Peter! Happy birthday Peter! Happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday Peter!" everyone sang as they clapped, their eyes trained on the cute little kid in front of the gigantic cake.

Peter was grinning from ear to ear, a birthday hat looped under his chin as he looked at the burning candle in front of him.

"Yeay!" everyone cheered as soon as the song ended, making Peter giggle.

"It's time for your wish, baby!" Tony exclaimed, smiling wide, "Close your eyes and make a wish!"

"Okay daddy," Peter mumbles as he did what his father told him.

Peter closes his eyes as he grasped both his hands as if praying, then opening his eyes as soon as he finished saying his wish. The kid slowly blew the flame of the candle as the crowd cheered in front of him.

"Yeay!" they cheered again.

"What did you wish for buddy?" Tony asks as he hoisted Peter up in his arms.

"It's a secret daddy!" Peter exclaimed, "If I tell you then it won't come true!"

"Very true little man, very true." Rhodey muttered, chuckling.

Peter's birthday was spent in a less grandiose party than the ones he had before. Tony settled for a more homey decoration--just a simple 'Happy birthday' banner and a few balloons, no fancy party poppers or even loud, blaring music. The man realized that Peter would need all the rest that he needs especially that he just got home from hospital yesterday so he settled for something less for Peter's celebration. Well, not before promising that he will throw the most grandiose party next year just for Peter.

"I can't believe he's already five," Tony breathed as he watches the kid play with Pepper, Roberta and Happy on the garden.

They were probably playing hide and seek and Happy was it, the old man counting backwards as the three other people tried to hide.

"I know man," Rhodey sighs, "I swear, it feels like yesterday when I was cleaning all his poop from his diaper."

"Hey that's my line," Tony argued, making Rhodey laugh.

"Yeah, sorry, my bad,"

"But seriously though," the billionaire muttered, "He'll be starting kindergarten next month too. It's just too fast, you know. It's crazy," he sighed as he took a sip from his drink, overlooking on the four people that was still playing under the sun.

"When people say 'kids grow up fast', this is what they mean." Rhodey muttered, "One second a baby's born who's so fragile and vulnerable and the next, that same baby will be running around your house with a ball of exhausting energy and, well, that is really crazy,"

Tony was suddenly starting to get emotional. He doesn't know if this is the effect of the emotional roller coaster that he just dealt with these past few weeks or he's just genuinely scared that Peter's growing too fast for his liking.

"Peter's my baby, you know," Tony muttered, trying to lay out his feelings to his best friend, wanting to hear Rhodey's own thoughts about the matter that was swirling in his head, "And I don't know but, I just feel scared that time is flying by too fast. Peter's starting kindergarten and the next he'll be starting high school in just a blink of an eye!"

Rhodey just laughs at Tony, shaking his head, "Why don't you slow down, Tones," he mumbles, "The kid's going to kindergarten, sure, but man, you still have so many years before Peter starts high school. You're worrying too much for the far future."

"Yeah but--"

"Look Tones," Rhodey exclaims, "Peter's growing up, you're growing old--that's part of life. You just got to roll with it."

"That's the point platypus," Tony mutters as he looks at his child that was running barefoot in their garden, "I don't want Peter to grow up, I just want him to be my baby, _forever_."

Rhodey smiles, "I'm pretty sure that Pete will still be your baby even if he's already 45."

Tony smiles, his eyes turning soft as he continues to watch Peter and then waving when he caught the kid's eyes.

_... Yeah, Peter will always be my baby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you all know what happened after Peter's birthday. ;)
> 
> Okay, that's that I guess! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm sorry if it's late but better late than never, right?  
> So yeah! Comment below your thoughts and just scream at me!  
> I don't know when the next chapter's going to be up but yeah! Love lots ♥  
> Tumblr: @hanjihyun-ao3
> 
> Isaiah 40:31 - but those who hope in the LORD will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint.


	2. Normality of exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear in mind that I am not a medical professional so this will not be perfect. I just researched and used what I read in writing this chapter. So please, keep that in mind, thanks!

It has been days now since Tony found out Peter's diagnosis--Acute Myeloid Leukemia or AML. According to the research that he had done, AML is a type of cancer in which the bone marrow makes a large number of abnormal blood cells. And with the cancer being acute, Tony knows that this type of cancer usually gets worse if they are not treated. So the man knew in the logical part of his brain that he has very little time to blame himself and succumb in self pity because he knows, deep in his heart that his child needs him. In fact, after his initial breakdown the first time he found out Peter's illness, he didn't have the luxury to break down again or to even take a pause and settle everything in his mind. As of the moment, the only thing in his mind is to help Peter, find treatments for Peter, get Peter the best doctors, bring Peter to the best hospital, make sure Peter is healthy, and the list goes on.

All of a sudden, in a span of just days, his life consisted of Peter and his child's leukemia instead of just having 'Peter', _period_ \--nothing more, nothing less.

But what could he expect? Fate has always been a shit to him that he's almost getting used to it by now--that when he finally feels the happiness that he badly craves, fate always comes back to steal it all over again. It's a cycle. There's no end to it.

But right now, Tony vows with all his heart and soul that this will be the last time fate is going to win and steal his happiness away from him. Because there's no way in hell that he'll give his kid up--there's no way in hell that he'll let fate take his happiness again, it can take everything in his life but not Peter, never Peter..

Tony Stark will fight with everything in his power to save Peter--his little baby, his little sunshine.

"Tony, are you listening to me?"

The billionaire was quickly snapped out of his trance when someone snapped their fingers, bringing him back to the awful reality of his life.

"What?" the man asks absentmindedly as he rubs his goatee for the thousandth time that day, stress lining his face as the exhaustion finally creeps up on him. _Maybe it's time for another coffee._ The man thought.

"I was asking if you had already eaten," Pepper mumbles, sighing disappointingly when she realized that her boss is zoning out again.

"No, uh, I was busy talking to Doctor Perez. She's uhh... Peter's oncologist," Tony answers back as he straightens up, going back to the computer to finish the research that he has been doing before he zoned out. "Where's Peter? Is he asleep already?"

Pepper just sighs yet again as she anxiously plays with the strap of her bag, "Peter's sleeping now, you know how he is these days..." the woman trailed, the _'He's always tired'_ came unspoken, "But seriously though, what you're doing is not healthy, Tony."

Tony almost scoffed at the woman's words as he continued to scroll through the website that he was reading, "What do you mean?" he asks nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Tony, if you keep this up, I don't know what'll happen..." Pepper mumbles, "I'm watching you dwindle away as the days pass by. You're barely eating, Tony. At this rate, you will get sick some time these days and you know you won't be able to help Peter if you fall sick too."

"I'm fine," Tony mumbles, dismissing the woman away.

The man doesn't want anyone to scrutinize everything that he does right now. He doesn't want anyone to point out his bad habits these past few days because that's the last thing that he needs right now. What he needs right now is to research more things about this fucking leukemia and make everything right again... For Peter, always for Peter.

"Tony, please, at least eat a little--you're always there sitting in front of your computer reading through all those articles. That won't help you--"

And as if that was the last straw, Tony came undone, "They help, okay?!" he shouted, cutting the woman in the process.

Tony never shouted at Pepper, the man never even raised his voice at the woman but right now was different. There were so many things in his mind, so many things that he needs to do and exhaustion is already wearing him down and he knows that coffee will only last you until you finally crash from it's high. So right now, Tony wasn't even surprised that his emotions had burst out of him, heck, he'll even be more surprised if it didn't.

"Reading every fucking article about that damned leukemia helps!" the man continued, breathing heavily as he grasps his hairs in his fists in an attempt to keep himself together--to not break apart, to not shatter, "Fatigue, hair loss, anemia, constipation and many others are short term side effects of chemotherapy. Infertility problems, heart problems, nerve damage are long term side effects. But even after those ordeals, even after those pain... there is still a chance that Peter wouldn't be able to fight those damned cancer cells--"

"Tony," the woman mumbles, trying hard to stop Tony from his monologue as she realized the mistake that she just made.

But can you blame the woman? Pepper has been there for both Peter and Tony. She saw the changes happening in Peter--that the brightest kid she had ever known is now slowly losing his shine, his light fading away even before the fight starts. And then there's Tony who was fading twice as fast as his child and it hurts the woman to be on the sidelines, watching. She wanted to help too, in her little ways, and if it means making sure Tony is eating and drinking, if it means getting shouted at in the process... it doesn't matter... as long as she's able to help, as long as she helps.

_Please, let me help._

"After induction treatments, Peter--my poor baby is going to be under consolidation treatments that basically means more medications pumped into his body but even that doesn't guarantee that he will win, that we will win--"

Tony knows that cancer is not really a death sentence. There are still medicines that could help his child--chemotherapy, radiation, stem-cell transplants--but at the back of his head, he couldn't help but to think about the 'what-ifs', the small percentage of it not going to work, the fear of losing his child throughout this journey. And then add the inevitable pain that his child will surely feel... and he'll be there and not have any power to do anything.

It's scary, so fucking scary.

"Tony, please--"

"Nothing is sure right now, Pepper. All these things aren't an easy fix! I've read so many bad experiences of children that had undergone such medicines. I read so many others who wasn't lucky enough to tell their own." Tony breathes heavily, trying hard not to fall into a full-blown panic attack, "I've read so many information that might help Peter but no matter how much I read--no matter how much I study about these fucking things, I can't do anything!" the man shouted, standing up as he breathed heavily and now, Tony was full on crying, tears streaming down his face as he hiccups.

"Tony, I'm sorry--"

"These helps, okay?" Tony murmurs as he roughly dried the tears from his stubborn eyes, "Reading will help because I might... I might find a way to save Peter from the pain of undergoing those treatments, or save Peter from that fucking leukemia. I'm a genius, aren't I?" the man stuttered, smiling widely as if he was losing his mind--maybe because he is, "I did my own circuit board when I was a kid I'm sure... I'm sure--"

Pepper couldn't handle it anymore. The scene before her was tearing her heart into pieces so without even thinking, she quickly went closer to her boss and offered him a hug--encasing Tony in a tight embrace to console him, to comfort him, to make him feel that he's not alone in this battle--because he's not.

Pepper will always be here. Happy and Rhodey too--they were a family, weren't they?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Pepper muttered, repeating the words like some sort of mantra to calm his boss--his best friend.

As soon as the man was encased in the warm hug, both of them collapsed down the floor as Tony continued to cry, his shoulders shaking and his tears streaming. And as the man cries, Pepper cried with him.

Pepper have known Tony Stark for years now and for those long years of working for him, for being Tony's friend--this is the first time she have seen Tony so wrecked, so broken, so utterly shattered. Sure, Mary's departure has been hard for Tony but this... this is something else.

"My baby, my baby,"

For the second time since Peter was diagnosed, Tony cried.

He was crying not because Peter was sick. The genius was crying because he couldn't do anything. He was crying because he wanted so badly to help, but he can't. He was crying because he wanted to be in the stead of Peter, to get rid of that disease--but all those things, seemed to be impossible... all those things, he can't do.

Tony held Pepper's blouse tightly as if it was his lifeline, "I don't want to lose him too," he whispered brokenly.

\--

"Daddy, are we going somewhere?" Peter asked while his father was changing his pajamas into a more presentable set of shirt and shorts.

"Uh, no," Tony answers back as he continues to dress Peter up, trying hard not to focus on the ribs that was sticking out of his child--it might be the cancer attacking or maybe, his child was just really out of his element to even finish a plate of food, "Why are you asking?"

Peter just shrugs, "You never change me this early." the kid mumbles, "I always take a bath after lunch and then change clothes after that... but it's just breakfast, daddy. Aunt Pep and uncle Happy are not even here yet."

Tony just offered his kid a smile, wanting to finish the task first before explaining to his kid their situation, "Well, do you remember Doctor Perez?" the man asks and immediately, he saw the fear behind his kid's eyes.

"Are we going to the hospital, daddy?!" Peter asked, his eyes quickly watering as soon as doctors were involved in the conversation, "I don't want--"

"Hey, hey, bubba," Tony quickly cooed, pulling Peter into an embrace to pat the kid's back and to stop him from crying, "Sssh," he mumbles.

"I don't want to go to the hospital anymore, daddy," Peter whimpered, hugging his father back to seek some comfort.

"I know," Tony mutters as he slowly break the hug to take a look into Peter's watery eyes, "We're not going to the hospital, honey," the man mumbles as he cups Peter's cheeks and rubbed his thumb in a comforting manner, "We'll meet her here. She's the ones who will come here."

"B-but why?" Peter asks, hiccuping.

"We'll just talk," the man answered back, settling for a simpler answer rather than complicating things to his panicking child. "But don't worry honey--"

"Sir, Dr. Perez has arrived and is waiting for you and for young sir downstairs." JARVIS' informed, cutting the conversation between the two Starks.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Peter sobbed as the kid quickly ran back into the arms of his father and hugged him tight.

Tony then sighs, caressing Peter's back to comfort his kid, "You don't have to be scared, bubba, daddy's right here."

Tony carried Peter down the stairs to finally meet Dr. Perez. The billionaire had asked the doctor to have the consultation here in their home because Tony didn't want to stress Peter any further. He'll just have to pay generously this time--well, not like he doesn't already.

"Good morning doc," Tony greeted as he handed out his hand for a shake.

Dr. Perez just smiles as she took it, "Good morning to you too Mr. Stark," she greeted, "And I see that Peter is already here with us, hi honey," the woman greeted but Peter didn't return her warm greeting but instead buried his face deeper into his father's neck.

"I'm sorry, he's just really nervous when I told him that you were coming over."

"That's fine," Dr. Perez smiles as she waved her hand.

"Okay then, uh," Tony stuttered, "We should probably sit down," he offered as they made a way to the living room's sofa.

And when they were settled, the doctor didn't beat around the bush and started the consultation. The woman had asked how Peter was doing, asked about the noticeable difference from the kid or if he has any other symptoms that the doctor should know about. They also talked about the chemotherapy and what kind of medicines that they will use, the schedules and everything. They also settled on a date as to when Peter would get his port implanted in preparation for his chemotherapy. And throughout the consultation, Peter slowly warmed up in the presence of the doctor and when the kid finally showed his face to the woman, Dr. Perez quickly took the opportunity to engage with the child.

"Oh, there he is," Dr. Perez beamed, smiling warmly at the boy, "Hi Peter," she greeted.

"H-hello," Peter answers back, still sitting on his father's lap and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"I thought you'll never show your face to me," she mumbles, "Oh, and I almost forgot! I got something for you!" Dr. Perez exclaimed as she grabbed for the forgotten paper bag in her side.

Peter slowly peeked towards the doctor's place to see what it was and Tony was there, a smile creeping up in his face, contented that finally, his kid was slowly warming up with his doctor.

"Your aunt Pepper told me that you love anything strawberry for breakfast so I got you a basket of strawberries!" she beamed as she took the basket of strawberries from the paper bag and handed it to Peter.

"Wow," Peter exclaims, not being able to conceal the excitement as soon as he saw the big strawberries in front of him, and not like the ones Happy always buys, "They're really big!" the kid beamed in amazement.

"They are," Dr. Perez nods, smiling widely, "My husband just went to South Korea and saw these humongous strawberries so he bought it since my child also loves strawberries! And well, I also saved some for you."

"Wow, thank you Dr. Perez, you didn't have to," Tony mutters as he smiles at the woman and somehow, the billionaire felt like slowly warming up with the doctor too.

"It's fine, Levi wouldn't be able to eat it all anyway." she smiles. "Do you like the strawberries, Peter?" she then asks, going back towards the kid.

"Yeah... uhm, thank you," Peter answers back shyly.

"Actually, that's not all of it," the doctor muttered as she took out a brown stuff toy from her bag, "I also got you Coco!"

"Is that... is that for me?" Peter asks, in awe.

"Yeah." Dr. Perez smiles as she finally hands the toy to Peter, "Coco was getting really sad in the toy store and I figured that you're probably be the best kid to take care of him."

"T-thank you again, doctor," Peter muttered, finally smiling genuinely towards the woman.

"No problem, as long as you promise me that you'll take a good care of him especially because he's sick."

"He is?" Peter asks.

"Yeah," the woman nods sadly, "Coco here suffers from cancer," she mutters, that got Tony shocked with the blatant use of that forbidden word but the woman just eyes the billionaire as if saying, 'I got this'.

"Cancer? What's that?" Peter asks, his curiosity beginning to show up.

"Well, it means that Coco is really, really sick."

"Just like me?" Peter asks.

Dr. Perez then eyes Tony, and by the looks of the man, it seems like he was the source of the knowledge, "Did your daddy told you you're sick too?"

"Uh-huh." Peter nods as he inspects the bear in his arms, "I'm sick that's why I'm getting tired quickly and the reason why I went to the hospital last time."

"That's right, Peter," the doctor answered back, smiling, "Coco has the same sickness as you and well, both of you needs to get your treatments so you can get better."

"Treatments?" Peter asks, the word sounding scary for his little mind to take in, "What does that mean?" he added as he shifts closer to his father, seeking comfort yet again.

"It means that we need to get some medicines in you to make you better." the doctor answered back, satiating the kid's curiosity once again and at the same time, informing Peter of the things that he will face this next few days, "You'll need to stay in the hospital for days so that we can monitor you. Coco will be there too and you guys can be treatment buddies."

"But I don't like the hospital," Peter mumbles, his head hung low.

Dr. Perez sighs as she nods, "I know, Peter." she muttered, "But we really need to do this so you'll feel better. You'll be able to play longer, have more energy to run around the house like you used to." the woman added, "I know that you want to go back to your usual energetic self." the woman knows that her words were not enough to tell the child what really is happening. But then again, how could you possibly tell a child about cancer and what it does to his body? You can't, it's just hard because even with years of experience, Dr. Perez still doesn't know how to explain to her patients that their body was failing.

Peter just nods at the doctor.

"Yeah, we will try our best to get you back on track, honey, and that goes for Coco too." the doctor offered, smiling softly at the kid..

Peter then halted, pondering at the thought of being in the hospital and receiving treatments. He doesn't really understood the whole concept but what he does know is that ever since he got sick, everyone had been sad.

He noticed the subtle looks his uncle Happy gave him. He noticed that the once strict uncle had turned to be very lenient to him ever since he became sick. But even though his uncle Happy was more lenient now, he still noticed how more protective his uncle became.

Peter had heard his father's talk with his uncle Rhodey every after lunch. He noticed how frequently his uncle would call him now despite his busy schedules. 

He knows that his aunt Pepper had been coming more frequently now because he was sick. He knows that she would cry silently whenever she thought that he's already sleeping after tucking him for bed.

And Peter had heard his father's silent crying on the other room when Tony thought that Peter was still sleeping. Peter noticed how much Tony spends his time in front of his computer rather than playing with him when he's not tired.

Peter noticed the changes in his life ever since he got sick. And even though he was scared of going to the hospital and being with doctors and nurses, and having needles and get prodded on, and even if his five-year-old mind doesn't really understand what is happening... his five-year-old mind knows what it wants... and that is to bring everything back to normal--to happy mornings, to energy-filled afternoons and to laughter and giggles in the evening.

So even though he's afraid and he doesn't understand what's going to happen in his treatments... as long as everything goes back to normal, as long as his family is happy again, he'll be okay with it.

"Will daddy be there?" the kid asks silently.

Tony smiles then as he brushes Peter's hair to assure him, "I'll always be by your side, bubba."

"And aunt Pepper too?"

"Aunt Pep will be there, uncle Happy too. Uncle Rhodey will also be there, sometimes. We'll all be there for you," Tony muttered as he pressed a kiss on top of Peter's head.

And that was all Peter needs.

"Okay," Peter answered back that made the two adults smile in relief, "As long as daddy's with me."

\--

"Are you nervous, baby?" Pepper asked as she brushes Peter's hair in an attempt to offer comfort.

Peter was set to get his port inserted today. Everyone had been nervous about the procedure but right now, the sense of calmness were surrounding everybody including Peter. To be honest, the adults had anticipated a meltdown or at least some few tears while they were on their way to the hospital but Peter was fairly calm and was actually curious about everything.

"No," Peter answers back as he hugs Coco closer into his chest, "Daddy told me that it will only hurt a little and then I'm just going to sleep after."

Pepper smiles at the braveness of their little baby as she nods, "That's right, it's just going to hurt a little, and then you'll sleep after."

"Do you remember what the shot is called, honey?" Tony had asked from the foot of Peter's bed, "I told you about it last night, right?"

"It's called an intravenous shot," Peter muttered, smiling at his father.

Tony just nods at his kid as he rubs Peter's foot, "That's right and where are they going to put it?"

"In my veins,"

"See?" Tony beamed as he turned towards Pepper, "I explained to him everything that's going to happen today so that he won't be nervous."

Pepper just nods, acknowledging Tony, "Well, that's a great idea and I think it's working."

A soft knock interrupted the conversation as a nurse entered the room, "Hello, Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, and hello to you too Peter," the nurse greeted, smiling warmly as he settled his things on the table near Peter's bed, "I'm Sam and I'm going to be your nurse for today. Are you ready, buddy?"

"Uh-huh," Peter just nods, smiling a little.

"Okay, so what I'm going to do now is to just attach some monitors to you so that we'll know how your heart is doing. Is that okay?"

"Will it hurt?" Peter asks.

"Nope," the nurse answered back, smiling, "It's just stickers, buddy."

"Okay,"

The nurse started placing all the wires on the kid's body while Tony was rubbing his thumb on Peter's ankle to let him know that he was with him through all of this. But as more and more wires were placed on Peter, the kid was starting to get nervous and fidgety.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Peter whimpered.

That was all Tony need to bolt out of the foot of the bed and beside Peter, "There's no need to be scared, bubba." the man muttered as he held his kid's hand and placed a kiss on it, "It's just stickers and then just one shot and then we're done."

"Yeah buddy," Sam muttered, joining in in an attempt to calm the kid, "After the stickers, I'm just going to give yoy a shot and I'll wheel you to the other room, okay?"

"Will it hurt?"

Tony sighs as he cups Peter's cheeks into his palm, "Just for a little bit and then it'll be gone."

"It will just go, boop and then gone?" the kid asks and Tony just nods, chuckling at his kid's choice of words.

"Yeap, it will just go boop and then the pain is gone."

After some minutes of assuring Peter, the kid finally consented on getting his IV inserted at the back of his hand and surprisingly, the kid took it like a champ.

"That wasn't so bad," Peter muttered, smiling a little as the nurse placed a tape on his hand to secure the IV.

Tony then laughs on Peter's reaction because honestly, this was the first time giving Peter a shot with him not crying--well, there were little tears but at least he didn't had a meltdown like he usually have, "Wow, that's a champ!" Tony beamed, "You did a great job, bubba."

"And then I'm just going to give Coco a shot too," the nurse smiled as he placed another set of IV on the bear and a tape to secure it.

"Is Coco going with me?" Peter asks.

"He sure is!" Sam answered back, smiling, "So he also gets a hat, and you also gets a hat." the man added as he placed a surgical cap on the bear and on Peter too. "Everyone needs a cap when we go inside the operating room, okay?"

"Is daddy going to have a hat too?"

"I'm not coming with you, honey," Tony muttered, sighing sadly as he ran his thumbs across Peter's arms.

"Yeah, your dad's not coming but don't worry, when you wake up, your dad's going to be there." the nurse added.

"Promise?"

Tony chuckles as he nods, "Of course I will be there." the man mutters, "Aunt Pep will be there too. We will be the ones you'll first see once you open your eyes."

"Uncle Happy?"

"Uncle Happy will visit too, don't worry."

"Okay,"

"Are you ready to go inside the operating room and sleep there?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you not saying good bye to your daddy?" Tony asked as forced out a smile even though he was getting anxious already from the thought of being away from his Peter.

Peter giggles at that as he turns towards his father, "I love you daddy," he mumbles.

"I love you too, bubba."

"I love you aunt Pep,"

"I love you too, honey,"

"Ready to sleep?" Tony asks and Peter just nods, "Sleep tight,"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

\--

Tony never really liked sleep and well, sleep never really liked him too. It is either he was too busy to sleep or his mind was too riddled with nightmares that he just wakes up screaming and panting. But right now, Tony knew he needed every hour that he could get to sleep.

Peter is already in his third cycle of chemotherapy and was having it once a week in order to the medicines to take effect. And in those days and weeks, Tony learned the hard way that his kid tended to have a more inconsistent sleeping schedule.

There were nights when Peter's just too exhausted from his chemotherapy and throwing up that he's just passed out on the bed and having a dreamless sleeps. And there were nights when even though Peter is bone-deep tired, the medicines still find away to keep the little kid awake by making him retch bile after bile or by giving him diarrhea or constipation.

These past few days has been so hard for Tony but he could just only imagine what his baby is going through these days.

It was in the middle of the night when Tony woke up in the sound of crying. He recognized the sound before he even knew what was happening. The billionaire quickly stood up from his bed and ran closer to Peter's bed that was just on the other side of the room.

"Oh bubba," Tony mumbles, gasping a little as he saw the little clumps of hair on Peter's hand and completely understood what was happening before he even took a step towards the kid.

"Daddy!!" Peter sobbed as he let out the most gut-wrenching wail Tony has ever heard.

"Hey, hey, bubba," Tony muttered as he quickly grabbed the kid and held him, "It's okay honey, daddy's right here." Tony whispers as he rubbed the boy's back in an attempt to calm him, "Daddy's got you. You don't need to worry about that baby,"

"My hair's falling out daddy!" Peter shouted as he buried his face deep into the crook of his father's neck, "Daddy, I want my hair! I want my hair back!" the kid cried with so much fear in his voice, Tony could feel it

The older Stark wanted to tell his kid reassurances, some words that could calm the kid down--words between 'It's okay.' and 'I'm sorry.' played at the back of his head but he never had the strength to say it so he settled for a few tears of his own, hugging his kid so tight.

Tony was tired--from emotional exhaustion, from lack of sleep. But now that he sees how much his baby was suffering--how much this is all affecting Peter--he felt like a complete asshole to even feel the tiredness and exhaustion when Peter is really the one enduring it all. Peter is the one crying every time his port was accessed. Peter is the one who doesn't get enough sleep and has to deal with nausea and vomiting. Peter is the one who gets stomachaches so bad that you'll see his veins through his distended stomach.

It was all Peter and not Tony.

So right now, he feels like he doesn't have the right to even say words like 'It's okay' and 'I'm sorry' because nothing is okay and Tony's sorry will do nothing.

"Daddy, I want my hair back! I don't want to lose it!" the kid cried as he slumped into his father's embrace, seemingly losing his fight in him as he grew weaker, "I want my hair, daddy..." Peter whispers as he sniffed, softly fisting his father's maroon shirt to seek for solace.

Tony didn't speak--doesn't really know what to say so he just continued to rub Peter's back as he lets out a few tears of his own. The man held the kid for hours until he could tell that Peter was back to sleep and only then he gained his voice back, albeit shaky.

"I always loved your hair bubba," Tony whispered as he sighs, lowering himself down on the floor, not having the strength to move back to Peter's bed or to his own. "I love your curly, brown hair... it's one of the only few things that you inherited from me." the man continued as he also continually rub his child's back, "You have your mom's nose, your mom's lips, your mom's face shape... you've got her complexion... you've got her calmness and good heart." Tony then chuckles lightly to himself as he leaned his head on Peter's. "The only thing you've inherited from me is your eyes and hair... and well, not to mention that spitfire attitude of yours or your impulsive behavior... those things probably came from me. Well, I think all your bad habits and personality came from me. The only thing..." the man sighs yet again, trying so hard to stop himself from crying, "The only thing I gave you that is good and beautiful are your eyes... and your hair..." the smile quickly died on the billionaire's lips as it trembled, "Those are the only good things I could ever give to you, bubba."

He wanted to apologize to his sleeping kid. He wanted to apologize for so many things that he doesn't even know where to start--to say that he's sorry that Peter's losing his hair, to say sorry for restraining him as the doctors and nurses worked the medicines on him, to say sorry for not being able to find a cure for him, to say sorry for not being able to comfort him... to say sorry for being stuck with him... to say sorry that even though Peter's father is Tony Stark--a genius, a billionaire--he still couldn't think about of something to spare his child from the pain, couldn't use his money to get rid of the illness away.

Tony wanted to apologize to Peter for being a failure. Tony wanted to apologize to Peter for being his father.

"I'm sorry that I'm the one you're stuck with, honey." Tony whispers, "I'm pretty sure your mom would do better than me..." the man looked up at the window, staring at the dark blue sky, "Your mom will probably be able to care better for you... You know, she's the one who pulled me out of my dark hole. She's the one who lit up my hopeless world." Tony then chuckles, holding Peter closer into his body as he walked down the memory lane when the biggest monster in his life was just parties and alcohol, women and sex. "She would always take care of me whenever I'm sick, makes sure I always eat my breakfast, lunch, dinner. Your mom was great, bubba. I just hope you were able to feel that love too... hope you were able to feel that kind of care too... I hope she's here with us."

Tony stayed sitting there for hours, holding Peter as the kid slept while he didn't even got a wink. He stayed there until he saw the blue sky turning into a beautiful hue of orange and blue--the sun was up and it was another day... another day to fight, another day to lose something along the way.

" _Hi, this is Mary Fitzpatrick. Thanks for reaching out. I'm busy at the moment, but if you leave your name, number and message, I'll make sure to get back to you. Thanks!_ "

Tony dialed Mary's number before he even knew it. He absentmindedly dialed his ex-wife's number even though he knew Mary will never answer, will never listen to any of his voicemails or even read any of his messages but still, he called.

And when the call went to voicemail, he cleared his throat, "Hey, uhh, it's me Tony... Tony Stark." he greeted, as if Mary wouldn't know him anymore... well, maybe she forgot about him now, probably forgot about Peter too. "If you... If you receive this message please call me back, message me... anything. It's uhh... it's about Peter and I really need your help. Please call me, uhh, please, at least for our son.... Uh, yeah, thanks."

The man had tried telling Mary the news the very first time Peter got diagnosed. He had called her, messaged her, mailed a letter to her house, e-mailed her but just like what happened on Peter's first birthday, she never came, never messaged back, never called back, never cared. And now, Tony hopes that Mary still has at least a little bit of love left in her. Tony hopes that Mary could come over and help him--even just a little--because it's hard and the man was getting tired too... he was exhausted too.

It was 8:00AM when Pepper found the two Starks on the ground, Tony still holding Peter in his arms as the kid slept.

"Tony, what the hell are you guys doing there?!" Pepper asked as she quickly tossed her bag on the nearby table and knelt down in front of her boss, "Is Peter okay?"

"He's losing his hair," Tony simply answered, his voice void of emotion and his hand was still clutching the damn phone.

Pepper gasps, her eyes watering when she heard the news. Well, it wasn't really a surprise. They all knew what the chemotherapy would do to Peter but they weren't just expecting for it to happen so soon. Tony had already scheduled a haircut appointment for Peter this week to get ready for the hair loss--just so they could spare Peter and their own selves of the horror of seeing the curly brown hair fall off, or maybe, they will never really be ready for something like this.

"I'll... I'll call Damon and tell him that we'll do the haircut today." the woman managed to say as she finally got a grip of herself, because she knew that they need at least one functioning adult in the room and she's pretty sure Tony wouldn't be able to do that right now.

Tony just nods at the woman and Pepper doesn't even know if her boss really recognized what she just said but she's getting better at handling things right now especially with the two Starks.

"Great," Pepper smiles, albeit forced as she took Tony's phone from his grasp to place it on the table beside them, "I'm pretty sure the floor isn't really comfortable." The woman managed to say, "I'll take Peter and watch over him. You need to get some sleep before Damon comes,"

"No," Tony answers back as he buried his face on the crook of his child's neck.

"Tony, you're tired," Pepper sighs as she crouched down at Tony's level, "And I know that you haven't slept too. It's a lot, Tones, I know. So please... let me help." the woman all but whispers.

It took seconds before Tony looked back up again, his eyes red rimmed as he stared at Pepper's blue eyes.

"I'm tired," the man finally confessed, tears pooling at his eyes as he fights it.

Pepper just smiled at him with pity in her eyes, "I know," she mumbles, "So please let me help."

"Is it okay to be tired? To be exhausted?" Tony asks.

Pepper pursed her lips as she cups Tony's cheeks, "It's normal to be tired, Tony," she whispers, "It's okay to feel tired, to be exhausted..."

Tony just continued to stare at the woman's eyes as he finally nods, "I want to sleep too,"

"Yeah, good," Pepper mutters as she slowly took Peter from Tony's arms, "Sleeping is normal too, Tony. So you get some z's while I take your post, okay?" the woman added, her voice soft just like whenever she negotiates with Peter about something.

Talking to Tony right now feels like she was talking to a toddler--a toddler who needed to be directed, a toddler who was lost. And Pepper knew that all the stress is already eating Tony up alive and she knows that her best friend needs her. She will try her best to guide him through this, to navigate him through this.

Pepper stood up as she carries Peter back into the kid's hospital bed, lying the kid down without even interrupting his sleep.

"I'm going to get a haircut too," Tony then whispers, still sitting down on the floor with his legs tucked into his chest.

"What?" Pepper asked, not really able to hear what Tony just said.

"I want to cut all my hair off too."

Pepper didn't answer back but just settled with a nod, "Come on, up you go and sleep on your bed. I'll watch over Peter." the woman announced as she helped her best friend on his feet and guided him back to his bed.

"I'm tired," Tony repeats, his eyes dazed that it seemed like he was mostly lost in his mind more than aware.

Pepper just nods as she placed her hand on Tony's shoulder comfortingly, "Close your eyes, Tones," she mutters.

And as Tony closed his eyes to finally rest, a lone tear fell from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I updated :(  
> My laptop is broken so I tried to write chapters with my phone but it's just so hard and it's not really inspiring to write in such small device, hehe. But luckily, I was able to borrow my brother's laptop for two nights and was able to come up with this chapter. I haven't edited this yet so it's kinda rough but yeah!
> 
> Also, I'm at home right now since my city is on enhanced community quarantine because of COVID-19. But I'm still studying for my exams, so yeah, boooring. But I also hope that you guys are well in these tough times and please, please stay at home! We'll be able to get past through this! ♥
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you do, scream at me at the comment section. I love reading all of your comments! I don't know when I'll post another update but I'll try my best using my phone but yeah! Ciao ♥
> 
> Joshua 1:9 - Have I not commanded you? Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid; do not be discouraged, for the LORD your God will be with you wherever you go.


	3. Always for Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Hope you guys are doing well this quarantine!
> 
> P.S. Bear in mind that I am not a medical professional so this will not be perfect. I just researched and used what I read in writing this chapter. So please, keep that in mind, thanks!

Pepper Potts always loved the idea of living a simple life. Ever since she was in high school, she already envisioned herself to be living alone in a simple apartment, with a good paying job, few friends on the side and if lucky, a partner in life who would look at life just like she does--simple. But all those things got sidetracked when she got a job at Stark Industries as the secretary of no other than, billionaire Tony Stark.

The once simple life that she was planning, turned a 180 degrees and changed forever. The "simple" apartment that she was envisioning turned into a grandiose penthouse that SI is sponsoring her. The once "good" paying job turned into a thousand worth of salary. The "few friends on the side" became nothing, after all her friends back stabbed her just because she's doing well in life. And the partner in life that she was waiting for never came.

All the plans that she had in her life was ruined all thanks to a single job at Stark Industries. But the question is, did she regret taking the job? Well, absolutely _not_.

Her job is wonderful and it pays really good. She doesn't have any problem with her boss too... well, except for some things. But everything is great and even though the plan that she originally had is now completely forgotten, she's happy that she gets to live this complicated but rewarding life.

Being Tony Stark's secretary is rather complicated--far from the simple life that she imagined when she was young.

Being Tony Stark's secretary doesn't only mean fixing his schedules and making sure the CEO meets all his requirements and work--but being the billionaire's secretary runs deeper than that. She's the one who knocks some sense on Tony's hard skull when Rhodey's not around. She's the one who reminds the genius to eat whenever he sinks a hole in his laboratory. She's that one friend of Tony who tells the truth than sugarcoating a lie. And lastly and most importantly, Pepper Potts was the one who became a mother figure to Tony's child when the irresponsible light of the Stark household left for another man.

Her life right now turned into a roller coaster ride that she can't even be prepared for--there are lots of turns and falls, some loops and all... but at the end of the day, Pepper Potts would always choose this thrilling ride over a simple life that she imagined.

Pepper Potts will always choose to live a weird life being the friend of a self-centered billionaire named Tony Stark and tend to the man's only child who means the world to her now.

She will always pick this life in an instant--for Peter, always for Peter.

"Aunt Pep?" a small, croaky voice called out.

And as soon as Pepper heard the kid's voice, she quickly stood up from the couch and sat on Peter's bed, "Hey honey, good morning," she greeted as she brushes the hair off of Peter's face, "Had a good sleep?"

Peter just pursed his lips as he fidgets with the hem of his blanket, "Tired,"

Pepper just smiles tightly, understanding what the kid meant. Because these days, no matter how much Peter sleeps or how much he rests, he will always feel tired and worn-out because of all the medicines being pumped into his body.

"That's fine," the woman mumbles, "We can always have a lazy day here on your bed and just cuddle. Do you like that?"

"Uh-hmm," Peter hums, nodding, "Peter loves cuddles,"

Pepper smiles again but now genuinely as she climbs on the bed to lie beside the kid, "I love giving you cuddles too, Petey-pie," Pepper mutters as she started raking her hand through the kid's curls in a comforting manner, "We'll wait for your daddy to wake up so that we'll have a cuddle party, okay?" the woman asks.

Peter just nods at that, pursing his lips yet again as he continues to play with the hem of his blanket--the kid looked like he was thinking of so many things that his little brain couldn't even catch up to. Pepper wanted to comfort Peter and assure him that whatever he was thinking about will be fine--everything will always be fine. But the comfort that she was supposed to offer to the kid went suppressed in the woman's mind when Peter suddenly spoke, "I'm losing my hair," the kid whispers out of the blue. It was so sudden that it caught the woman in shock.

Pepper already knew about it from this morning but she was trying so hard to avoid the topic. But right now, as the adult, she knows that she needs to make Peter understand what's happening--at least, that is what Peter deserves.

"I know," Pepper sighs as she tries to offer comfort by running her hands through the kid's hair--the same gesture that she does whenever she's putting the kid to sleep, "Your dad told me."

"Why am I losing my hair?" Peter asks as he snuggles closer to his aunt.

Pepper bites her lips as she carefully find the right words to say, "You know the medicines that's being injected to your body, right?" the woman asks while Peter just nods, "Well, they're making your hair fall... but don't worry, okay? It's supposed to do that. It will be fine."

 _'How many times could I say the word, 'fine' until I believe it myself?'_ Pepper asks herself because she knows at the back of her head that not everything will turn out fine. But for Peter, Pepper realized that she's not taking anything else except for Peter being 'fine'.

"But I don't want to lose my hair." Peter mumbles, his voice so little.

"I know, honey... I know." Pepper comforts as she places a soft kiss on top of Peter's head, "I don't want you to lose your hair too but... it's just really a part of getting better."

"Am I getting better?"

The question felt like a stake going through Pepper's heart because it was one of the few questions in her mind that she doesn't really have any answer to. _"Is_ my _baby really getting better?"_ she asks herself everyday, and everyday, there was no one to answer it. But as much as she doesn't know the answer to the question, she answered with so much conviction that she almost believe in herself, "You are!" the woman mumbles, "You're already halfway the treatment and then we'll wait for the results after everything's done."

"Okay," Peter mumbles, his voice soft as he ends the discussion.

Pepper sighs, closing her eyes as she placed another soft kiss on Peter's head.

Pepper always loved the little talks she gets with Peter. It was her favorite thing to do when their life was a little less complicated. She loved explaining everything to Peter--as to why the moon only comes during night time or as to why JARVIS always tattle tales to her or why he couldn't have chocolates at night--she loved all those bits and pieces... but right now, she doesn't even know. Because whenever she talks to Peter now, it would always be about hospitals and nurses, and about the cancer and his treatments. And it pains her to know that someone who's as innocent as Peter is talking about such complicated things in his young life. Right now, she just wants to take a break from those kinds of talks and the woman will definitely give anything if it means that their life could just go back to simpler times.

"Can you... cut my hair?" Peter suddenly asks, after some minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Will my hair continue to fall?" Peter asks, changing the question that he just asked.

"Y-yeah, honey. I believe it will."

"Then can you... can you cut my hair, aunt Pep?" Peter asks as he looks up at his aunt Pepper, with those trusting eyes, "I don't want to watch it fall so... I want to get a haircut."

Pepper just smiled at the kid as she nods, "We'll cut your hair," she mumbles, "Anything for you." she added as she bopped Peter's nose.

The kid finally smiles at her as he nods, "I'll have a new hairstyle," Peter whispers, "I want it to be like Dr. Jumba from Lilo and Stitch... and then, and then I'll make my very own Stitch!"

Pepper then laughs heartily at Peter's innocence, "Dr. Jumba only has... like three hairs, Pete," she mutters and she can't even believe that she knows who Peter was referring to. Like, how can she not? She's forced to watch the freaking cartoon every morning when she's over at the mansion. Don't even mention the other cartoons that Peter watches--Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and many more.

"But it's cool!" Peter beamed.

Pepper just chuckles as she shakes her head, "I'm pretty sure that's not how haircuts work, kiddo."

"Uh-uh," Peter mumbles as he shakes his head in disagreement, huffing in disagreement, "I want to have Dr. Jumba's hair and make my own Stitch!"

Pepper just laughs and gave the argument to rest--she'll leave Tony to that. For now, Pepper will just settle for the cuddles and some light-hearted laughs from Peter.

"Okay Dr. Jumba," Pepper chuckles, "Are you up for your daily dose of cartoons?"

"Can we watch Lilo and Stitch so I can watch Dr. Jumba?"

Pepper just laughs, "Lilo and Stitch it is then."

Tony was used to waking up with a start--may it be because of his nightmares or being awaken by Peter's cries--it has already been normal for him... however, today was slightly different. Tony woke up from his sleep gradually--no nightmares, no crying, no abnormally fast heart beat waking him up. The billionaire woke up at the beautiful sound of chuckling--no not, chuckling--like full blown laughing.

"Uncle Happy, you're so funny!" a small voice muttered, laughing.

"I'm pretty sure I am funny after you drew a goatee on me. Are you making me look like your father?"

Another laughter enveloped the room as Happy lets out a few chuckles too, "You look like daddy's twin brother!"

Happy snorts at the comment as he chuckles, "I don't know if that's a compliment or not, kid."

Tony slowly gets up from his bed as he stares at his child and his best friend laughing together. Peter was holding one of Pepper's red lipstick while Happy was sitting down in front of Peter on the kid's bed.

"You'll need some glasses too!" Peter beamed as he leans on his uncle, trying to draw the promised eye glasses.

Tony found himself smiling as he saw the two in front of him. If it wasn't for the IV line on Peter's hand and the overly white walls of the hospital, he could've fooled himself that he was back in Malibu, a simple morning spent with Happy and Peter messing around.

"What fun am I missing?" Tony finally said that made the two turn towards him.

"Daddy, you're awake!" Peter beamed, "I'm making uncle Happy your twin brother!" the kid mumbles as he showed his father the lipstick that he was holding.

Tony just chuckles as he shook his head, "I'm sure aunt Pep is going to be so happy to see her lipstick used like that." Tony mumbles sarcastically, smiling a little at his kid.

"You know I can't tell him no, Tony." Happy muttered, trying to stay the absolute still while Peter was finishing his masterpiece.

"Oh no, it's actually funny to see you sporting a red goatee, Hap--you look like a complete fan of mine." the billionaire mutters, chuckling. "By the way, where's the owner of the lipstick anyway?"

"Oh, she's fetching Damon at the lobby."

Damon?

.

.

Oh yeah... their barber.

"Why?" Tony asks even though he clearly know the reason why.

"I'm going to have a new hairstyle, daddy!" Peter beamed, answering the question instead of Happy as he let the lipstick go to ask his father for a lift. Tony quickly took the kid in his arms as he pecked his child's cheek, "I'm going to have Dr. Jumba's hairstyle!" Peter announced happily that got Happy chuckling, while Tony frowns.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed, completely confused at what Peter just said, "Dr. Jumba?"

"Yeah! And I'm going to make my own Stitch!"

And then it clicked on Tony, "Dr. Jumba... you mean from--"

"Lilo and Stitch, yeah." Happy answered back as he took a tissue from the table beside Peter's bed to get rid of the red marks in his face, "The kid's been real excited to get his hair cut today, so...." Happy mutters, shrugging.

Tony was surprised. He was absolutely astonished because isn't it just last night when Peter was bawling for his falling hair? Now... the kid seemed like he wasn't even fazed by it. And somehow, Tony felt his stomach sinking because as much as Peter had accepted it, the older Stark just couldn't wrap his own mind around the idea yet. He's not ready to let go of his favorite hair yet.

"Aunt Pep told me that my hair's going to fall off so I decided to just cut it." Peter mumbles, "And then I decided that I want to look like Dr. Jumba and then, and then I'll make experiment 624--"

"626," Tony corrected absentmindedly as he continues to listen his kid's rambling.

"--and then it will turn out to be Stitch!" Peter explained happily with that brightness in his face that Tony certainly missed.

And even though Tony still couldn't process the idea of Peter having a bald head, the older Stark couldn't help but to smile at his boy's optimism, "You like three hairs to be left, kiddo?" Tony asks, chuckling. 

"Uh-huh!"

"I don't think that works."

"But I think it's cool!" the kid pouts.

Tony just chuckles, shaking his head, "How about this, kiddo?" Tony asks, bargaining, "We'll cut all your hair off without leaving three hairs and then I'll do it too so that we'll match! You like that?"

Happy stopped cleaning his face as he turned towards his boss, surprised, "Tony..."

"We'll match?!" Peter asked.

"Uh-huh." Tony mutters, smiling widely, "We'll ask Damon to give us matching haircuts, how does that sound?"

"Awesome!" Peter beamed.

"Tony, are you su--" Happy was about to ask something when Pepper and Damon entered.

"Oh, you're awake now, great," Pepper mumbles, smiling, "Do you know--"

"Yeah," Tony answers back, "I heard Peter's very excited to cut his hair off."

Pepper looks at Tony and knew that even after the meltdown this morning, everything's going to be okay. "I just wish you talked to Peter about getting Dr. Jumba's hair because to tell you the truth, not a fan." Pepper mutters, making the situation light.

"Oh, no. I actually like the idea of having three hairs left." Tony teased.

"Tony!" Pepper chastised.

"I'm kidding!" Tony mutters, chuckling--the onslaught of emotion that he felt just hours ago was completely gone as he cherishes this moment right here, "I was able to convince my kid to not get that alien's hairstyle but instead, we'll have matching hairstyles! So we'll be the bald Starks together."

Pepper's smile quickly fell as she realized that what Tony told her this morning was a true statement and not something out of Tony's emotional distress, "Tony... "

"What?" Tony asks nonchalantly, his signature cheeky grin showing on his face.

"Our hairstyle will be so awesome, daddy!" Peter exclaimed, completely excited.

"That's right!" Tony exclaimed, "So uh, Damon, should we do the cutting ceremony here or at the restroom?"

"Restroom is better so that we won't have any problem cleaning up after." the barber answered back.

Pepper and Happy just stares at their boss--but it was not a look of pity or sadness--no, it was a look of respect and pride as they admire how strong and full of love their boss is, because no matter how tough everything gets, they know that Tony will always push through--for Peter, always for Peter.

The whole afternoon was spent with lots of hair lost and new appearances earned.

"Wow, Tones," Happy mumbles, "You look like an egg,"

"A handsome egg, at that," Tony mutters, his charm still oozing even after the foreign hairstyle.

"Daddy, we look so good!" Peter exclaimed as the kid looked at the reflection of him and his father in the mirror.

"We sure do!" Tony beamed as he took Peter in his arms and placed their head side by side, "Look, we look like Aang from Avatar."

Peter gasps, the realization dawning on the kid as he sees that his father was right, "I am Aang!" Peter exclaimed excitedly, "Daddy, can I get an arrow painted on my head too?!"

"Uhh--" Tony mumbles, unsure.

"Maybe I should train like Aang too so I can control the air!" Peter rambles in excitement while still looking at his face on the mirror, completely obsessed with his new hairstyle.

"Damon, can I get my hair cut too?" Happy mumbles out of the blue that made Tony, Pepper and Peter to turn to him.

"Uhh, sure, what style?" Damon asks, a friendly smile in his face.

"I want to be like Aang too." Happy answered back, smiling.

"Happy," Tony calls, his voice soft as he realizes what Happy was doing.

"What?" Happy asks, smiling, "I can't be an awesome egg, too? I want to join the club." the man answered back coolly.

"You can join the club, uncle Happy!" Peter beamed, "We'll be the Air-benders!"

"Sure, that'd be great!" Happy smiles.

"Well, if you all are having a haircut, I must have one too!" Pepper butted in.

"Pep--"

"I've been wanting to get Princess Diana's hairstyle since forever! I'm sure Damon could try and replicate that."

"Guys you don't have to do this." Tony mumbles but Pepper just waves her hand dismissively.

"Tones, we're not doing this because of _that._ We're doing this, because we want too. Right, Happy?" Pepper asks, smiling so genuinely as she looks back at her boss.

"Yup,"

"Then, are we all in the Air-benders' club?!" Peter asked, completely unaware of what really was transpiring--not knowing, that his uncle and aunt was doing everything to show their support not only for him but also to his father--telling them, that they were all in this together.

"Yeah, buddy," Happy answers back, "We're the Air-benders." the man smiles at the kid and then turned to his boss with such a meaningful look on his face.

Tony just smiles back as he nods, thanking his best friend for such kind support.

"But, how about uncle Rhodey?" Peter suddenly asks, "He should join our club too!"

Tony finally laughs at that, "I'm pretty sure Uncle Rhodey has been a member of the Air-benders even before we joined, kiddo."

"He is?!"

\--

Peter had just finished his fifth cycle of chemotherapy a day ago and right now, they were back in Malibu to spend their time back at home and not at the hospital room that stunk of disinfectant.

"Welcome back home, sir and young sir," JARVIS greeted.

"Thanks J," Tony mumbles, smiling.

"Thank you JARVIS!" Peter beamed.

"You don't know how much I missed you," Tony mutters as he removed the backpack from his arms.

"Peter missed you too, J!" Peter added.

"Likewise sir and young sir,"

Tony was beyond happy that they were able to go back to their home, not only because he hates the hospital but because going home means that the side effects aren't as strong so that means that his baby could finally get the much needed rest that he deserves.

"Pete, no running!" Tony shouted from the living room as he placed their bags on the floor while Peter literally zoomed out from his father's side and on to the dining room.

"Uncle Rhodey!" Peter beamed as soon as he saw his uncle smiling from the room.

"How's my favorite kid?" Rhodey asked as he quickly picked the kid up and placed a bunch of kisses on Peter's cheeks, "Wow, I missed you so much!"

"Where's my kisses too, honey bear?" Tony asked as he flashed his best friend that genuine smile that has been so rare to be seen this past few months.

Rhodey just chuckles, "Kisses are only meant for my Peter pan," the man answered back playfully as he sticks his tongue out.

"That's rude," Tony pouted, chuckling.

"Uncle Rhodey, you haven't seen my hair cut yet!" the kid beamed.

The colonel have known about the incident when Peter got his haircut through a call and apparently, the three adults too but he never really got to see it in person. But now, to look at Peter without those fluffy, curly hair that he used to love--it just seemed wrong... and add the fact that Tony was sporting the same hairstyle too.

Rhodey just flashed a pitiful smile at the kid as he finally took in Peter's face. "Oh, I heard about that kiddo," the man mutters, trying hard to sound cheerful, but deep inside, it was breaking his tough heart to see his favorite kid suffer so much, "You look awesome, buddy!" he beamed, "You now look so much like your daddy."

"Uh huh," Peter nods eagerly as he flashed that bright smile at his uncle, "We're the members of the Air-benders' club."

"Air-benders?" Rhodey asked quizzically, "You mean like Aang? From Avatar?"

"Exactly like Aang from Avatar." Tony answers back, chuckling as he grabbed a pitcher of water from the counter.

"Oh, that's great!" Rhodey exclaimed, "Can I join too?"

"But you're already member of the club uncle Rhodey."

"Yeah Platypus," Tony snorted, "Aren't you the one who sported this look first way before us?" the billionaire asked mockingly that made Rhodey roll his eyes heavenwards.

"Real funny, Tones," the man mumbles, "Real funny."

Tony just laughs as he walks closer to Rhodey to get Peter and carry him, "It is funny," the billionaire mumbles, "I'll get Peter changed so why don't you look at what you're baking, I smell some burnt chicken."

The man's eyes grew wide as saucers as he looked back at the oven, "Our lunch!" Rhodey exclaimed as he quickly ran back towards the oven while Tony started walking to get to Peter's room, his face plastered with a smile.

The whole afternoon was spent doing absolutely nothing. Rhodey and Tony was just sitting on the couch, watching some cartoon shows that Peter forced them to watch. The kid on the other hand was completely absorbed as he scribbles down on a paper, writing and drawing things that Peter found amusing.

Tony yawned as he stretches, trying to take a look at the art that his child was making, "What's that, bubba?"

"I draw family, daddy!" Peter beamed as he showed the half-finished art to his father.

It was a simple art--abstract, that's how Tony would like to call it. There were five stick figures, some unrecognizable shapes scattered on the paper and some dots that the man doesn't really know what it was for.

Tony gasps dramatically while Peter just smiles proudly as his father looks at the drawing, "This is our family? This is awesome, kiddo!"

"Uh-huh!" Peter answered back happily.

Tony just smiles as he nods. Well, he's got to agree with Peter's drawing because well, their family is very much like an abstract--you can't really understand it but you know there's a deeper meaning to it.

"So where's daddy?" Tony asks.

"This is you, daddy!" Peter answers back as he points to a red stick figure besides a smaller blue stick figure.

"And I'm assuming that you're the blue one, huh?" Tony asks while Peter just nods.

"And where's uncle Rhodey, kiddo?" Rhodey asks, joining the two as he stares at the drawing too.

"This is uncle Rhodey," Peter answers back pointing at the black stick figure, "And aunt Pepper," the kid continues, now pointing at a pink stick figure, "And uncle Happy!" Peter ends as he points at the last stick figure that was colored green.

"That's wonderful, kiddo!" Rhodey beamed, smiling brightly.

"But it's not finished yet," Peter mumbles as he took the paper back on the table to start scribbling on it again.

"What's missing?" Tony asks.

Peter took the black crayon and started writing, "Our names!" the kid beams.

Peter started writing on each stick figures and it really surprised the two adults as they watch the kid write in perfect spelling even though some letters were backwards and others were a little crooked. But nevertheless, Peter spelled every word correct including their own names.

"W-where did you learn that, kiddo?" Tony asks, surprised. The man had taught Peter the alphabet before and helped him write as early as the kid turned four but he never really taught Peter to write in words or to even spell things right. So now to see Peter spell out Uncle, Aunt and Daddy in correct spelling was such a proud moment for the father.

"Aunt Pep teached me yesterday." the kid answers back, still scribbling some circles and dots on the paper.

Rhodey smiled proudly as he gave Tony a pat, "You did so great, Pete!" the man beamed, "You got all the spellings right!"

"Uh-huh!" Peter muttered, smiling, "I wanted to learn to write."

"Wow, you did really great, bambino." Tony beamed proudly, "I'm sure you'll able to learn how to write more words in just a week! Would that be awesome?"

Peter's eyes then lit up, smiling so bright as he turns to his father, "Am I finally going to school daddy?!" he asks, the words completely taken out of context by the overly eager kid, that made Tony and Rhodey's smile to fade, "Are you sending me to school so I'll learn more?" Peter asked excitedly, "I can't wait to go to school, daddy!"

Peter was so happy then that Tony nor Rhodey could break the awful news to the kid and spoil his happiness. Dr. Perez had already advised them that it was better for Peter to not go to school yet and even though Tony had agreed to it, he was already second guessing his decision as he watch his kid excitedly talk about going to school.

So when the next week came, people shouldn't have been surprised to see a class room in the Stark residence instead of Peter's playroom. There was a huge white board with complete eraser and colorful markers. There were five seats facing the board that was arranged systematically. Papers, pencils, crayons and paints were placed on each table for each students. And of course, the most important thing was Peter's classmates.

Tony told Dr. Perez about his plan and the woman was happy enough to recommend children who were experiencing the same thing that Peter is experiencing. They were able to gather four other kids who weren't able to go to school because of childhood cancer and let them have classes every Mondays and Thursdays to learn together. And of course, to top it all off, Tony had paid a kindergarten teacher to start the classes.

The only difference of Tony's kindergarten and a normal kindergarten, is that it was tailored for children who has cancer and the man couldn't help but to be so proud when he saw that large smile on Peter's face.

"Welcome to Stark's Academy for the cool kinders," Tony beamed as soon as he opened Peter's playroom.

Peter's eyes shone, his once pale face had some bits of color as his jaw dropped in amusement, "Wow," was all Peter was able to say.

\--

A life with cancer is never really easy. It's a life full of ups and downs, but sometimes, it is mostly downs. But no matter how life screws the Stark's over, Tony will always fight back and will always get back up--not for himself, no, but for Peter, _always_ for Peter.

The past few weeks had been relatively easy for Tony and Peter. The kid wasn't having any severe side effects besides from getting tired all the time but Tony was already thankful for that--he can certainly take small mercies.

Besides from getting tired, Peter was relatively well--in fact, the kid was brighter than ever. Peter was always smiling. The kid is always hyper especially inside the makeshift classroom that Tony made. Peter was also so friendly with all his classmates and loves playing with them even though, well, sometimes, kids could disagree with each other that would result into a fight and some crying fits--but other than that, it was great. And it was when Tony realized how much Peter needs friends his age in order to grow.

Everything was going well and Tony is just really thankful. And today, Peter is getting his last cycle of chemotherapy before he goes into his consolidation treatments.

"Is this the last one, daddy?" Peter asks as he clings closer to his father, burying his face into Tony's collar bones in an attempt to seek comfort.

Tony sighs.

Getting chemotherapy doesn't really get better over time especially for a kid who's afraid of doctors, nurses and needles. Every time Peter gets his port accessed, he would always cry--guttural sounds coming out of his little baby's mouth, screaming and sobbing while the nurse accesses his port to get the chemo medicines into him. It was never easy and Tony was always there--forced to watch his little baby endure such traumatizing thing, forced to hold Peter down while the kid's little arms and legs flails in an attempt to escape from such pain. It was always painful for Peter and it is always as equally painful for Tony.

And now, here they are, back at it again.

"Last one, honey and then we'll start your other treatments after this, okay?" Tony answers back, even though the man clearly know the percentage of uncertainty that the chemotherapy could fail--that there could still be cancer cells left even after all the things that they have done.

But right now, Tony wanted to be optimistic even though he's not really that type of man. But for Peter, he would always assume the best--he would only accept success.

"And then we'll get ice cream after?" Peter asks as he lays his head on his father's chest.

"Ben & Jerry's Pistachio Pistachio?" Tony asks, teasing Peter knowing that the kid hates that flavor.

Peter whines as he shook his head, "That's yucky, daddy," the kid answers back as he finally lifts his head to meet his father's eyes, "I want Peanut Butter cup! And Milk and Cookies for you, Vanilla for aunt Pep--"

"--S'mores for your uncle Happy and an Ice cream Sammie for uncle Rhodey, is that right, bambino?" Tony asks, finishing what Peter was about to say as he smiles.

"Yeap!" the kid beamed as he pops his P, "We'll have an ice cream party!"

"Right," Tony smiles, melting at his kid, "But before all that, we'll finish this first, huh?"

Peter finally nods, that small smile never leaving his lips, "Last onesies!" the kid beams.

"Is Peter ready for his last treatment?" the nurse asked as he smiles brightly at the kid.

"Super sonic is ready," Peter answers back, his face turning into his serious face.

"Okay, let's get you ready, Pete," Tony mumbles as he takes Peter on to the bed.

Peter lays on the bed, while still holding his father's hands, "Don't leave me, daddy."

Tony just smiles as he brushes Peter's hair away from his face, "Daddy will always be by your side, bubba. I will never leave you." he whispers as he places a soft kiss on Peter's forehead.

"Promise?" Peter asks, his voice small.

"I promise," Tony answers back, "I promise that I'll always be here, bambino. You don't need to be scared, okay?"

Peter finally smiles at that, nodding, "Okay," he answers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that! This chapter is mainly fluff and relationship of the whole Iron Family. I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you do, please tell me what you think on the comments section down below because I get really inspired by all of your comments!
> 
>   
> And also, did you guys notice the difference on this fanfic? Well, guess what--I added another chapter for this particular story. I was planning on finishing this with only six chapters since this is a '5+1 fic' but then, as I laid out the plot and all the things that will happen, I realized that it will be impossible to squeeze it in a six chapter fic. So now, I am planning on a seven+ chapters. I still don't really know how long this will be since the plot points tends to move as I put on the words to it, but I guarantee you guys that this will probably a maximum of ten chapters.
> 
> But anyway, thank you guys for all the support and I love you all :*
> 
>   
> 1 Peter 5:10 - "And the God of all grace, who called you to his eternal glory in Christ, after you have suffered a little while, will himself restore you and make you strong, firm and steadfast."


	4. A question of 'Why's'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meep.

It has been weeks now since Peter's last induction treatment ended and all that was left, was to wait for the result of Peter's bone marrow biopsy. It is truly scary to say the very least. Tony had been on the edge for the past few days--only able to sleep for a few hours in the evening before his nightmares would wake him up. The night terrors would sometimes consist of Peter dying, Peter fading away, Peter crying--it was horrible but somehow, he was able to manage what was happening in his life thanks to his friends who are always by his side.

Speaking of friends, Tony was truly thankful for his friends for saving his ass yet again. Stark Industries has a very important meeting today and even though the billionaire badly wants to decline and just stay with his baby and just bask in the normalcy of their current life, he couldn't. Obadiah was clear when he said that he needs Tony there with him. Even with numerous appeals at the man, Tony was still not given the permission to be absent at the meeting. And much to the genius' heavy heart, he needed to leave Peter back at the mansion with Happy and Pepper on baby sitting duty.

"Don't worry about him Tony," Happy sighs as he shook his head at his friend's unnecessary worrying.

"Just call me when anything happens, okay?" the man mutters, his voice hushed as he tries hard to keep his voice in the minimum as to not disturb the meeting that he was currently attending.

Happy rolls his eyes at that, "Tones, seriously, we got this. Besides, the kid has probably forgotten that you're missing."

Tony frowns then, a small tinge of pain creeping up in his heart. Though he knows, in the radical part of his mind that he was being so childish to be hurt about something trivial like it, "What do you mean?" he asks, feeling sad that his son has already forgotten about him.

"The kid's having a great time with his classmates and Ms. Suzy," Happy answers back, "Tones, everything's good, so please just focus on your meeting right now," the man mumbles.

Tony finally sighs, relenting, "Fine," he mumbles, "I'll call back later,"

"I'm not expecting it," Happy answers back, chuckling as he finally ended the call before his boss could retaliate.

"Mr. Hogan, the parents of the children have all arrived." JARVIS announced as soon as he ended the call.

"Has the class ended, JARVIS?" Happy asks as he stood up from the sofa to greet Peter and the kids when they get out of the room.

"Ms. Suzy is leading the ending prayer of the class so they'll be out of the room in a few moments." the AI answered back.

"Great," Happy mutters, "Thanks, JAR," he added as he started walking towards the closed door of the makeshift classroom, waiting patiently for the kids.

The moment the door opened, chaos erupted. Giggles and noise enveloped the whole Stark Mansion as soon as the kids ran out of the room.

"Uncle Hap!" Peter beamed as soon as he saw his uncle waiting outside the room.

"Hey kiddo, how was kindergarten?" the man asked as he carried Peter in his arms in a swift move while the other kids ran outside the mansion to greet their parents at the garden.

"It was great!" Peter beamed, "Ms. Suzy taught us how to write and spell!"

"Really?" Happy asked enthusiastically, "That's great, I'm pretty sure your dad's going to be real proud, kiddo." the man beamed.

"Hi mommy!" one of the kids exclaimed, catching both Peter and Happy's attention.

"Mommy!" another kid--namely Kate exclaimed as she ran towards her mom. The other kids followed suit as they ran to their respective parents.

All the four kids' mothers were there to pick up them up. And as Peter is friends with everyone, all the adults were pretty acquainted as well. They all share the same struggles and everyone was just really thankful that someone like Tony Stark had helped them provide education for their children who was too ill to attend regular kindergarten classes.

As for Peter's security and identity, the billionaire made the families sign an NDA that they voluntarily and happily signed.

"Daddy's still not home?" the kid asks as he sees all of his friends' parents but his own father was nowhere in sight.

"Your dad's still back at SI for some meetings. He'll be home later." the man answers back.

"Hey Pete!" Michael's mom exclaimed, smiling, "Come on, I brought some cupcakes for everyone." the woman exclaimed as the other kids swarmed the table on the garden, excited for the sweet treats.

It has been a tradition now that they will always spend the afternoon having snacks--it was a way of bonding with the kids and as well as with the parents.

"Go and get some, kiddo," Happy mutters as he placed Peter down to get the kid to socialize with the others, "I'll search for your aunt Pep, she's probably taking some calls."

"Here you go, honey." Kate's mom said as she handed the chocolate cupcake to Peter, "I'm pretty sure you're starving." the woman smiles.

"Thank you Mrs. McKenzie," Peter smiles as he happily accepts the cupcake.

Peter sat on one of the benches as he quietly munches on his cupcake.

"The cupcake is great, isn't it?" Michael asked as he sat beside Peter, beaming.

"Yeah, it's so good,"

"My mom made it." the kid boasts, "She always bakes for us everyday. She sometimes make cupcakes, sometimes cookies, sometimes cakes. She also let us help and it's always so fun." Michael mutters.

"Yeah, that does sounds fun," Peter smiles, remembering the same fun that he and his aunt Pep have had whenever they would bake cakes for his dad, or his two uncles.

"Do you and your mom bake too?" the kid asks innocently as he laps on the stray frosting on his hand.

He was about to say yes, when he realized that there was something wrong. Peter frowns at that. _Mom_? A simple question raising so many other thoughts in the kid's mind. Does he even have one? Peter begins to ask himself.

Peter's brows clashed as he thinks for an answer to such simple question but no matter how hard the kid thinks about it, he couldn't come up with any.

"Uhh," Peter mumbles, unsure.

All his life, it has always been him, his dad, his aunt and uncles and his grandma Roberta, besides from them, there was no one else. But even though he could count the important people in his life with his own hands, the kid was happy and contented. And to be honest, the kid never really gave too much attention at the thought of having a mother. Sure, sometimes he thinks about it but it never really came to mind that he _needed_ one. He doesn't even know what it feels to have a mother since the kid has never really seen her--much less know her. However, even though Peter was very much contented with the family that he has, even though the child was delighted to have so many people on his side, loving him, caring for him, protecting him... he wonders if there was _more_.

"Aunt Pep and I always bakes," Peter finally answers back, his thoughts running wild that his young Stark brain couldn't even cope up.

"Is Ms. Potts your mom?" the kid asks again.

It was another question that Peter wasn't really sure what the answer is. Is she? Is she not?

 _Is Aunt Pep my mom_? Peter thought. _She's the one who takes care of me just like how Kate's mom does to her. Aunt Pep is the one who spends time with me by baking and cooking just like how Michael's mom does with him. Aunt Pep is the one who sings me to sleep just like how a mother would. So, is_ she _my mom?_

...

 _But why do I call her Aunt if she's my mom_?

Peter sighs, getting tired like he has ran a marathon even though he was only sitting there, thinking, contemplating. But Peter knew in his very young age that Pepper, was _in fact_ , not his mother. Sure, the woman is the one who takes care of him, who loves him unconditionally, who scolds him for his best interest and growth and would give him the _bestest_ of hugs after, would pepper him with soft kisses that would make him giggle and laugh, whose cuddles are so warm, he could easily sleep peacefully on her arms. But, is that _enough_ to be considered as a mother?

Isn't a mother someone who gave birth to somebody? Isn't a mother someone whom your father loves romantically? Isn't a mother someone... Isn't a mother...

A _mother_.

 _It's so confusing._ Peter thought.

....

So if a mother is someone who gave birth to somebody... then it must be _her_. The young kid has heard about his mother once or twice whenever the adults thought that he wasn't listening. He heard that she left, he heard that she disappeared, Peter heard that his mother didn't love his father anymore after he was born.

_So if she's my mother, then why did she leave?_

Isn't a mother someone who loves unconditionally? Isn't a mother someone who stays no matter how tough life is? Isn't a mother someone like _Pepper_? And not _her_?

Peter was thoroughly bewildered as he continues to decipher what _defines_ a mother. But no matter how many times he tried to think, he couldn't find the answer to his questions.

"Aunt Pep's not my mom," Peter answers back, absent-minded.

"Where's your mom then?" the kid asks with curiosity and without any heat.

It was a question that he doesn't have an answer to. It was a question that was making his head hurt just by thinking about it. Where is his mom anyway? The kid never really questioned it, never really asked about it. The child was full of so much love from his dad, from his uncle Rhodey and Happy, and most importantly, Peter was filled by a motherly love courtesy of his Aunt Pepper. He was contented--filled to the brim.

But right now, as he's surrounded by the mothers of his friends, as someone asks him where his mother is, he felt hollow--like something was lacking, like something was missing.

Come to think of it, Peter doesn't really know where his mom is or why she left. So the question asked by his friend was something he was asking in his mind too.

"I don't know," Peter answers back as he looks down, defeated.

It was Peter's first time to really think about his mother. He has been so carefree about not having his mom with him because he felt happy with just his father. But somehow, at the back of his head, the kid questions what he misses in life just because his mom wasn't by his side.

"You should probably ask your dad," Michael mumbles, nodding at himself as he continues to focus on the chocolate cupcake on his hand, "Whenever my mom's not home, I always ask my dad and he always knows where she is. Sometimes she goes to the mall without telling me or sometimes, she's at work," the kid mutters, "Your mom's just probably at work or something. You should ask your dad so you'll know,"

"Michael, honey, come here and let me fix your face," Michael's mother exclaimed, "You have chocolate frosting all over," the woman mutters.

Michael bolted out of Peter's side as the kid ran towards her mother, leaving the confused Stark alone. And for the first time in Peter's life, he felt a void in his heart--an abyss so deep, Peter felt dizzy just thinking about it.

For the first time in Peter's life, Peter wonders where his mom is.

It has been hours now since Peter's classmates went home, leaving the Stark mansion as silent as possible. Pepper was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for everyone as they wait for Tony's arrival from work. Happy on the other hand was sitting on the sofa, watching the television with Peter--the movie Chicken little was playing. The kid was sitting on the floor, playing with his LEGO's as he tries to build a spaceship out of the blocks.

"Uncle Happy, where's your mom?" Peter asked out of the blue, his attention still on the blocks but his mind was far away.

The question took the head of security off guard as he eyes the kid beside him, "Why are you asking, Pete?"

Peter just shrugs as he places another block on his growing spaceship, "Just asking,"

Happy sighs at that as he looks back at the TV, just looking at it, and not really watching, "My mom's in a different state--uhh, Oklahoma. She lives with my dad."

Peter just nods, "Do you still see her?"

"Sometimes," Happy answers back, "During her birthday or during my dad's. I also come home during Christmas or sometimes when it's my birthday." he added, "Why do you ask, kiddo?"

Peter shrugs yet again as he placed the last piece on his LEGO, "Nothing," he answers back, "I just wonder where my mom is." the kid mumbles as he finally turns towards his Uncle Happy.

Peter had been thinking about his mother ever since Michael asked him about her. He wonders why his mother was not home. He wonders why his dad never talked about her. He wonders why she's able to leave him for such a long time. Peter wonders if his own mom loves her.

Happy was taken aback by the sudden statement because it was the very first time the man heard Peter ask about that woman who shall not be named, "I, uhh," the man stuttered, not really knowing how to respond or even to find any other words other than his stutters.

"I know that her name's Mary." Peter whispers as he looks down, "I heard daddy talking about her to you, uncle Rhodey and aunt Pep."

Happy stares at the kid like a deer caught in front of a head light, "Yeah, uhh, your mom's name is Mary... Yeah," the man confirms, his mind running a few kilometres per minute--his mind going into an overdrive as he panics.

"Where is she?" the kid asks, his doe eyes piercing through his uncle's heart as the large man starts to fiddle on his seat, "All my friends' mom are always with them. They always come here to pick them up. Mrs. McKenzie always makes sure that Kate is okay. Michael's mom always bakes for him... But my mom... I don't know where she is," the kid mutters.

Tony has warned everyone of this very moment--the moment when Peter will finally ask about his mom. Tony had told them to hold it off and let him explain to his kid about their situation. Tony had asked everyone to keep silent about Mary or even that flipping Parker.

And right now as Peter stares at Happy with that look for of curiosity, longing... And pain, the man couldn't help but to feel bad for the kid, "Kiddo, I don't think I'm in the right place to tell you about her," the man mutters, "It should be your dad to tell you about your mom."

Peter looks down, defeated, and the man thought that the kid would finally rest the subject but he was shocked when Peter talked back, "But I want to know something about her too." Peter mutters as he looks at his uncle Happy again, his eyes brimming with tears, "All my friends all have their moms with them." the kid added, looking so lost and confused, so hurt and betrayed, "Kate and Lacey told me that their moms always hold them whenever they're crying, especially when they get their treatments. Michael's mom always spends time with him and Jacob's mom always sings him to sleep." Peter was crying now, tears streaming down his face as he reasoned out to his uncle while the man was there, stunned and hurt all the same time.

Happy sighs at the kid's reaction as he scooted closer towards Peter, "Buddy," he calls as he held Peter's chin to get the kid's attention, "I don't know anything about your mom and if I ever know anything, it is still not my place to tell," Happy explains.

"Does my mom not love me?" Peter asks, sniffling, crying silently--tears streaming down his face as he hiccups. It was all it takes to break Happy's heart, "Does she _not want me_?" 

Happy gasps at that as he frowns deeper at the kid, "Don't think like that, bud," the man mutters as he pulled Peter closer to him and softly dries the tears from the kid's face with his thumbs, "I'm pretty sure your mom loved you, kiddo..." the man consoled, smiling tightly at the kid as he cups Peter's cheeks, "And if ever that changed over the course of time, remember that your dad loves you, so much! Tony loves you very very much," he ended as he finally smiles genuinely, locking his eyes at Peter.

The man hated seeing Peter cry just like how he hates it when Tony does too. Happy treats Tony as his own brother now and Peter as his own nephew. And when they're hurt, Happy feels the same way too. And seeing Peter so hurt and questioning his self-worth because of someone who hurt Tony many times over, who abandoned the two Starks and left them alone on their own, seeing Peter cry and be jealous because his own mom left him because she was not contented with what she had--Happy feels so utterly sad and wretched and he wants nothing else but to bring that beaming smile back on Peter's face and let him know that there are so many people who loves him so much--that he doesn't need that good for nothing woman in her life.

"But why did she leave me if she loved me?" the kid asks again as Happy sighs.

"I don't know, Pete," he whispers, "But one thing I do know is that your dad loves you so much. I love you so much... We all love you so much." the man mutters as he took the kid on his lap and hugged him tight. The man wished he could do much more--to comfort and to assure, but right now, since he couldn't say much, the man settled for a hug.

Happy has been there way before Peter was born. The man has seen how life has screwed the Starks over and he's been here long enough to ache with Tony, to ache with Peter. And now as they all battle with Peter's cancer, as they battle with Peter's identity with his mother, Happy just wish that life could give them a damn break. Happy just wish that life, for once, would leave Peter alone.

And now, as Happy stares at the poor kid--his heart broken in two and tears brimming in his eyes--Happy swears in his life to always be there for Peter. Happy swears to protect Peter with all his life--may it be from physical or emotional pain--Happy will always be there.

Peter sighs as he hugs his uncle back, burying his face deep on the large man's neck, seeking comfort, seeking solace, "I love you too... and daddy, and uncle Rhodey, and auntie Pep and nonna Roberta." the kid whispers.

"We all love you, kiddo, always remember that."

Peter nods, tears brimming on his eyes, "Thank you uncle Hap," he whispers.

"Your mom might not be here but we're always here." Happy mutters as he break out from the hug to wipe Peter's tears away, "When your dad comes, we'll talk to him, okay?" Happy mutters, offering a smile to the kid.

Peter just nods at that as he hugs his uncle back, feeling the love that he certainly needed as of the moment--basking on the love that will temporarily fill the void in the kid's chest. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, not letting each other go and that was how they were found by the only woman in the house.

"Dinner's rea--" Pepper exclaimed, her voice dying down as she sees the two cuddling on the couch, "Wha--am I missing something?" the woman asks, confused.

"Oh, uhh--" Happy mumbles, wanting to explain but not really.

"We're having a cuddle party, aunt Pep!" Peter beamed, the tears were long gone as the kid smiled brightly, "And now it's your turn!"

Peter quickly jumped out of his uncle's lap to run towards his aunt and hugged her legs.

"Awww!" the woman cooed, "Yeah, that's right, it's my turn now. So show your best, cuddle bug!" Pepper beamed as she took the kid into her arms while Peter hugged his aunt tight, burying his face on the crook of the woman's neck.

"Cuddles!" Peter exclaimed, chuckling.

"I so love your cuddles, honey," Pepper smiles as she starts to walk back towards the kitchen to finish what she's doing but still carrying the kid in her arms, "Hap, come on, dinner's ready. Tony's probably at the gate now too," the woman announced as she turned her back towards the former boxer.

And as Happy watches Pepper and Peter together, he smiled, "I don't think you need to search for your mom, kiddo." he whispers, "She's been here since you were born--she never left,"

Tony came home very late since Obadiah forced the billionaire to catch up with all the things that he have missed when he was out caring for Peter. It was an exhausting day for the man and he was craving nothing else but the hugs and kisses from his son. He could't wait to wrap his arms around Peter again and just feel the love and safety that his kid provides him.

But when he went home at around past 10:00 PM, Tony already knew that the best cuddle he could get was a soft kiss on Peter's forehead and a whispered 'good night' since it was already past his kid's bedtime.

"Tones," Happy greeted him as soon as he opened the door into his mansion.

Tony eyed the man quizzically when he was met with a worried look on his friend's face and it was enough to raise a panic on the billionaire's chest, his heart leaping up into his throat as he imagines all his horrifying nightmare becoming a reality, "Where's Peter?!" the man demanded as he tries to quickly run towards his baby's room.

"Tony, Tones," Happy calls as he intercepts his boss from dashing through the staircase to get to the younger Stark's bedroom, "Relax, Peter's fine. He's fine, he's good," the man assured as Tony just stares at his friend, his mouth agape.

"H-he's... Peter's what?" Tony asks, confused and scared out of his mind, his heart still beating so fast in his chest.

"Peter's fine, Pepper's with him and she's trying to get him to sleep." Happy explains.

"Then wh--" Tony mutters, stopping midway to catch his breath, to catch his heart from falling because of all the frightening things he didn't want to imagine in his mind, "Why the fuck do you look like that?" he asks, half shouting but completely serious.

"Oh shoot," Happy gasps, surprised, "Did I look like something hap--"

"You definitely looked like it." Tony sighs, finishing what Happy was about to say since he did not wanting to hear it.

"Shit, sorry Tony," the man apologizes back as he scratches the back of his head, "I'm sorry if I delivered the wrong message. But uhh, Peter's absolutely fine--in fact, Pepper's having a hard time tucking Peter to sleep because he's been so hyper and has a hundred questions, so..."

"Happy," Tony sighs, finally letting out a strained breath as he glares at his friend, "Please for the love of me, don't ever look like that ever again. I don't know if my heart could handle it," the man mutters.

"Yeah sorry," the man apologized again, smiling sheepishly.

"Why do you even look like that?" Tony asks as he finally let his shoulders loose in a slump, releasing his tie and throwing it on the sofa, releasing the scary tension in his chest with it, "I really thought that something happened."

"Oh uhh, it's Peter." Happy mutters, "But it isn't about the kid's uhh, health--it's about Mary."

Tony furrows his brows at that as he glares, yet again, towards the man, "What about her?" the man asks, "Did she finally decided to drop by and say hi? Cause, I should say, her visit is long overdue for uhh--" the man mutters as he looks at his watch, "--forever. Yeah, she's been overdue since forever and right now, I don't think I want to see her anymore."

"She's not here, Tony," Happy mutters, sighing.

Tony just shrugs, "Then, good--that's great," he said.

"Tony, uhh..."

Tony rolled his eyes at Happy, getting impatient by the man's unnecessary rumblings, just wanting to end whatever this was, "Hap, if you have something to say, just spill it."

"Uhh... Peter--" Happy mumbles, trying to find the right words to say but failing. And when Tony frowns at him, the man decided to just settled for simpler words, "Peter asked about Mary today."

And wow, that was not what Tony was expecting to hear, "He what?" the man asked, his mouth agape once again.

"Peter asked about his mother today." Happy repeated, "The kid asked me why his mom left him and if his mom loved him." the man sighs, "He's been restless ever since and was waiting for you to explain it to him since I didn't want to be the one to tell him." Happy explains that quickly knocked the breath out of Tony's lungs.

Tony had been dreading for this very day--the day when Peter's old enough to realize what he's missing in life. Tony had been thinking constantly--everyday of how he would explain to his son why he doesn't have a mother, why his mom left or why she's not around anymore. And now, that that day has finally come, all of Tony's thoughts built up for years, all the explanations that he has memorized suddenly vanished--his mind was blank, white and void.

"I--"

"Daddy?" someone asks, a voice so little, Tony would've missed it if not for the complete silence between him and his friend. "Daddy, you're home!"

Tony quickly turned towards the stairs where the voice came from. The man was greeted by an overly excited Peter racing down the stairs with Coco tucked in his arms while his left hand was on the handrails for his safe descent. Pepper was on top of the stairs, trailing behind the kid.

"I really tried to get him to sleep for hours now but it has been fruitless." Pepper sighs, "I'm sorry Tony, the kid just really missed you."

"Daddy!" Peter exclaimed, quickly running towards his father as soon as his bare feet touched the ground.

Tony quickly caught the kid before he could collide into his legs and carried him, "Hey bud, it's past your bedtime. Don't you think that your bum should be in bed right now?" the man asks after placing a soft kiss on Peter's cheeks.

"But I was waiting for you." Peter answers back as he hugged his father and then laying his head on his father's chest.

"You missed me that much, huh?" Tony asks, smiling a little.

"Uh-huh." Peter answers back, nodding.

Tony just hums at that, "Come on, let's have some pajama party." the man mutters as he kissed the top of the child's head, "I can handle this, guys. Thanks for baby sitting this little nuisance over here."

"Not a baby," Peter whispers as he smiles cheekily, still laying his head on top of his father's chest.

"Yeah sure, but you're a nuisance." Tony mutters chuckling, "Thanks Hap, Pep," he added, smiling at the two.

"Anytime, Tones," Pepper smiles back, still clueless of what was happening.

"Bye Auntie Pepper, bye uncle Hap," Peter mutters, his voice soft.

"Good night honey," Pepper mutters as she places a kiss on Peter's cheeks then grabbed her purse from the sofa.

"Good night Pete." Happy added as he kisses the kid's bald head, "Bye boss," the man added as he smiles tightly at the billionaire.

The two adults finally left the mansion, leaving the two Starks alone, leaving Tony to fend his feelings all by himself.

"What do you say about camping out?" Tony asks out of the blue while they were ascending the stairs, Peter still tucked in his arms.

"Camping?" the kid asks.

Tony hums, absentminded--his mind was already thinking of the ways and words on how to explain to Peter everything about Mary.

"We'll sleep under the stars," Tony answers back.

And sleep they did. 

Tony set up a medium sized tent on their garden in five minutes, setting up a campfire for another five and settling down for another five. Peter was tucked beside Tony, lying on the sleeping bag that the man prepared while the older man stared at the night blue sky filled with twinkling stars.

"How was your day, bud?" Tony begins to ask, his hands constantly massaging Peter's head

"T'was great," Peter answers back, "Ms. Suzy taught us how to write and spell."

"Uh-huh?" 

"And we ate cupcakes that Michael's mom baked." Peter added, "It was fun," the kid mutters, "But you weren't there so it was less fun."

Tony chuckles at that as he nods, "Yeah?" he asks, "Do you like it when I'm with you?"

"I love it when you're with me, daddy,"

"Me too, bud. Me too."

That was the end of the conversation, leaving a comfortable silence for so many minutes. Tony thought that the kid has conked out on him already and saved him from explaining things about Mary--maybe they could do that tomorrow.

"Daddy?"

Or not. 

"Yeah, bambino?" Tony asks back.

"Where's my mom?" Peter asked, not rumbling or even stuttering. The kid asked it with such surety that it scared Tony.

After some silence, Tony finally answered with a question, "Why do you ask?"

"All my friends' moms came today and you know, they told me everything that they do with their moms and it's just... I wonder if my mom loves me because I don't see her here or even receive a call from her."

Tony sighs at that and couldn't help but to feel heavy-hearted as he hears his child's concerns first hand. Ever since Peter grew up, the child never once asked about his mother or even said the word 'mom' or 'mother' or 'mommy' but Tony sees the longing in his child's eyes whenever they would watch films that involves motherhood, sees the curiosity in Peter's eyes whenever Pepper would call her mom to ask about certain recipes or whenever his nonna Roberta would show love or even scold Rhodey for something dumb.

Tony wasn't numb as to what Peter was feeling. He's seen it in the kid's eyes, felt it every time the kid seeks comfort when a sad scene flashes on the screen whenever their watching movies, or when he would snuggle close to his nonna Roberta whenever the woman was over. Tony knew ever since he found out that Mary was cheating on him that Peter will also feel the hurt, the pain and the betrayal of being abandoned by his own mother.

And now to finally see outwardly that Peter was in fact, bothered and sad that he doesn't have a mother, hits so much painful than it ever did.

"Your mom was amazing, Pete." Tony whispered out, continuing to stare at the star-filled void before him. "Her name is Mary Fitzpatrick... well uh, Stark," the billionaire couldn't believe that after five years of Mary leaving the Stark mansion, he would lie down before the stars with his child, hugging him tight and telling him about his mother.

"I know her name," Peter whispers back.

"You do?"

"Uh-huh." the kid mutters, "Heard you talking about her with uncle Happy, auntie Pepper and uncle Rhodey."

Tony smirks at that as he places his left arm underneath his head for some cushion, "You're a little sneaky, aren't you?" the man laughs, "Anyway, your mom's amazing... she was... she is a geneticist."

"Geneticist?" Peter asks, "What does that mean?"

"Well, uh, let's just say that she's a woman of science." Tony explains, "And well, you know, your mom loved you so much. You were born into this world and she loved cuddling you in her arms, she loved kissing your little cheeks and bopping your little nose..."

"Then why did she leave?"

Tony sighs again. _Why did she leave?_ Five years in and Tony still doesn't know the answer to that question because even he, for months and years, have asked that very same question to himself and found no answer. _Was it him? Was it Peter? Was it some other things that made her leave?_

" _I don't know,_ bubba," Tony answers back, his voice so small he wonders if Peter heard him.

"Why don't you know?"

 _Why_. Such a complicated thing to answer but holds so much meaning when answered. And Tony hopes that he could answer all the why's in his life, just for the littlest bit of peace in his mind.

"Well, your dad maybe a genius but I don't have the answer to everything." he mutters, "But what you need to know and the important thing that you need to remember is that your mom loved you, okay?" Tony asks as he taps Peter's side, "She loved you so much with all her heart and you should never think that it was your fault why she left."

"If it's not me, then who?" Peter asks again as the kid looked up at his father, meeting the man's brown eyes.

_Me. It was my fault._

Tony shrugs, "I guess it was me, bubba,"

Peter frowns at his father's answer as he crawled on top of his dad and plopped down, his ears directly on top of his father's chest, hearing every beat of his heart, "Why do you think it was your fault?"

Tony hums, "Maybe because I wasn't enough."

Peter snuggles closer to his father after the man answered, "I'm sleepy, daddy,"

Tony chuckles, tiredness wearing down on him as he places his hand on Peter's head, "Sleep then, Pete,"

"We're sleeping here?"

"We are,"

"Okay,"

...

...

"Daddy?"

"Yes, bud?"

"I love you,"

Tony smiles warmly, the heaviness in his heart slowly ebbing away as he held his child, "I love you too, kiddo," the man answers back as he placed a kiss on top of Peter's head.

"How much do you love me?"

Tony chuckles at that as he constantly stare at the stars twinkling above them, "I love you too, from Saturn and back."

"That's far," Peter whispers in amazement.

"It is," Tony mumbles, smiling, "That's approximately 746 million miles away from the Earth."

Peter smiles at that, "I love you from Uranus and back,"

"That's farther away, kiddo," Tony comments, chuckling at his kid's competitiveness.

"It's the fourth planet from the Earth, daddy."

"That's right," Tony smiles proudly, nodding.

After saying their I love you's and competing with each other, silence occupied the two Starks again and Tony thought Peter was finally asleep but that was debunked when Peter talked again.

"Daddy?"

"Pete, seriously, it's past your bedtime now, you should sleep." the older Stark mutters.

"I know, I will sleep now," Peter chuckles cheekily.

"That's right you are," Tony mutters, "Close your eyes, count to ten and go to la la land--I'll see you there."

"Okay,"

one...

two...

three...

"Dad?"

"Pete, sleep now,"

"You're enough."

"What was that?" Tony asks, not quiet getting what Peter had said.

"You're enough for me, daddy." Peter mutters as he hugs his dad closer, "All I need is you,"

Tony didn't realize it immediately but when he did, Peter was already asleep on top of his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Tony didn't realize it but when he did, tears of happiness streamed down his temples as he stares at the vast blue sky before him.

"Me too, bubba. You're all that I need too, so please, don't go anywhere where I can't follow you."

\--

Promises has always been empty words for Tony Stark. He never really liked promises--he feels like promises are meant to be broken. It is a word that is so useless that if it were for him, it shouldn't have been in the dictionary at all.

The word promise for Tony is like a sand castle on the shore that will always crumble in the wave of apologies and 'I'm sorry's'. It is a word that could both build you up and tear you down. It is something unsure, something you won't be able to grasp until it is finally met.

A promise is like a temporary shelter in the midst of the storm and it is never permanent. It's like a small blanket of security during the night of nightmares and terrors that could easily get snatched away from you in just one blink. So whenever people would promise something to Tony, he's always looking forward for it to be broken.

Yeah, it seems pitiful for someone to think like that, but could you blame the man when all his life, promises were broken many times over?

Tony's mother once promised him that she will be home in time for his 8th birthday, but she never met that promise when the woman called at the late hours of the 29th of May, saying sorry to Tony that she wouldn't be able to make it. Jarvis has once promised him that he will come to Tony's graduation in MIT to support him in the stead of his parents but the young Stark graduated and celebrated alone when Jarvis was in the middle of some SHIELD business with his aunt Peggy.

Many promises had been forgotten, many promises has been replaced by apologies and disappointments that led the older Stark to never believe in promises again.

But it was all thanks to a certain Fitzpatrick that Tony learned that not all promises are meant to be broken, so in time, Tony was able to trust promises again. And when he did, he vowed to himself to never break any of his promises to his family--not to Mary and not to his children.

But at the end of the day, Mary broke one of the biggest promises they were supposed to keep. And now, Tony feels like he's nothing better from the people who broke his trust, from the people who disappointed him because they have broken their promises. Because now, just like what his mother did, just like what Jarvis did... just like what Mary did... He also has broken a promise.

He broke one of the few promises that he made to Peter.

"You lied to me, daddy," Peter sobbed as he buries his face on Pepper's chest, "You lied to me."

"Ssh, honey," Pepper cooed as she rocks Peter back and forth while looking into Tony's eyes with thin lips.

"Pete, please look at me," Tony coaxed as he tries to get the kid to look at him and not bury himself further into his aunt Pep's arms--wanting to hug the kid, wanting to apologize to his son.

"No!" Peter sobbed as he held tighter on Pepper, the only safe place for the little kid as of the moment. "You promised that it was the last one, you promised me."

"I know, _bambino_ ," Tony answers back, his voice defeated as he tries yet again to console his baby, "And I'm sorry..." the man apologizes, "I'm so sorry,"

Peter hiccups as he finally turns his head to the side to look at his father. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, his nose and cheeks were flushed pink and there were few sniffles here and there, "You let them hurt me." Peter whispers as he looks down, trying so hard to look away from his father.

" _Bubba_..." Tony whispered as he physically felt a stake going through in his heart when Peter said those words. Because never in his life would he let anyone hurt his son, his baby. Never in his life will he willingly let Peter go through such pain... but there was no other option. And here he is now, suffering the consequences of breaking one of his promises, the consequences of letting his baby down, the consequences of letting his baby go through the horrific pain and crying. "I will never let than happen." the man mutters.

"I don't like needles," Peter whispers as another lone tear fell down his cheeks, "I don't want to do this anymore, daddy."

Peter's " _I'm tired, daddy_." was left unsaid but Tony already knew that even though the kid never said it.

 _I don't want you to do this anymore too, bambino... But it's the only way to save you._ Tony sadly thought.

It hurts Tony so much to see Peter hurting--every needles prodded into his baby's body, every tears shed, every sleepless nights is like a torture for Tony... Because every time Peter bleeds, Tony bleeds too. Every time Peter cries, Tony cries too.

And it pains the father to not be able to do something other than to watch and let the scene just unfold before him.

Tony sighs as he took Peter into his arms and thankfully, the kid didn't protest anymore. Pepper gave Peter to Tony as she placed a kiss on top of the kid's head.

"I'll be outside." Pepper whispers as she smiles tightly at her boss while Tony just nods.

"Bubba," Tony called, his voice broken, his voice laced with pain.

Today is Peter's first day of chemotherapy... For the second time around.

"You promised me last time that it would be the last one, but why am I doing it again?" Peter hiccups as he buries his head on Tony's shoulder.

In Peter's short life, it was his first time to feel utter betrayal and much more, from his own father.

"I know, I know I said it was the last one and I'm sorry," Tony whispers as he buries his own face on Peter's shoulder, mimicking the child--wanting to find a safe place too, wanting to be held too. "I'm sorry that I _lied_."

After the bone marrow biopsy that Peter's oncologist conducted two weeks ago, they found out that there are still a vast amount of cancer cells present in the child's bone marrow. Considering such findings, Dr. Perez decided that the best course of action is to have Peter go for another round of chemotherapy and get rid of the remaining cancer cells before proceeding to his consolidation treatments.

It was a horrible news for Tony and he could still remember the tears flowing down his eyes as Dr. Perez told him about the bad news. He remembers Rhodey's soft pat on his back as a way to comfort him and to also show Tony that he was hurting too. He remembers Pepper and Happy's face when he broke the news to them after coming home from the hospital. He remembers the physical pain throbbing in his chest as he watch Peter sleep peacefully that night, not knowing the horrors that was happening inside his body.

"It hurt, daddy," Peter whispers and all the older Stark could do was to nod, as if he felt the same pain that Peter went through when his port got accessed once again, "Please don't let them hurt me anymore," the kid mumbles, fisting Tony's AC/DC shirt like it was his lifeline, like Tony didn't betray him just hours ago.

"I'm sorry," was all Tony could say as the words got caught on his tongue, afraid not to make promises anymore, afraid that he might let Peter down again.

Today was another day of fighting, another day of just accepting all the horrors that Peter was going through. Another day full of apologies and tears.

"I'm sorry Bubba," the man mumbles, repeating it like a broken tape.

" _It is in Peter's best interest if you search for a stem cell donor as soon as possible."_ Dr. Perez told him that unfaithful day, her face grim as she stares pitifully at the billionaire.

And Tony knew, even without the direct statement from the doctor that she was already preparing for the worst. Tony knew, through numerous articles in the internet, through thousands of medical books that he reads every night, that a stem cell transplant is an alternative, a precaution that _if_ Peter still doesn't respond to treatments, it is a way to give higher doses of chemotherapy than could normally given.

And ever since Tony knew about Peter's diagnosis, he started searching for donors and also decided to get himself tested to see if he was a match. Pepper, Happy and Rhodey also got tested but sadly, none of them were a match. And there were no donors available yet, so right now, they were still on the search, still on the wait, still on the edge of the cliff of uncertainty, of fear.

"I'm sorry too, daddy," Peter finally says after a couple minutes of silence of just rocking the child back and forth and consoling him.

"What for, honey?" Tony asks, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"For getting mad,"

Tony sighs at that as a small smile crept into his face, "It's okay, bubba. Daddy understands you."

"I love you, daddy," the kid whispers as he leans closer to his father.

And with that, Tony felt all the butterflies in his stomach bubbling up, "Daddy loves you too, Bubba." he whisper back as he placed a gentle kiss on top of Peter's head.

And he does--he loves Peter so much that he can't even say it in to words properly. He loves Peter so much, with all his heart and with all his soul. And even though life will be harder on the next couple of days for the two Starks, even though the battle they are fighting is so hard to fight, so exhausting to fight--Tony will fight with all his strength, with everything in him.

"Will I do the needles again, daddy?" Peter asks, his voice small and fearful.

"Yes," Tony answers honestly as he sighs, kissing Peter's head yet again, "There will still be needles... But don't worry, daddy will always be here. I will hold your hand,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

It wasn't a promise but Tony vowed in his life that he will stay true to his word--that he will be there every step of the way, he will be there to hold Peter's hand every treatment, he will be there to wipe every tear, he will be there to love and care... Tony will be there, _always_.

"I'm tired," Peter announced as he paws on his eyes akin to a small cub.

Tony chuckles at that, "I'm sure you are," he mutters, "Go to sleep, Petey, dad will be right here when you wake up."

"Sing for me."

Tony smiles, nodding as he softly caresses Peter's back, "What song does my baby like?" the man asks, dancing back and forth in an attempt to help the child sleep.

"Somewhere over the rainbows..." Peter whispers, humming to the tune as he cuddles closer to his father, wanting to feel all the warm and love that his father could give--the betrayal that took place hours ago was completely forgotten.

" _Somewhere over the rainbows, way up high_ ," Tony sang, dancing Peter in his arms as he bask in the lovely feeling of just being able to hold his son, " _There's a land that I heard once in a lullaby_ ," the man continues to hum.

_♫ Oh, somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue..._   
_Clouds high over the rainbow, makes all your dreams come true, ooh. ♫_

And when the child was finally asleep, Tony kissed the top of Peter's head and softly whispering a word that held so much meaning, " _Saturn_ ,"

\--

"Tell me you're kidding," Pepper mutters, her eyes squeezed shut as she nurses the budding headache by massaging her head.

Tony just scoffs as he leans on his chair, seemingly exhausted even though he just woke up and just read several pages of the document that was sent to him early in the morning.

"Wow, I can't believe she's doing this," Rhodey sighed as he shakes his head, "Her damn kid is fucking sick and here she is, sending you divorce papers?!" the man exclaimed, his voice raising higher by the minute in complete anger, "For what?! It had been five fucking years since you last heard from her and now she wants a divorce because she wants to marry that asshole Parker? The fuck is wrong with her,"

It has been quiet some time now since Peter started his chemotherapy again, in fact, the child is already on his 3rd cycle and was obediently accepting the medicines that were introducing to his body. Peter was past the betrayal that he felt and was now all smiles as his port gets accessed every time as long as his father would hold his little hands throughout the ordeal.

"Does she even know that Peter is sick?" Pepper asked, "Peter is fighting everyday to live while she's out there having a happy life with that Richard Parker?!"

Today was a pretty normal day in the Stark residence. Pepper and Rhodey came early while Happy went to Stark Industries to fix some things about the company's security. Tony, on the other hand, woke up early even though he only got about three hours of sleep--all thanks to the nightmares that was plaguing him day and night. But when he opened the brown envelope that Pepper handed him when he descended the stairs, his whole mood just turned more sour as he read the papers inside it--a divorce paper.

Tony just sighs at the sentiment of his friends, shaking his head in the process. He then turns towards Pepper with a serious face, "Have you finished Peter's birth certificate?" he asks, completely ignoring what he just read or whatever pain and betrayal that he was feeling as of the moment.

Tony's face was passive as he tries so hard to conceal all the rage and emotions that he was feeling all at once. Yeah, it freaking hurts that the only time Mary would reconnect with him is when the woman is asking for a divorce.

"W-what?" Pepper asked, surprised by the sudden question because this is certainly not the reaction that she was expecting from Tony. He seems so... Nonchalant about it, so eerily calm.

"I think you heard me the first time, Pep," Tony mumbles, still calm and collected.

"I uhh, it has been settled for years now, Tony." Pepper answers back as she turns towards Rhodey warily, wanting to see if Rhodey was also taken aback by how their friend was behaving, "Peter's birth certificate has been finished,"

"And his identity is secured?" the man asks while Pepper just nods, unsure. "Contact Mary and tell her that if she has any plans of getting Peter from me, tell her that she won't succeed." Tony said as he stood up, ready to leave the office and run into Peter's arms, "And if she's decent enough to leave my baby to me and only wants a divorce, then I'll give it to her," the man mutters, "I will give her anything... Just not... Peter." he finally ends as he leaves the room.

There were millions of thoughts racing into his mind, so many problems to solve and then, here comes Mary. After five long years of being abandoned by her, she comes back into their lives just to finalize what happened before--to end whatever remaining relationship that they have between them.

And Tony was absolutely livid--his hands were shaking, his heart beating so fast he feels like he's going to burst and he badly wants to confront the woman, to shout at her, cry at her--he wants to do everything and nothing to her at the same time.

He has been dreading about this very moment ever since Mary left them five years ago. He had made plans, protocols to protect Peter--to keep Peter. That when the time comes where Mary would take his baby away from him, he will fight. He will fight hard, tooth and nail. And if the situation arises, Tony will play dirty. He's a billionaire for goodness' sake--he will definitely use that to his advantage. He had hired the best lawyers in the country, paid them triple the amount just to make sure that when this happens, Peter will stay with him. That no matter what the law says, Tony gets Peter to be by his side and never to give his son away.

Peter is Tony's. Mary may have carried the boy in her body for nine long months but it was Tony who nurtured and loved the boy for five long years... and for the years to come.

"Good morning daddy!" Peter beamed when his door opened, revealing his dad who was sporting a forced smile.

"Hey bud,"

"Is it breakfast time already?" the kid asks innocently.

Tony didn't answer as he ran towards Peter who was sitting on his bed and hugged him tight, tackling the kid on the bed, "We're having breakfast on bed, bubba." Tony mutters, breathing in Peter's scent to calm his anger, to calm his beating and scared heart.

"Why?"

"Just,"

"Just?"

"Yeah," Tony mutters as he pulls Peter closer to him, "Dad's just real tired,"

"But it's just morning?"

Tony just hums, not answering--not having the strength to say anything. The thought of Mary getting Peter, tearing the kid away from him was lingering in his mind like a predator waiting for it's prey and it was making him fucking paranoid. But can you blame the man? Mary is still, Peter's legal mother--no matter how much they conceal Peter's existence from the media, the law still states that Mary Fitzpatrick is indeed Peter's mother and for the first time, Tony was scared of such fact.

"Come on, daddy," Peter mutters, "Let's go downstairs and eat breakfast. I don't want breakfast on bed! I want breakfast with uncle Rhodey and auntie Pepper." 

The kid was about to stand up and race down the stairs to go to his aunt and uncle when Tony stopped him, pulling him into a bear hug and encasing him, "Don't _leave_ me, kiddo," Tony mutters, the words having a concealed meaning that the father was the only one who understood.

"It's just breakfast," Peter chuckles.

"But still, promise me you won't go anywhere, kiddo," Tony whispers, tears starting to pool in his eyes but quickly blinking it away so that his child won't see his father crying.

"Silly daddy," Peter chuckles, "I'm not going anywhere!" he exclaimed, "It's just the kitchen and breakfast." Peter mutters, "And well, daddy, I can't go anywhere without you, remember?" the kid jokes, chuckling, "I can't drive,"

Tony chuckles at that, easing some of his fears away as he adores his child's logic and wishing that he has the same innocent thinking, "Yeah, that's right. It's just the kitchen and breakfast," the man mumbles, "But still... just promise me, okay?"

"Fine," Peter mutters, sass spewing out of the kid's mouth, "I promise."

"I love you, kiddo."

"Uranus,"

With that simple word, Tony chuckled, laughing heartily as he nods, "Yeah, Saturn."

It was another promise and Tony wishes that both of them could keep it.

A promise, _just_ a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while.  
> Has it been 1 month already since I last updated?  
> Well, blame that to my broken laptop, procrastination and lack of inspiration to write.  
> But hey, better late than never right?   
> So here I am again ♥
> 
> Anyway, we all know what's happening in the world right now and it's crazy.  
> And I may be late but I just want to say that #BlackLivesMatter ; periodt.  
> Let us spread love and not hate, compassion not indifference, care not brutality.  
> I love you guys so much and I missed you all.
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you loved this chapter, tell me what you think on the comments section down below. I love reading what you guys think.
> 
> ♥
> 
> Romans 10:10 & 13 - [10] For it is with your heart that you believe and are justified, and it is with your mouth that you profess your faith and are saved... [13] for, "Everyone who calls on the name of the Lord will be saved."


	5. The past and the ducks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and my head's all jumbled up so excuse this unedited chapter that contains grammatical error because ya know, English is not my first language and I'm tired and I can't bear to reread and reread this chapter. If I do, I'll go insane so yeah, that's all!

With all the stress that was weighing Tony down for the past few months, it was just very much likely for his body to take a sudden low and take a dive to the drain. The man was feeling very sick when he woke up yesterday morning--his head was pounding, he felt hot and cold at the same time and he was sure that he had a fever. And the moment Tony realized that he was sick, he quickly phoned Pepper for help and thankfully, the woman was more than (not) happy to take care of her boss.

The billionaire was feeling really awful in general, with the headache pounding against his skull and the cough that was rattling his chest every minute, but the good thing right now was his fever has finally subsided to a low grade fever and he just wish that it will vanish tomorrow or maybe tonight. Peter on the other hand was sent with Happy to stay at Rhodey's house so that the kid wouldn't contract any germs that Tony has, or worse, develop an infection because of the kid's faulty immune system.

So it was safe to say that other than feeling unwell, the man was also feeling fairly down since he misses his little bug so much--sure, the kid had been away for just about a day and a half but he will pay anything just to be able to hug and see his child right now.

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark, my name is Catherine Williams, the lawyer of Ms. Mary Fitzpatrick," a woman greeted as Tony descended from the stairs. The woman was smiling warmly at him as she extends her hand out for a shake as soon as he had become relatively close to her.

Tony wasn't having a very good day so to see this person before him and hear the name of the woman he hates, was something out of his to-do list right now.

Tony stared at the hand of the woman, contemplating whether to take it or not. And for a couple of seconds of thinking, Pepper finally took the woman's hand and shook it, "I'm Virginia Potts, Mr. Stark's secretary." Pepper mutters as she fakes a smile.

"Nice meeting you," the woman smiles.

"To what do we owe you the pleasure, Ms. Williams?" Pepper asks as she leads the woman to the couch to sit down.

"Very straightforward, I see," the lawyer mumbles, "My client, Ms. Fitzpatrick has asked for a divorce and I'm pretty sure Mr. Stark has received the papers regarding the matters." the woman explained without batting an eyelash.

"I have received it, yes," Tony answers back, face assertive and eyes looking straight at the woman before him, "And I believe we have already responded to it."

"Great," the woman mutters, smiling yet again, "And you also answered that with a threat--"

"What we wrote wasn't a threat." Pepper mutters as she eyes the woman, "We told her that she can take everything that she wants except for Peter."

Ms. Williams, smiles yet again, but now, with an underlying heat in it, "Why do you think Ms. Fitzpatrick contacted a lawyer, Ms. Potts?" she asks.

Tony breathes heavily, his annoyance peeking through, because he knows this--a divorce doesn't really need a lawyer especially if both partners doesn't have any shared assets together or a child. The only time a lawyer is needed is when the two parties does have shared assets together and a child, and well, for Tony and Mary, they have both.

"What are you saying?" Tony asks as he folds his arms on top of his chest.

"Ms. Fitzpatrick will apply for Peter's custody."

Tony smirks at that, shaking his head in an attempt to suppress his sarcastic laugh.

Pepper snorts then, "So she does want Peter." the woman mutters, not asking, but stating, "If she as much as care for the child, then why now?" Pepper asks, her voice still calm, "Where had she been all these fucking years? She was the one who left her child and now, after five long years, she has the nerve to take him?"

Tony places his hand on top of Pepper's legs to calm the woman as he nods--knowing that even though the woman was talking calmly, Pepper's blood pressure might be spiking up with all the tension and emotion.

"Ms. Williams," Tony mutters as he smiles at the woman, "We weren't threatening." he stated, "Now, this is what you tell Mary if she wants to save the last bit of dignity that she has. Tell her that if she continues this nonsense and not use her big ol' brain, I'll be happy to take this to court and win this battle." Tony mutters, "I won't say anything but I'm pretty sure she knows who she's bumping to and the mess that she'll be subjecting herself into."

"Mr. Stark, we don't appreciate your threats, everything you said can be used against you."

"And everything that Mary did for the past few years--or well, the _lack_ thereof, can be used against her." Tony mutters, his eyes filled with anger but his chest was full of confidence as he hears the audacity of the woman in front of him, or even the audacity of Mary even though the woman was no where in sight to barge into his home and threaten him, "I think she knows what I'm talking about." the man shrugs as he stood up to leave the woman behind, not trusting his self-restraining skills to not hurt the hell-sent woman in his living room or even have the patience to continue talking with her.

"We're not yet done talking, Mr. Stark."

"I'm done, Ms. Williams," he mutters, "Pepper, send her out."

If Tony's day had been bad before that woman came, well, it just became worse as he felt his heart beating so fast against his rib cage and the tell-tale sign of having a complete meltdown. And the moment he arrived in his room, he reached for the nearest thing from him and let out his frustration--shouting loudly and destroying everything that he touches.

He spent half an hour destroying everything that he has inside his room as he tries to free his emotions and frustrations, but no matter how much vases he'd broken, no matter how many paintings were torn down, the man couldn't have the satisfaction of letting out his pain.

Night came and Tony's fever came back with a vengeance and he was feeling worse than ever. His headache was on its full swing and now, he was throwing up a bunch, basically, the whole shebang.

"Here's some water, Tones," Pepper mutters as she hands the glass of water over to Tony, crouching down beside the porcelain seat that Tony was currently hugging.

Tony had basically locked himself in his room the whole day, not wanting to lash out on anybody because of his frustrations and anger. And it was just about a minute ago when he finally relented and asked JARVIS to call Pepper in if she was still inside the house. And thankfully, the woman didn't leave but instead, used all her time whipping up some soup and reading and rereading all the papers that Mary had sent them regarding the divorce. To say that Pepper was heaven-sent was an understatement.

"Did that woman just sent out a curse or something?" Tony grumbles, "I bet she's a witch."

Pepper chuckles at that as she shakes her head, "Definitely a witch but the curse, I don't think so."

"Yeah, definitely a witch." Tony mutters, nodding, "Can you help me up?" the man asks after he downed all the water from the glass.

"Yeah, sure," Pepper nods as she supports Tony to stand, "Where d'you wanna go?"

"Bed, yeah, my bed's comfy." Tony answers back as they step out of the bathroom, but only to be greeted by a ransacked bedroom--broken glasses everywhere, sheets and pillows almost torn apart, "Couch is probably better." Tony mumbles as he stares at the mess that he had made this afternoon.

Pepper rolls her eyes at that as she tries her best to maneuver Tony out of his room, "You could've left your bed alone from all the anger, you know." the woman mutters, "Now, you're forced to sleep on the uncomfortable couch downstairs."

"Not my fault that _Mary_ ficent decided to anger the hell out of me today." Tony snorts.

"Yeah right," Pepper simply mumbles as they finally arrived at the living room, carefully settling Tony on the sofa.

"Jar, can you please call Peter for me? I miss the little snuggle bug." Tony mutters as Pepper leaves him to go to the kitchen to get the soup that he made for her boss.

"Calling Happy Hogan," the AI announced.

"What's up Tones? How you doin'?" Happy greeted happily.

"I'm great," Tony dismissed, "Where's my kid?"

Happy snorts at that as he shakes his head, "Yeah, right, you want Peter," the man mutters, "Hey Pete, your dad's on the phone!"

"Daddy?!" came a squeal as Tony hears loud steps--probably someone running as the phone got snatched from Happy's grip, "Daddy, is that you?!"

"Hey, buddy," Tony greeted, a smile quickly forming on his lips as he buries himself on the couch--slash--fort that Pepper had made, basking on the calming smell of flowers from the blanket's detergent.

"Daddy! Are you doing fine now? How are you?!" Peter asked, his voice laced with worry and longing.

Tony smiles at that again, "Dad's doing better, Pete," the billionaire answered back, "How was your day?"

"It was fun!" Peter beamed, completely forgetting about the worry that he was feeling earlier, his innocence coming back as he recalled all the fun that he had that day, "Uncle Rhodey made me some chocolate chip pancake, and then we went to the nearby park and watched the ducks!" Peter rambled as his father chuckles at that, "The ducks were so cute, daddy! They were waddling and swimming around and then-- and then-- we went to the toy store and Uncle Rhodey bought the LEGO that I was telling you about--"

Tony continues to listen to his kid, in bliss to hear that his kid had a really fun day even though he wasn't there to see Peter's smiling face.

"--then Uncle Happy arrived and then we ate at a restaurant and I had fried chicken and burgers and then we went home and now we're building the LEGOs!" Peter exclaimed, nearly out of breath as he narrated everything to his father, "Today was so fun!"

"You were having fun without me, huh?" Tony managed to say, kidding.

"Yeah! But still, it would've been more more more more fun if you were here!" Peter mutters, "I miss you so much daddy!"

"I miss you too, buddy."

"When will I go home? I want to see you badly." Peter mutters and Tony was sure that the kid was currently pouting. "Am I going home tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Tony asks, grimacing, "I don't think so," the man answers back honestly, "I'm still kind of sick."

"Aaw, that's sad," Peter mumbles, "Are you okay, daddy?"

Tony's smile then re-emerges on his lips as he nods, as though his kid can see him, "Hmm, yeah, of course. This is just some flu--no need to be worried, Petey-pie." Tony answers back. Peter had always been someone who always looks after other people even though he's still a child. He cares and loves other people so much that his father often wonders if he really raised this child. Tony doesn't know where he got that caring personality from because he's sure as hell that it wasn't from him... Tony was someone who is the opposite of caring--not in the sense that he doesn't care (he does, he just doesn't outwardly expresses it) but in the sense that he's the one who people cares for because of his dumb ass, clumsy nature and knack of making bad decisions.

"Is that Peter?" Pepper asks as Tony turns to Pepper who suddenly placed a bowl of soup on the coffee table, "Tell him I said hi!" the woman exclaims as she retreated back to the kitchen to get something.

Well maybe, the kid got his caring personality from Pepper. Spending time almost everyday with the woman must've done something great to Peter because all of Pepper's good traits seems to be showing through his little Stark, "Besides, your auntie Pepper is doing a great job taking care of me." Tony mutters, smiling as he stares at the emptiness where his secretary has disappeared from.

"Did she make you the soup that she used to make for me?" Peter asks.

Tony chuckles as he nods, "Yeah, the famous aunt Pepper soup is right in front of me right now." the man answers back.

"Eat well, daddy! And then drink your medicine and drink lots and lots of water so you can get better already." Peter instructed, "That's what I did to get better."

"Sure honey," the man mutters, smiling, "I'll be sure to do all that."

"Okay daddy, get well soon because I really want to hug you right now."

"Me too, bubba," Tony whispers, "I'd love to hug you too right now."

"And I want to send you kisses too!" Peter giggles.

"You'll get to kiss me as many times as you want when I'm better, okay?" Tony mutters, chuckling, "You wouldn't want to get any germs I have right now."

"Uh, huh," Peter nods, "I'll just say I love you right now cause I can't kiss you." the kid mutters, "I love you so much daddy! From Saturn and back!"

"But Saturn's kind of mine, kiddo." Tony chuckles.

"Oh, uh, right!" Peter exclaims, "I love you from Uranus and back!"

Tony chuckles at that, his headache slowly going away as he continues to listen to his child, "I love you too, bubba--from Saturn and back,"

\--

When Tony started dating Mary years ago, he learned that the woman was very much stubborn--so much more than he is. He remembers that the woman would always insist in something that she wants--eyeing it, until she finally gets it. He remembers getting into numerous disagreements with her and spending the whole day, days, even weeks before the billionaire would finally relent and apologize even though he wasn't in the wrong. He remembers that Mary is someone who will never back down from something until she finally gets her way and get it. So to be greeted by the two faces that he hates with a passion probably shouldn't have shocked Tony anymore.

"Pepper, what the hell are they doing here?" Tony asks as soon as he saw his ex wife standing inside his house and add the man whom he loathes with all his being.

"Tony," Mary called as he looks at Tony with such a calm face--so calm that it feels like she was mocking the billionaire.

Tony raises his brows at that as he slowly walks towards the two people that he doesn't want to see right now--not ever.

"I tried not to let them in... but apparently, you still haven't changed JARVIS' override code." Pepper answers back, her face defeated, "I'll... uhh, I'll go and get some refreshments." the woman excused as she left, leaving the love triangle on the large Stark living room.

"JARVIS, why the hell did you obey this woman's override code?" Tony asks, his eyes trained on the two people that was making his blood boil, "I thought I have deleted every Mary Fitzpatrick code on the database?"

"You left two codes on my system, sir," JARVIS answers back, "I can still detect two Mary Stark codes on my database."

"Well, get rid of it now." Tony snaps.

"Mary Stark codes deleted," the AI confirmed.

Tony rolls his eyes at that, and even though his fever is gone and he's already relatively well, the action still sent a sharp pain in his head, "I'll need to reboot you, JAR."

"Tony," Mary calls again as she stares intently at Tony.

"Oh, hey," Tony mutters sarcastically, "Didn't know you two are still here. So," Tony trails as he breathed heavily, "What the hell are you two doing in my house?"

"This is my house too," Mary mutters, her voice so little, Tony could've missed it--but well, if you were him--who hates this woman with a passion... no matter how low her voice can be--be sure, that he will still be able to catch it.

Tony snorts at that as he cross his arms on top of his chest, "Oh, I'm sorry, but did you hit your head hard that you forgot that you lost this house the moment you left it?" he asks mockingly as Mary looked down in defeat, "Besides, this place you're stepping on is not conjugal, so," Tony shrugs as he runs his hand against his goatee, "This is not yours."

It was then Richard Parker decided to meddle between the two, "We're not here to fight with you Tony--"

"You don't get to call me Tony, Parker." the billionaire mutters, "We're not friends, or acquaintance or whatever you want to call it--you don't get to say my name with your filthy mouth."

Richard sighs at that as he lowers his hands, "Fine," he relented, "We're not here to fight... we're here to talk."

"Then talk," Tony dismissed--not even offering the two a seat, "I mean, not that I want to but I'm partially kind of curious as to why you two trespassed my mansion."

Mary sighs as she looks at Tony, "We're getting married,"

"Well, congratulations," Tony answers back without missing any beat, "Am I invited?" he asks, "What are you here for? Are you guys asking for a wedding gift? Cause I can certainly drop you guys something--probably a pet snake or a honeymoon to the Bermuda Triangle," Tony ended as he shrugs nonchalantly.

Tony had imagined this very scene before--years ago. He imagined seeing Mary and having that same fierce love that wants to get her back. He imagined seeing Mary and begging her to come back, not only for Peter but also for him--because he still loves her. He imagined seeing Richard Parker and beating the hell out of the man for destroying his family and taking what is his. He imagined seeing Mary again while she tells him that she doesn't love him anymore--and now, to hear the words akin to his imagination, the man thought that it would hurt him badly, but right now, he was feeling nothing but irritation and anger. Irritation because he doesn't want to waste his time talking about bullshit with these two and anger, because of the audacity of them to even set foot on his property.

The things he imagined before is not his reality. In fact, he feels nothing--no love, care or whatever bullshit that he was supposed to feel. What he feels right now is nothing--he was numb, angry and very much irritated.

"No uh, uhm," Richard mumbles, stumbling through his words as Tony glares at him.

"We were wondering if Peter could come or uhh... if I could just spend time with him for the time being." Mary mutters, "At least while we're settling things."

Tony couldn't help but snort at Mary's answer as he chuckles humorlessly, "What is this?" Tony asks, shaking his head in an attempt to understand what nonsense his ex-wife was spewing, "Are you telling me that he's a ring bearer or something? Is he supposed to walk down the aisle of his ex-mother's wedding?" the man asks incredulously, "I don't understand any of this so let me get things straight first," Tony mutters as he finally drops the fake smile that he was sporting, "We're not settling anything, Mary." Tony mutters, "So yeah, the answer's no--no ring bearers or any wedding bullshit that you want my kid to attend to or even spend any time with him."

"Tony, please--"

"The answer's no," Tony answers back, his eyes hard as he shrugs.

"Tony--" Mary mutters but was quickly stopped by Richard.

"Mary, I don't think right now's the time."

The woman sighs heavily at that as she eyes Tony again, resigning, but she still held a small hope in her chest, "I'm... I... can I... can I at least see Peter?" Mary managed to say, "Uhh, is he here?" the woman asks as she eyes the stairs that leads upstairs--almost imagining that some kid would suddenly run downstairs with glee to greet his mother.

Tony raises his brow at that, seemingly not able to understand what's going on around him or why Mary was suddenly acting like she fucking cares, "First of all, _my_ child's not here." he answers back, stressing the word 'my' to make a statement, "And even if he's here, I won't let you meet him or much less, talk to him."

"Tony--"

"Nope," Tony answers back, popping his 'P', "In fact, you two are not even allowed anywhere near my house so, yeah, you should probably leave before I call the security." the man dismissed as he tries to leave the two and ignore them.

"Tony please--"

Tony turns to the two again as he sighs, "What the part of 'no' can you not understand? I'm pretty sure you're smart e--" the man wasn't able to finish what he was about to say when Mary shouted at him.

"Peter is my child too, Tony!" Mary exclaimed, surprised by Tony's answer--because even though the woman denies it, she thought that Tony still loves her _enough_ to let her see Peter at least once, "I am Peter's mother!" Mary exclaimed, shouting, stopping the man from even walking away.

And even though Tony had already been a professional at hiding his emotions away, it only took one sentence to let all his walls crumble away and make the billionaire snap in anger, "You lost that too when you left five years ago!" Tony shouted back, "You're not Peter's mother anymore or will you ever be, Mary!" he exclaimed--the wall of sarcasm and apathy came crumbling down as soon as he heard Mary's words--claiming that she was Peter's mother... because she's not.

All his built-up frustrations, all the pain, suffering, all the longing and all the tears that he and Peter shed started to explode from his heart--because for the first time, he's able to let it out. For the first time in five years, the woman who had broken his heart beyond repair, the woman who abandoned him and Peter, the woman who was supposed to help him all through this shit of a life is finally here in front of him. The woman who was supposed to share the feeling of hopelessness as Peter cries during his treatments, the woman who was supposed to share the feeling of pain as he was forced to stomach the thought that Peter might die, that Peter might vanish from his very hands. The woman who _should've been_ Peter's mother is finally here in front of him and he could do everything that he wanted to do, but couldn't, for the past few years--to shout, to beg, to ask for explanations...

And finally, after five years of holding it in--the man finally vomited all the things he wanted to say, all the feelings he wanted to let out.

Finally, he set everything _free_.

"You told me that we'll raise him together, Mary, but guess what, Peter's five now and you were not there." Tony mutters, his voice laced with so much venom as he points angrily at the woman before him, "I called you on his first birthday--not wanting to see you but just wanting to show our child-- _my_ child that his mother have at least that little love for him to be decent enough to show up. I called you on his second and third and fourth birthday but you never came--you never answered any of my messages. You didn't even send him any presents so that I could tell him that his mother loves him enough that she gave him a present!" Tony exclaimed, his eyes watering with tears but refusing to let it fall because never in an eternity will he let these people see his weakness, see his pains, "I called you when he finished his very first LEGO model, wanting to show you how much he have grown. I called you when he learned to swim when he was four. I called you when he got a bad stomach ache while I danced him to sleep to no avail." Tony exclaimed, his heart hammering against his chest as he stares in disgust at the pathetic excuse of a mother in front of him. "I called you when he got--" Tony paused, 'I called you when he got cancer,' was what the man wanted to say but chose not to. He didn't want to share anything anymore to the woman--it was too late for that now.

He'll continue bearing the weight of Peter's sickness. He will continue to bear the pain alone because he had been doing it for a while now and having this woman know about it is not worth-it. He'll suffer alone with his child, he will love and care for his child and Mary will not be part of any of that--not now, not ever.

The man breathes heavily as he exclaims, "I called you EVERY! SINGLE! TIME!" Tony shouted, punctuating every single syllable that he was saying, "I called you every time! And every time that I did, you ignored it! You didn't respond! " the billionaire exclaimed as he points at the woman again, "So don't come to me, after all these years, wanting to see or hug or hold or even talk to Peter! You deserve none of that!"

Tony felt a physical sharp pain in his heart as he breathes heavily--the anger, the pain, the emotion was just too much for him. Who knew that getting your heart broken can also lead you to physical pain? But don't get him wrong, he wasn't heart broken because of Mary, no--Tony was heart broken for Peter, always for Peter.

Tony was so lost in his emotions that he didn't even notice Pepper already standing by his side, placing his hands on his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

"I don't care!" Mary shouted back, completely clouded by anger, "It is my right to see Peter! Peter, honey! Mom's here!" the woman shouted, looking upstairs as she waits for the child to come down, "Peter!"

"Shut up!" Tony shouted back, "Your right as his mother was long gone!"

"I deserve to see him!" Mary shouted back, "It is my right to see my child!" she exclaims as she started walking towards the stairs in an attempt to see her child, "Peter!" Mary shouted again, calling the son that she abandoned.

Tony was about to stop her and answer back when Pepper stepped in, landing her hand squarely on Mary's cheeks. The woman gasps while Richard jogged towards her and pulled her closer to him and away from the furious secretary.

"I have always wanted to do that," Pepper mutters as he steps in front of Mary, "I have always wanted to slap you and scream at you five years ago. And guess what, I still have that urge up until this day."

"Step out of the way, Potts." Mary answers back furiously, "This is a family matter and you're not part of it!"

Pepper smirks at that as she slowly walks closer to Mary while the woman steps back, "For all I know, you're the one who's _not_ family here, Mary." Pepper mutters, "I don't like slapping people, I feel like it's below me--but I will surely do that again if you say that you're family, _again_." the woman threatens, "Peter may be your biological child--blood and all. But I hate to break it to you, but that child-- _our_ child, belongs to us--to Tony, to Happy, to Rhodey and to _me_. Happy, Rhodey and I might not share an ounce of blood with Peter but we surely have shared time, memories, happiness and sadness together. We've been there when you're nowhere to be seen, we've been there when you left and abandoned him." Pepper glares at the woman before her and sneers, "So don't come in this house like you own it and have your demanding ass shout at us, telling us that you're Peter's mother because _darling_ , you're not."

"How dare--" Mary was about to fight back when security came inside the house--the security that Pepper had called earlier when she left.

"You're trespassing, Ms. Fitzpatrick, and as Mr. Stark's secretary, I ask you to leave." the secretary calmly says, the anger long hidden.

"You bi--"

"We're not using those words in this mansion, Ms. Fitzpatrick," Pepper mutters as the security guards circled the two, holding their arms in an attempt to escort them, "I'm not repeating myself again. Leave."

Mary quickly get rid of the guard's hands on her as she glares at the woman, "We're going! Fine! You don't need to touch us."

"That's right," Tony mumbles, "You know where the door is, so leave."

"Listen Tony," Mary growls, her calm facade long gone and a scowl was on her face--the same scowl that the woman sported the first time she accused Tony of cheating with Pepper, "I will get Peter no matter what it takes!" Mary exclaims, "I will get my child and take him from you!"

Tony then smirks at that, the tears long gone, "Go ahead, take this to court." the man mumbles in confidence, "I'm pretty sure you know all the cards that I have with me, Mary." Tony mutters, "There's no court that will side with you--you abandoned your child when he was a baby, you also committed adultery and well, let us not forget all the crimes that you swept under the rug before we even dated." the man nods while Mary just stared at him in increasing anger, "Take this to the court and lose--not only my son but also your beloved work and dignity."

"Mary, I think it's time for us to go," it was Richard's turn to speak, suddenly turning pale when he heard Tony's last words--knowing what the man was talking about.

"You dare threaten me?!"

"I'm not threatening you," Tony shrugs, "I'm giving you an advice as your ex-husband," he mutters, "Advice from an ex-husband who knows you _too_ well."

Mary huffs at that while Richard tries his best to take the woman out of the mansion. The two left together with the guards that Pepper called. And when the mansion was silent once again, Pepper broke the silence.

"My gosh, that was really violent," Pepper mutters to herself, the high from adrenaline slowly leaving her body, "I couldn't believe I slapped her."

"Naah," Tony mutters, "You did amazing."

Pepper chuckles at that, "You good?" the woman asks.

Tony shrugs at that, "If you mean the fever, well, I'm okay now." the man answers back, "If you're talking about my heart and emotion, well, I actually feel better too." the man chuckles, "If anything, I feel _great_ to finally let out all the things I'm bottling inside."

Pepper nods with a small smile on her face, "You think she'll take your advice and not take this to court?"

"I think she's smart enough to know that I meant what I said," Tony mutters, "I will do everything to keep Peter by my side--you know that."

Pepper shrugs at that as she chuckles, "You hungry?"

"You got some breakfast whipped up?"

"Well, I was in the middle of cooking some pancakes when _Mary_ ficent trespassed, so yeah,"

Tony had expected a different confrontation with Mary--he thought that it would be emotional. He thought that there will be begging, explanations, crying and everything that you see on the television. But well, reality is just so different from fantasy. Because right now, Tony didn't want to beg or ask for explanation for everything that Mary had done. What he wanted was to never see Mary or even Richard again. The love that he once knew was long gone and it was replaced by disgust and hate.

Was he bitter?

Tony doesn't think so. He feels like this was an emotion associated with someone who betrayed you, an emotion that is not related to love--it was anger not because he still loves Mary and wanted her back. It was anger because of everything that she had done to him and to his child and to see no remorse for every pain that they underwent because of her.

Was he bitter?

No. Absolutely _fucking not_.

\--

> **PORBES**   
>  **November 30, 2006**
> 
> BREAKING NEWS
> 
> World renowned geneticist Mary Fitzpatrick-Stark recently filed a divorce against her five year husband, business man and billionaire Anthony Edward Stark or better known as Tony Stark.
> 
> It was not a shock to many when Fitzpatrick-Stark finally filed a divorce against her billionaire husband. The two had reportedly split way back year 2001 but never filed a divorce against each other and just settled with going on their own ways.
> 
> Insiders say that Fitzpatrick-Stark finally decided to file a divorce in order to marry his four year unnamed geneticist boyfriend.
> 
> It is still unclear as to what stemmed the break up between the two back in 2001 but many speculates that the unnamed geneticist was the root of it all.
> 
> **SEE MORE...**

Tony groans as he finished reading the article from PORBES' front page, briefly closing his laptop to try and forget what he just read. The man rubbed the tiredness from his eyes as he sighs, wanting for all the stress to just magically vanish.

"Daddy?" a small voice croaks.

"Hey, bubba, hello," Tony whispers as he scoots closer to Peter's bed, "You awake?" the man asks, his thumb gently caressing Peter's cheeks.

Peter's face scrunched, the action quickly sending a jolt of pain in Tony's heart, "Hurts," the kid whispers as he gently places his bony hands on top of his distended stomach.

Tony sighs as he presses a soft kiss on top of his child's hand, "I know, honey, I know," he whispers back as he smiles sadly.

Peter had been on his 4th re-induction treatment yesterday and unlike the first three ones, this one took a great toll on the kid. It was one of the bad cycles as Tony had decided to call it. Peter was so tired and lethargic yesterday and Tony thought that that was the extent of it but he was soon proved wrong when the kid started having stomach ache in the middle of the night and started vomiting everything that he ate through out the day. It was a rough night so Tony wasn't really surprised when Peter didn't wake up this morning since the kid was just so tired and Tony also felt like the kid needed sleep after everything that happened last night.

It is afternoon now and Tony was happy to see Peter's brown orbs again, hoping that the kid is better now and will be able to eat.

"How's your tummy, bud?" Tony asks, worried.

"Still hurts," Peter whispers back as he slowly opens his eyes to look at his father.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispers as he sighs, feeling so helpless and powerless, so the man resorted on caressing his child's shoulders in an attempt to soothe him.

"It's okay," Peter whispers back as he shuts his eyes again, a few moments of silence as the kid speaks again, "I'm hungry, daddy," the kid mumbles.

"You're hungry?" Tony asks in delight because finally, there was something helpful that he could do, "Lucky for you, your aunt Pep whipped up some porridge."

Peter smiles as he nods, "Can I have pizza too?" the kid whispers.

"I don't think your tummy's ready for that, bubba," Tony mutters as he stands up to arrange Peter's food, "We'll try the porridge first then if your stomach finally settles, we'll get you anything you want, okay?"

"Even Krispy Kreme donuts?" the kid asks, making Tony smile.

"Yeah, but just one, okay?" the man asks while his kid just smiles.

After arranging Peter's food in a bowl, Tony slowly helped his kid to sit up, placing pillows upon pillows to support Peter and to make his child comfortable.

"Thank you, daddy,"

"No problem, bud,"

Tony started scooping some of the porridge as he helps Peter eat--feeding the kid like he was a five-month old baby again. And sometimes, Tony wishes that they're back to those times when changing diapers was the biggest stress he could ever face.

"Is it December now?" Peter asks in the middle of eating.

"Not yet," Tony shrugs as he scoops another spoonful of the soup and feed it to Peter, "Tomorrow's December, honey, why?"

"It's Christmas," Peter mutters, a small smile lingering on his lips--like nothing happened last night, like he didn't threw up his whole stomach hours ago. And well, for all it's worth, Tony thank the heavens that Peter's very much optimistic about everything because he could work with that.

And it is true--it is Christmas. And Tony also knew how much the kid loves Christmas. Peter loves the snow ever since he was a kid. Tony remembers almost getting a heart attack when JARVIS woke him up one December morning and informed him that Peter managed to get out of the mansion and out to the garden. Turns out, it snowed that day--even though it was very rare for Malibu to have snow since winter means wet and rainy for most of California--and the kid certainly loved it! Toddler Peter ran outside and managed to override JARVIS' code and was able to run to the snow wonderland. And ever since then, Peter always loved Christmas and wishes for snow every year and when it doesn't, it's Tony who would make that come true. For the past few years, Tony, Peter and their small family would travel to Lodgepole and stay in one of Tony's property to keep everything in private and to just enjoy the snow and see that bright smile on Peter's face and Tony wishes to see that same happiness this Christmas.

"That's right," Tony beams as he smiles back, "Are you excited?"

Peter nods, colors starting to grace his face, "Very excited."

"What do you want to do on Christmas, honey?" Tony asks.

"Uhm," Peter mumbles, thinking very hard of what he wants, "Can we go to the mountains this Christmas, daddy?" the kid asks, "I really want to see the snow again."

"Hmm, let's see, okay?" Tony mutters, smiling, "We'll ask Dr. Perez if we could go but I'm pretty sure she'll allow us as long as you get stronger and healthy, so, do your best to get better, okay bubba?"

"Okay!" Peter beams, "I'll drink all the water that aunt Pepper will give me. I'll also not cry when I get my treatments and... and..." the kid mumbles, pondering. Tony smiles at that as he continues to listen to his kid's ramblings. "I'll drink the medicine that I need and I'll eat all the broccoli and carrots and all the vegetables that aunt Pepper will cook and I'll.... I'll... I'll do my best to get stronger."

"Uh, huh," Tony nods, "That's right,"

"And I also want to see the ducks!" Peter mutters, so sudden and out of the blue that it took his father a back.

Tony frowns comically at that, chuckling, "Ducks?"

"Yeah," Peter nods, "I really like the ducks that uncle Rhodey and I saw at the park." the kid explained, "I love feeding them and watching them waddle all day." Peter added, "Can we see the ducks on Christmas too, daddy?"

Tony never really take Peter out on the parks or the malls or to the public in general because of the vulture of a media and just for his overall security. All Tony could do for Peter was to sneak him out of the mansion and travel to private places that he owns and wish that Peter would have fun and enjoy being " _out_ " of the house. He takes very careful steps on taking Peter out of the house and out to the public because the billionaire knows that when the world finds out that Stark Industries has finally has an heir, they will go batshit crazy about it. They will harass his kid, will subject him to unreachable standards, will invade his privacy and basically everything that doesn't sit well with Tony, and well, Peter doesn't deserve any of that especially now that the kid's still young and very much _fragile_. 

But to see the gleaming happiness from Peter--just casually talking about watching ducks waddle all day and the joy of being able to feed them--for the first time, Tony decided to relent just for one time and let Peter see a glimpse of the world... with Tony beside him--to see Peter's smile, to feel Peter's happiness.

"Well, if that's what my baby wants, why not?" Tony mutters, smiling.

And wow, the reward of seeing that unadulterated happiness from Peter was everything that Tony needed to tell him that what he's doing was right. That even though he knows the risk of the media finding out of Peter's existence, a one chance was worth a shot. All he needed to do was up Peter's security and make sure that no one will be able to find out that Tony Stark and a mysterious child was at the local park, feeding the ducks.

"Really?" Peter beams, smiling widely at his father, "We'll go to the park together?" the kid asks.

"Uh-huh," Tony nods back, smiling, "We'll get the finest seeds and grains to feed those little ducklings, okay?"

"That's going to be awesome!" Peter beamed, his bright voice making his father happy, "We should take aunt Pep, uncle Rhodey and uncle Hap with us too!"

"Yeah, we'll send them an invite, okay bud?"

"Uh-huh!" Peter nods eagerly, "Thank you so much, daddy!"

"Anything you want, bubba," Tony mutters, "Anything you want."

\--

> **OUTSIDER**   
>  **December 22, 2006**
> 
> TONY STARK AND MARY FITZPATRICK DIVORCE DETAILS
> 
> In late November, news broke that Mary Fitzpatrick-Stark had filed a divorce from Tony Stark, whom she married in a simple beach wedding in California way back May 1999. Though the two had already separated ways in the year 2001, it is only now when they legally ended their marriage.
> 
> Tony Stark, 35, had been very quiet about the matter and lets his set of legal team to take care about everything. An insider had said that the billionaire was too hurt to even talk civilly with his ex-wife. 
> 
> Mary Fitzpatrick, 34, on the other hand had been vocal about divorcing her billionaire husband and has even granted one of our correspondents to have an interview with her and this is what we know.
> 
> _This post will be updated with new information._
> 
> 1\. Mary leaves the Stark Mansion in 2001 after a big fight with the billionaire and never went back since. Fitzpatrick states that the huge fight stemmed from their constant differences and disagreement about her new job as a geneticist that works around the world.
> 
> 2\. Mary and Tony loses contact with each other after the geneticist left the mansion. The two didn't file divorce against each other and only parted ways and never contacted each other again.
> 
> 3\. Mary denies having a child with Tony Stark. In a brief statement from Fitzpatrick, she says, "Tony and I may have spent years together as boyfriend and girlfriend but when we married each other, we found out that we weren't just really compatible with each other. I think you will never really know someone until you spend everyday and every minute with that person. And as we walked the path of a marriage couple for almost three years, we never really got to the point of thinking to raise a child together. So no, we _don't_ have any child."
> 
> 4\. Mary and Tony had a prenuptial agreement. According to one of our insider, Mary Fitzpatrick may be able to get back the five properties that Tony had bought for her, two properties that she brought into the marriage, a cash not less than 6 million dollars and a whole lot more.
> 
> 5\. Mary says that Tony might have ch...
> 
> **SEE MORE...**

"What are you looking at, daddy?" Peter asks as he frowns towards his father who was busy looking at his phone rather than feeding the ducks before them.

Tony quickly pockets his phone and tried to forget what lies he just read, "Oh, uh, nothing," the man mutters as he hands his child a handful of grains and seeds to continue feeding the starving ducks that was quacking in front of them.

"Was it auntie Pepper?" Peter asks, "Or uncle Obie?"

"No, uh, not them, bud," Tony answers back as he fixes Peter's bonnet and to make sure that the kid was warm despite the winter air, "I was looking at the news. But anyway," Tony dismisses, "What do you want to do after we watch and feed the ducks, huh, buddy?"

"Are we leaving now?" Peter asks sadly even though they had already spent an hour at the park just watching the ducks waddle and spent another ten minutes feeding them.

"It's getting colder, bubba," Tony mutters, "And we don't want to turn to a Popsicle, right?" he asks.

"Can we stay for another five minutes, daddy?" Peter asks, "I just want to make sure that they're all full and not starving."

"Okay buddy, but after that, we're going somewhere to eat, okay?" Tony mutters, "In that way, you and the ducks will all be full!"

"Okay!" Peter beams, smiling cheekily at his father.

It has been almost a month now since all the divorce shenanigans happened and it was just the tip of the iceberg. But over the course of weeks, the media has been on a frenzy seeking answers to questions they shouldn't even ask. Tony is in red alert against all the media and it's probably a great gamble to even roam around the city today with Peter in tow. For all he knows, someone is already writing a headline about him and Peter.

"Daddy when can we go back here again?" Peter asks as he settles on the seat beside his father, not getting tired of watching the ducks waddle in front of them.

"We haven't even leave yet and you're asking when we're coming back?" Tony asks in amusement, chuckling, "You love the ducks so much, huh?"

"Uh, huh!" Peter nods, "They're just so little and so cute!"

"Just like you," Tony chuckles as he takes Peter from his seat and on his lap, "Well, we can probably go back here before you start your treatments again."

"Do I still need to do my treatments?" Peter asks, "It always hurts," the kid pouts, the happiness in his eyes quickly vanishing.

"Yeah buddy, I'm sorry," Tony sighs.

Peter sighs too as he just nods, "It's okay, as long as I get better."

Tony smiles sadly at that, fate reminding him again of the horrors Peter was going through, "'atta boy," Tony mutters, though his voice sounds happy, he knows in his heart that his words were empty. Tony pulls Peter close and hugged his child while he sat there quietly.

Silence engulfed the father and son and then suddenly, Peter started talking again.

"Daddy?" Peter asks.

"Yeah bubba?"

"When I grow up, I want to be a veterinarian." the kid mutters out of the blue but Tony couldn't help but to smile and feel proud to hear his child's dream and to also be proud of Peter for saying the profession correctly.

"Uh huh?" the man asks, "Why do you want to be a veterinarian?"

"Uncle Rhodey told me that _veteninarians_ help sick animals and make them feel better again." Peter explains as he leans closer to his father, resting his head on top of Tony's chest in an attempt to get warmer, "I want to make the ducks feel better when they're sick."

Tony frowns at that, chuckling a little at his child's innocence, "I don't think veterinarians accept ducks in their clinics."

"Why not?" the kid asks, "Do they have _favorititism_?" 

"Well, they don't have favoritism but uh, they just mainly focuses on cats and dogs, and uh, other non-poultry animal." Tony mutters as he gently caresses Peter's back, settling for simple words for his child to understand, "But well, you can always help the ducks if you want."

"I'm going to be a _venetinarian_ and then I'll help the ducks when no one wants to help them." Peter mutters.

Tony smiles as he nods, "That's right, buddy." the man mutters, "You can always be the person this world needs." he whispers, unknowingly.

"Can we adopt some ducks, daddy?" the kid asks as he eyes one stray duck that was waddling near them.

"Uhm, I think that's a different conversation, buddy," the man mutters, as he looks at the duck before them, terrified, "Come on, five minutes is up," Tony mutters as he stands up, carrying Peter into his arms as he started walking away from the bench. Because the man knew that if they stayed there a little longer and Peter falls deeper in love with the ducks, they will surely have them back in the mansion next week. The older Stark could never say no to Peter after all, "Why don't we head to McDonalds and get you some nuggets, huh? So you'll grow up fast. and turn to a _veteninarian_?" the man mutters, as he take a step after the other, "Wow, I'm getting into your pronunciations too," Tony chuckles as he shook his head in an attempt to correct his way of pronouncing the word, "Let's get you growing so you turn into a veterinarian." the man repeated that earned a chuckle from Peter.

"And then adopt ducks too?"

"Ehh--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rollercoaster ride indeed.  
> But I'm pretty sure the next few chapters will have more loops and turns than this so stay tuned for it!  
> And also, excuse the poorly written articles about their divorce--I'm not a journalist or a reporter so ^_^v  
> And yes, FORBES is PORBES and INSIDER is OUTSIDER here in my fic hahahahaha  
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and comment down below what you think!  
> Scream at me, cry at me--anything hahahaha.
> 
> I love you guys all so much! That's all, ciao ♥
> 
> Matthew 22:37-39 - Jesus replied, "'You must love the Lord your God with all your heart, all your soul, and all your mind.' This is the first and greatest commandment. A second is equally important: 'Love your neighbor as yourself.'


	6. A little bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been through the wringer. I have rewritten this so many times and it still sucks. But anyway, I hope you guys would like this. And if there is any typos or grammar error, ignore it. I'll edit this tomorrow because I'm just too exhausted right now to even try. Anyway... without further ado... Chapter 6 :)

To say that the past year had been bad for the Stark's is an understatement. If it were for Tony, there was no word in the dictionary that could ever describe what horrible things happened to them last year. And now that a new year has just started, Tony wishes that it will be nicer to them--if not for him, at least for his child, his little Peter.

And few days in the new year, it seems like fate was _finally_ hearing the wishes Tony would utter day and night.

It was during the first days of January when Tony's lawyers informed him that the divorce settlements were going smoothly and it was likely that Mary wouldn't be able to receive too much money from Tony. And that the court was more or likely will side with Tony especially with all the accounts and witnesses present to speak against Mary.

It was during the first week of January when Stark Industries was able to donate to non-profit organizations that are set to help cancer patients. The company was able to donate too to large hospitals that specializes on treating cancer. And all those donations were due to Tony's requests and much to Obadiah's dismay.

It was also during the first week of January when Tony received the best news that he have received for a while. He went to Doctor Perez's office together with Rhodey and Happy while Pepper and Peter stayed at home. It was like judgment day for Tony because he will finally find out whether or not Peter will need further induction treatments or if Peter's finally on remission and could start his consolidation treatments.

" _Congratulations Mr. Stark, Peter's finally on remission._ "

The joy that Tony felt then was indescribable--there were a few happy tears threatening to fall but the man fought against it, and instead, offered a bright smile at Dr. Perez and thanked her for everything that she did for Peter.

" _However, we still need to find Peter a stem cell donor to have a better chance of his cancer not coming back._ "

Tony nodded then, keeping a mental note of searching harder for a match for Peter. But since they weren't able to find any stem cell donor, Dr. Perez decided to go with an autologous stem cell transplant where they will use Peter's own stem cells, process and cryopreserve it and after Peter's chemotherapy, they will re-infuse it back to Peter.

And right now, Peter is in the middle of his cycles and he was not faring with it nicely, to say the very least. The side effects now are more prominent and much more frequent but Tony is still thankful to whoever is out there for giving his child a chance in fighting this damned disease.

Tony had been thankful for everything that was happening in his life and he wishes that everything will continue to get better...

However, the man should've seen this coming because he should have known that when things go well, it can also go bad.

\--

> **THE HOLLYWOOD GOSSIP  
> ** **January 19, 2007**
> 
> **BREAKING NEWS!**   
>  **Tony Stark spotted with a child!**
> 
> [Photo]
> 
> _Tony Stark carrying an unknown child outside a hospital in California. Also captured in the photo are Virginia "Pepper" Potts, Stark's secretary and Harold Hogan, Stark Industries' head of security._
> 
> Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries had been spotted recently outside a hospital in California, Thursday morning this week.
> 
> With the issues surrounding the marriage of the billionaire, paparazzi have been hot on his tail ever since. And following the genius around for months had led them a few sightings of the man in a hospital together with a child.
> 
> As of now, it is still unknown as to who the child is and what they were doing in the hospital, but many speculates that this is Stark's hidden child with his ex-wife, Mary Fitzpatrick. However...
> 
> ** SEE MORE... **

"We need to issue a statement," Pepper says calmly.

Tony stares at the picture before him--a picture of him, carrying Peter in his arms, with Pepper and Happy in tow. He doesn't remember the paparazzi stalking them that time but what he does remember is when this picture was taken. It was days after Peter had had his treatments and they were on their way back home. Peter was so worn-out and weak that day that Tony had to carry his sleeping baby in his arms and have Pepper and Happy carry most of Peter's things.

"Tones, are you with us?" Rhodey asks, looking at his best friend with worried eyes.

"We're not going to issue a statement," Tony answers back plainly, his eyes still sending daggers on the picture that was displayed on his laptop.

"Tony," Pepper sighs as she tries to reason out, "We--" but Tony wouldn't let her as the man cuts her off before she even begins.

"We're not going to issue a statement and that's final," he dismissed, waving his arms to make a point, "These paparazzi are a menace! They don't respect me, they don't respect my privacy, they don't respect anyone!" he exclaims, his chest heaving in anger.

Tony stares back at his laptop as he rubs his goatee in an attempt to tether himself back to the present--to not get lost in his anger and emotions because he knows that when he does, he might do unimaginable things to these pathetic excuse of people.

This was one of the many nightmares that Tony was afraid to be his reality. Tony had been subjected to the scrutiny of the public eye ever since he was a child--all thanks to his father's fame and name, and he knows what horrible things comes with that. People are vile creatures that even children are not spared of getting hate over trivial things like their accomplishments, appearances and many more. And ever since Peter was born, Tony vowed to himself that he will never subject his child to the same nightmares that he once faced.

But now, to see his child's face--albeit blurred--plastered on every news portal and newspaper possible, he couldn't help but to feel the overwhelming surge of anger for getting his child's privacy tampered on, for making his nightmare a reality. And now, his child was more vulnerable than ever... the privacy that he worked so hard for the past five years for his child was now gone, all thanks to a single photograph.

"Tones, calm down," Rhodey comforts.

"How can I calm down?!" Tony shouts, his anger bursting. _They can do everything they want to me but once they touch my child, I'll no longer stand still--I will fight._ "Those paparazzi followed me in a hospital, Rhodey! In a hospital!" he exclaims, "Who in their right minds will do that, huh?!" he asks, furious, "How can they release a picture of me outside a hospital and put it on the headlines?! They issued a photo of my child on every news portal possible!" he exclaims, standing up to try and release the anger in his chest, "I'm not going to feed those animals any information, you hear me?!" he asks as he stares at Rhodey and Pepper with enraged eyes, "What I want is them to rot behind bars for invading my privacy and taking a picture of a minor--a child--for everyone to see!"

Pepper sighs as she nods, "I know you're angry, Tony--"

"I am not angry, Pepper! I am fucking furious!" Tony shouted, his voice so loud, Pepper couldn't help but to flinch, "I will not give them what they want! I am not giving Peter's privacy away, you hear me?!" he asks, his breaths in staccato as he tries to breathe out his anger.

This was the very first time Pepper had seen Tony so furious--never once did she hear Tony shouted like this when he saw the pictures of Mary and Richard, he just asked her to throw it away or burn it; never once did she hear Tony shout like this when he found out Peter's diagnosis, he just cried; never once did he shouted like this when Mary confronted him and asked to see Peter, he just poured his sadness, disappointment and anger out. But now, to hear and see Tony this way, Pepper knew not to speak anymore or try to reason with her boss. She understands Tony and feels for him--she's very much angry with the paparazzi who were heartless enough to publish Tony and Peter coming out of the hospital just so they could produce a so-called "news". However, as someone who works in the PR management, she knew not to let her emotions rule her, but she needs to level with it right now and do the right thing especially if Tony isn't the one doing that.

Pepper sighs as she shakes her head, knowing that reasoning with Tony right now was impossible. She needed to wait till her friend is calm and thinking rationally, so for now, she decided to stay silent.

Good thing Rhodey decided to intervene, "Tones," the man calls as he sighs, placing a comforting hand on top of Tony's shoulder to try and calm his friend down, "We're not your enemy here, okay?" he asks, "We're here to help you, man."

Tony just glares at his friend, not recognizing the comforting hand of Rhodey or even the soft voice of Pepper. All the billionaire could see was the rage and anger... all he sees is the possible scenarios that might happen just because the paparazzi had leaked his child's photo to the whole world.

He could see his enemies rejoicing... planning to use Peter as a leverage against him.

He could see the divorce court raising their eyebrows at him... weighing whether to take his baby from him and give Peter back to Mary because she's the child's mother.

He could see Peter, so weak and fragile as paparazzi tries to swarm him, as the general public pulls him apart with their comments and scrutiny.

He sees his hard-worked protection around Peter crumbling before him.

All he sees is his failure of not being able to protect Peter.

All he sees is--

"Tony, you're fine--"

"No! You don't understand!" Tony shouted, his anger-crazed eyes darting from his table to Rhodey, "The court will find out about my baby and they'll take him away and I--he--Pete's sick and he needs me, Rhodey... They can't--Pete's--"

"Tones, hey," Rhodey cooed as he places both his hands on Tony's cheeks to take a better look at his friend's face, "Man, you're okay... Pete's fine, he's just in his room and no body's taking him from you, you hear me?"

"No, Rhodey--Peter--"

"Tones, look at me," Rhodey commanded that got Tony looking into his friend's eyes. And once Rhodey saw the red-rimmed eyes of Tony and the dark bags under it, he knew right there and then what was going on, "When did you last sleep?" he asks.

And it seems like sleeping as the topic made Tony snap out of his anger-hazed moment. The man quickly looked away from his friend as he gently pushed him away, "I slept," Tony dismissed as he walks away in an attempt to excuse himself.

"JARVIS?" Rhodey calls.

"Sir hadn't slept since he went back home with master Peter this week. Master Peter has had bad side effects that keeps sir awake at night. Sir has been watch--"

"JAR, mute," Tony snaps, cutting the AI before it could even further tattle tale on him.

"I'll go and check on Peter," Pepper excuses as she stands up, knowing that this is between the two, "Call me when you guys have some plans to fix this," she added as she leaves Tony's office, leaving the two men inside.

"Tones,"

"I don't need to hear your lecture, Rhodey," Tony mutters as he rubs his eyes, trying to rid of the evidence that he did in fact, not sleep this week, "I'm fine."

"Uh-huh," the man just nods, "When's the last time you ate properly?" Rhodey then asks again, "Properly, I mean, eating real lunch and dinner and not granola bars or coffee or whatever unhealthy things you feed on."

"I ate," Tony simply answers back.

Rhodey finally sighs at that as he shakes his head in disagreement, "Tones, I know that there's a lot on your plate right now. With everything that's been happening with the divorce proceedings, with Pete's treatments and now with the paparazzi... I know that it might be too much--but you need to take care of yourself,"

"I am taking care of my--"

"Bullshit," Rhodey mutters that got Tony stopping whatever he was doing as he turns towards his friend, "I call bullshit on you, Tones and you know that." he added, "I don't dig this self-deprecating bullshit. What you need to do is to take care of Peter and yourself!" the man exclaims, his voice loud enough to make a statement on Tony's hard skull.

Tony glares at his friend, the words seemingly stirred something deep in his stomach as he shouts back, "You think I like what I'm doing?! Huh?!" he asks, "You think I like not being able to sleep at night?! You think I like not being able to eat even if I'm so hungry?! You think I like doing all those fucking things?!" he asks as he glares at Rhodey, "Peter has been so weak these days!" he shouted as he breathes heavily, trying to keep the threatening tears at bay.

"Pete's on remission now, right? I thought... I thought it would get easier but, I'm wrong," he mutters, defeated, "He's just equally as weak and lethargic as he was before. He'd been nauseous and throwing up, he's been in pain every day and I would always be there, Rhodes," he explains, his voice now calm and not loud, "I wasn't sleeping because Peter needed me. I wasn't sleeping because nightmares bugs me. I wasn't sleeping because I was scared..." Tony mumbles, sniffling.

Rhodey just stares at his friend, listening, understanding.

"And I can't even eat because I can't leave him for even a second." Tony sighs as he looks into Rhodey's eyes, "I'm scared..." he confessed, "So scared that when I come back, he's gone... that all my nightmares might become a reality... that Peter might disappear." a lone tear finally slides down Tony's cheeks as he sighs, "I'm exhausted, Rhodey. I want to sleep too, okay? But I... I just can't."

Rhodey just nods, as he lets out a sigh to get rid of the tight feeling in his chest. Rhodey had been with Tony ever since they met in college and he had seen the majority of Tony's wretched life--every drunk episodes, every drug induced high, every nightmares brought by Howard Stark's A+ parenting, every late nights spent to finish his work at SI.... Rhodey had been there. And not once did Tony break down, not once did he cry--the Tony that Rhodey knew was someone who would suppress his emotions inside and deal with it on his own. But right now, Rhodey knew that it was already killing his friend to suppress all the emotions inside him and he knew he needed Tony to let it out. And now, to see Tony finally breaking down felt like a milestone for him--not because he got to see the mighty Tony Stark cry but because finally, he got to understand what his friend was feeling, suppressing, hiding.

"Tones, you're not alone in this, okay?" he asks as he places his hands on top of Tony's shoulders again, "Pepper, Happy and I are here... we'll help you, okay?" he asks.

"I just..."

"We're here for you, man," Rhodey mutters, smiling at Tony, "I don't have anything to do this week, I could spend the whole week here and help you with Pete and all the shits that Mary is doing." he added.

Tony didn't respond, he seemed like he was contemplating Rhodey's offer, or maybe, the man's finally sleeping--well, with his eyes open--Rhodey doesn't really know.

"Tones?" he asks when his best friend didn't respond.

Finally, Tony sighs at that as he shakes his head, ridding of the thought of even saying yes to his best friend. "This week is for you to rest, Rhodes. It's not for you to babysit Peter." he says, knowing very well that the past weeks had been hard for his friends too--he didn't need to add his own burdens to Rhodey's shoulders anymore.

Rhodey chuckles at that, "Uhm, I'm not actually babysitting Peter... I'm more of babysitting you." the man mutters, earning a small snort from Tony.

"Get outta here," Tony mutters, a small smile creeping in his lips and Rhodey took that as a win.

"You really thought I'm here to babysit Pete?" Rhodey asks, "Pete's a great kid and he does everything I tell him to do--but you," the man mutters as he points at Tony, "... On the other hand... not so sure,"

Tony chuckles at that, shaking his head, "Pepper's here to babysit me," the man mutters, looking away, trying to mask the warmth that was currently blossoming in his heart.

Rhodey just rolls his eyes at that, "Pep's been through the wringer, Tones. She's dealing with Obie and you at the same time--she deserves a break. So I'll willingly take her place as your babysitter and you can't say no," the man dismissed as he waves his hands in the air.

Tony just chuckles at that, shaking his head. "Fine," the man relents, knowing that once his friend sets his mind into something, there was literally nothing else to change that. Besides, Tony was too exhausted to argue so he lets his friend win in the mean time. "I bet Pete will be thrilled to know that his favorite uncle will stay for the whole week."

"Favorite uncle, huh?"

Tony smirks, "Please don't tell Happy I told you that, he'll flip his shit."

Rhodey just chuckles at that as he nods, "I won't," he answers back, "Well, as long as you listen to all the things I say."

"What--"

"First, food," Rhodey mutters, "JARVIS, order us some cheeseburgers and fries."

"JARVIS, no," Tony quickly contradicts.

"JARVIS, yes," Rhodey simply says, "Four sets of cheeseburgers and fries and a kiddie meal for my favorite nephew."

"Noted Colonel Rhodes," the AI answered back, completely disregarding whatever Tony said.

Tony just sighs at that, shaking his head, "I can't believe my own AI disobeyed me,"

"While we wait for food, you nap." Rhodey mutters, "You need it." he added as he leads Tony to the sofa where Pepper was sitting a moment ago.

"Rhodes--"

"No buts, honey bear," Rhodey mutters, using Tony's endearment for him, "Nap, then cheeseburgers."

"But Pete--"

"Is with Pepper and me--we'll take care of him." Rhodey says, cutting Tony off, "Stop worrying, man. We'll take a close look on Peter while you nap, okay? Peter doesn't need a panda looking out for him--"

"I'm not a panda--"

"You look like it."

"No--"

"Tones, just sleep."

And sleep Tony did.

\--

Tony woke up with start, he was so disoriented that he didn't recognize where he was. He looks around frantically, trying to make sense of what was happening... only to hear a rather loud snore and some shuffling from his side. And like a switch, it suddenly came to him where he was.

A smile creeps on Tony's lips as he remembers where he was... as he basks in the thought of the idea of being safe--warmth and fondness spreading in his heart.

Tony got up from the mattress that he was sleeping on, looking around Peter's room--sparing a glance at the two people sleeping beside him and the other two sleeping on the rather small bed.

To be honest, the billionaire doesn't really know why he suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. He's assuming that it was another nightmare--maybe--he doesn't really know since he can't remember what he was dreaming about--or maybe, he woke up because of Happy's loud snores.

Happy snores again that got Tony shaking his head, a smirk creeping in his face.

It has been three days now since Rhodey confronted him about not taking care of himself and it has been three days now too ever since he followed everything that his best friend told him to do--that means eating on time, sleeping at least five hours every night, and basically, not self-destructing. And, well, he's got to say that everything Rhodey told him had helped him immensely. He's able to tune out the negative things in his mind; able to think more rationally; able to take care of Peter better and, well, take care of himself in the process too.

"JAR, what time is it?" Tony asks, his voice hushed.

"It is currently 3:54 AM, sir," the AI answers back with the littlest of volume.

Tony just nods at that as he sighs, not really feeling the slightest bit of sleepy anymore. The man stands up, leaving Happy and Rhodey sleeping on the mattress on Peter's floor as he tiptoes past the bed where Peter and Pepper were sleeping soundly. Once he was out of his child's bedroom--and now, probably, a camping ground for the adults--he went to the kitchen to start his day _very_ early.

He grabbed the mug that Pepper had gotten him last Christmas and made himself a cup of coffee to officially start his day.

"Sir, isn't it too early for you to be awake?" JARVIS asked.

Tony huffs at that as he rolls his eyes, "I'm always awake at this hour, JAR," he mutters as he waits for his brewing coffee, "What are you talking about?"

"Colonel Rhodes had asked me to report to him whenever you stay up late or wake up too early without him knowing."

"Override code," Tony dismissed as he takes his steaming cup and sat on the dinner table.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir," JARVIS answers back.

Tony raises his brow at that, "And why not?"

"I am programmed to always weigh in whatever is best for you, sir," the AI answers back.

Tony raises his brow again at the AI's answer, "I don't remember programming you like that. Did someone hack you?" the man asks, racking his brain for some codes that he encoded into JARVIS' programs that could lead to this kind of answer.

"You programmed me after Edwin Jarvis and it is in my code to look after your well being, sir,"

Tony got silent with that, staring at the ceiling in an attempt to 'look' at the AI JARVIS.

"JARVIS is right tho,"

Tony quickly turned his head towards the voice and found Pepper standing before him--her arms crossed above her chest as she stares at her boss.

"Pepper," he calls.

"It's too early for you to be starting your day. It's just about 4AM."

Tony smirks at that as he eyes his drink, "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," the man shrugs, "Did I wake you?"

"Naah," the woman answers back as she went over to the counter to get herself a cup of coffee from Tony's brew, "I set an alarm for 4:00 AM. Obadiah sent me a few articles to look at for today's meeting and I kind of forgot to do it yesterday so I guess, I'm paying the price now." she shrugs.

"Articles?"

"Don't worry, it isn't about you," Pepper dismissed, "It's about the upcoming projects of SI that uhh... he's working on."

Tony just nods at that as he takes a sip on his coffee, silence enveloping the two.

"Sorry," Tony whispers but loud enough in a room full of silence to echo.

Pepper smiles at that, "You've done so many things this past few days for me to know what you're apologizing for." the woman mutters, "Is this about eating the last cookie that I left for myself? Or is this about the meetings that I am forced to attend to because you're not there?"

Tony smirks at that, chuckling a little, "Kind of, yeah," he whispers, "Not the bit of the cookie--I told you that I'm not the one who ate it... it's Peter." the man mutters, lying again about the damned cookie that he ate because he got hungry one afternoon.

"Peter told me that it was you and told me not to tell you that he tattle-tale on you but..." Pepper shrugs, smiling.

"Pete and I will have a talk about that," Tony mumbles. "Anyway," the man mutters, coughing awkwardly to avoid tension, "I'm apologizing for how I acted... for uhh, last time... at my office."

Pepper nods, smiling a little, "Of all the things you did this past few days, I don't think that's the one you should be apologizing for." the woman says.

Tony smiles at that.

"I understand, Tony," Pepper says, "I was furious too. Peter... he's like my adopted child now--no offense," Tony snorts at that, chuckling, "It's just... I love him so much--probably not as much as you do because he's your child but... you get the point. I love Peter and I want the best for him, okay?" she mutters, "And I understand that you might be angry then and I don't know if you still stand by what you said but... I hope you give it a second thought." she says, "As a PR person, and well, as your friend and a person who loves Peter, I hope you know that addressing the photo is the best course of action right now." she added, looking at Tony's eyes.

Tony smiles tightly as he nods, understanding, "That's why I'm apologizing." he says, "I wasn't thinking rationally then and I want to thank you for keeping a leveled mind in the midst of my emotional turmoil and..." he mutters, stalling, "I'm thinking of, like, listening to what you think is the best to do right now."

Pepper smiles genuinely at that, smiling, "How about a press conference this weekend? Or after Pete's treatments." the woman suggests, "I have already talked to Obie about everything and we we're just waiting for your consent,"

Tony smiles, thanking the heavens for someone like Pepper Potts, "Thank you, Pep... for everything."

Pepper nods as she grabs her cup of coffee, "No problem," she says, "I better get going now. I have tons of articles to review," she mutters, excusing herself.

"Okay, thanks... uhh, again..." Tony says awkwardly.

Pepper started walking towards the library of the house but stopped midway, "Tony, you're still not forgiven,"

"Huh?" Tony asks, unsure.

"About the cookie," she says, "On the press conference, I want you to stick with the cards and I'll forgive you." the woman mutters as she finally struts off towards the library, leaving a smiling Tony behind.

"Cards, got it," Tony says, more so to himself.

\--

Tony watches Peter from a distance, watching quietly, staring intently. Tony watches as Peter tries to feed himself--thin, fragile hands trembling as he holds out a spoon to eat the soup before him. The older Stark wanted to help badly--he wanted to take the spoon from Peter's hand and just feed his child just like when he was still a baby. But the man knew that Peter would not like it, saying things along the lines of, " _I can do it, daddy. I'm not a baby anymore._ "

"Daddy?"

Tony quickly snapped out of his haze as he inches closer to his child, ready to give whatever the child needs--just to help, just so he could get rid of the feeling of being utterly useless, "Yeah, bubba?" the man asks, smiling tightly.

"Can I have Krispy Kreme instead?" Peter asks, eyeing the soup like it was the worst thing to ever be invented on Earth. The child just wanted to eat but taking a spoon from the bowl to his mouth seems like a very daunting task with his shaking hands and weak body. And, well, he definitely doesn't want to admit to his father that he needed help minutes ago.

Peter was kept back in the hospital for monitoring and blood transfusion since his blood counts were pretty low for Doctor Perez's liking. And now, the kid's still in the hospital, trying to regain some of his strength back and to get his blood count back up.

Tony sighs at that as he stands up and occupied the stool in front of Peter's bed, "Let me help you," he says, taking the spoon from the bowl and offers his child a spoonful.

"No," Peter says, his tone firm, turning his head away from the offending soup to make a statement, "I don't want soup. I want donuts."

Tony sighs at that as he lowers the spoon back to the bowl. Peter had always been a picky eater ever since he was a baby--he hated eating anything that's not Pepper, Rhodey or Tony's dishes, the only thing that would make the cut are fast food; not even Happy or the great Roberta Rhodes could change the child's mind. And right now, Tony was treading on familiar waters--knowing that he just needs a few persuasion to get the kid to eat the soup, "We'll have Krispy Kreme when your stomach's better, hmm? For now, let's settle with the warm soup." the man offers, hoping that his child would meet his bargain just like any other times.

"No," Peter answers back as he turns away from his father, crossing his IV laded arms, "I want Krispy Kreme," the child ended--okay, that was definitely not what the older Stark was expecting but he can work with that.

"Bud, come on," Tony says, "Just finish your soup and then I can call uncle Happy to fetch you some glazed donuts, okay?" he asks.

Peter frowns as he continues to turn away from his father, his back now fully facing the older Stark, "No!" Peter exclaims.

"Bud--"

"I don't like the soup!" Peter shouts, raising his voice as he shoved his dad with a little force--completely upset, completely frustrated.

To say that Tony was shocked was an understatement. Sure, Peter loves shouting and throwing a tantrum when he's really upset and irritated but to shove Tony and shout at him at the same time was completely a shock.

Tony frowns at that, completely surprised by Peter's actions, "Bud," Tony calls, as he sits beside Peter, placing his hand on top of his child's shoulder. The older Stark doesn't know where the outburst came from but he knows that his child will never raise his voice and much less shove him if there's nothing wrong. And right now, he want to make that something wrong, right.

"I want aunt Pepper," Peter whispers, his voice so little Tony almost missed it.

Tony's frown deepens, his heart breaking to hear those words from his child--it was like a subtle way of telling him that Peter didn't want him there. "Aunt Pep's at work, remember?" he asks, pushing aside the tiny tinge of pain in his chest as he spoke to his child, his voice soft as to not agitate Peter any further, "But dad's here, buddy. Don't you like to spend time with me?" he asks, wanting for Peter to tell him that he needed him, that he wanted him there.

But much to his dismay, Peter didn't answer back. The child remained atypically quiet, looking down at his hospital gown and fidgeting with his tiny, little hands.

Tony sighs yet again as he calls for his child a second time, "Bubba," he says, leaning close to Peter's face to see him clearly--but to his horror, he finds his baby's eyes filled with tears and his nose a splotchy red.

Tony gasps at that, completely taken aback to see his child crying. The man quickly takes Peter's cheeks into his hand to make his child look at him, "Hey, hey," he coos, "Why are you crying, baby?" he asks worriedly.

And those words seemed to be the key to the kid's dam of tears as Peter starts crying loudly, literally wailing--loud, heart-wrenching cries and sobs racked the child, sending his father into an overdrive as the man quickly grabbed Peter and held him tightly--his mind short-circuiting as it supplies to him ' _MAKE IT BETTER. MAKE THE TEARS STOP_.' on repeat.

"Hey, Petey-pie," Tony coos, "Why are you crying?" he asks over his child's loud cries. "Talk to me, baby. Tell me why you're crying."

But instead of answering his father, Peter repeated the words "I'm so sorry, daddy," Peter cries, hiccuping as he tries to stop his tears, "I'm so sorry!"

Tony sighs at that as he smiles tightly, "What are you apologizing for, bud?" he asks trying to stop the tears from falling but every time he wipes a tear, there will be new incoming.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Peter hiccups as he fists Tony's shirt, crying so hard that it was making Tony worry.

"Tell me why you're apologizing, Petey-pie," the man says. _Tell me that I might know. Tell me so I could fix it._

However, Peter doesn't reply but just continues chanting the words 'I'm sorry' and just crying and sobbing into his father's arms.

"Take deep breaths, baby," Tony whispers as he carefully manhandles Peter on his lap to caress the child's back, wanting to provide comfort. "Take deep breaths, we don't want you getting si--"

And before Tony could even warn about it, Peter throws up right into Tony's chest, making the older Stark gasp and the younger one cry even harder.

"I'm so sorry, daddy!" Peter wails, "I--I didn't mean to!" the kid exclaims as he tries to wipe the barf with his own little hands.

But before Peter could even go anywhere near the sick, Tony quickly held Peter's hands as to not get in contact with his own barf--especially the IV laden one. "Hey, it's okay, buddy," Tony coos, "It's alright, I'm going to take care of it." he says.

"What's going on?"

And thank goodness Happy came in the right time, the man was completely surprised to see Peter crying and his boss drenched in vomit.

"Hap, can you get Pete's shirt and some wipes to clean him up?" Tony asks while Happy just nods, still completely shocked and lost at the same time.

"I'm really sorry, daddy." Peter sniffles.

Tony just smiles tenderly at Peter, "Hey, bud, it's not your fault." he says, "You don't need to apologize, okay?"

It took a hundred of reassurances and back rubs to get Peter's cries to taper off. It also took minutes of changing clothes and cleaning after Peter's sick to get the child to finally calm down and settle on top of Tony's lap. Right now, Peter was quietly sitting down, the child's face planted on top of Tony's chest, listening quietly to the drums of his father's heart.

"Hap, why don't you fetch us some Krispy Kreme's." Tony asks, "The kid's through it, he deserves some sweets." he added.

Happy nods at that, catching Tony's nonverbal way of telling him to give them some privacy. Happy steps out of the room and when Tony was sure that they were all alone, he plants a soft kiss on top of his kid's head.

"Bubba, are you there?" Tony asks, patting Peter's back.

Tony doesn't know if Pete's asleep since he hasn't moved from his position ever since they settled on the cuddles, but he wanted to get to the bottom of his child's outburst as soon as possible.

"Pete?" he asks again.

"Hmm," Peter grumbles, not the sleepy kind but the tired kind.

"You doing okay?" Tony asks.

And finally, after minutes of no movement, Peter finally lifts his head to meet his father's eyes, "I'm sorry, daddy," he whispers, his eyes boring into his father's eyes--still wet with shed tears.

"There we go again," Tony sighs as he places a kiss on top of Peter's forehead, "What are you apologizing for, baby?"

"I'm sorry because I yelled.... and I-- and I pushed you away." Peter answers back, settling back into his former position--just wanting to continue hearing the familiar thump of his father's heart.

Tony sighs at that as he smiles tightly, "Bubba..." he says.

"I'm so sorry, daddy," Peter repeats, "I just... I...."

Tony sighs yet again as he re-situates the kid on his lap, wanting to see his child's eyes, "What's bothering you, huh?" he asks softly, "Look, bub, I forgive you for screaming and pushing me away just promise you won't do it again, okay?" Peter just nods at that while Tony smiles at him, "But what I want to know is the reason why you got angry... is something wrong, baby?" he asks.

Peter frowns at that as he looks down, completely avoiding his father's eyes.

"Bub?" Tony urges.

"I'm angry," Peter admits, his voice little, defeated.

"You're angry?" Tony asks, "Care to tell me why, bambino?"

"I'm angry...." Peter repeats, "I'm angry because I'm... I... I'm annoyed and... and--I'm _fusturated_."

"Frustrated?" Tony asks, correcting his child.

"Yes, I'm frustrated."

If Tony felt his heart break when Peter asked for Pepper and not him, well, this surely takes the cake.

"Why... How--why are you frustrated, baby?" Tony asks.

Peter has always been a very vocal child when it comes to his emotions--it was one of the many things that Tony vowed to himself to teach his child early. The billionaire never really had the chance to completely express his emotions when he was still a kid. When he was sad, he would always keep it to himself--not wanting for Howard to see the tears streaming down his face because he learned early that Stark men are made of iron and that they don't cry. When he was happy, he would always suppress that emotion with a little smirk--not wanting his father to spoil on his mood. When he was angry, he would sit in a corner and just brood with his emotions. And those little things seemed to latch on Tony's personality up until today--the reason why he's never really good at expressing himself.

But for Peter, he wanted it to be different. Tony wants his child to be able to express himself and tell him everything that's going on in his mind. Tony wants Peter to have the luxury of wearing his heart on his sleeves. And Tony knows that Peter has a way with his words that when something's wrong, the kid would always tell his father. And right now, he wanted to know exactly that--why is Peter angry? Why is his child frustrated? Was it something that he did? Is there something he could do?

"I'm _not me_ anymore, daddy," Peter whispers.

Tony blanches at that, completely caught off-guard by Peter's answer.

"You--What do you mean?" Tony asks, looking intently at his child--wanting to understand, wanting to look at Peter and find the answers to his questions, "You're you, bubba," Tony mutters, "You're still you."

"No..." Peter whispers, "I'm not me anymore... I'm weak," Peter says, "I can't.... I can't eat by myself anymore. I can't play anytime that I want--I want to play but I can't.... and I... am I even getting better?"

It wasn't the answer that the man was expecting and in fact, it was an answer that drove a stake right through Tony's heart. How could he not see? How could he not see Peter's frustrations throughout the week? The over independence, the frowns... the irritability.

Tony didn't notice it but he sure felt the lone tear that cascaded down his cheek. The man roughly wipes it away as he clears his throat, wanting to get rid of the budding urge to cry... because he can't, not in front of Peter.

"You're not weak, baby," he mumbles, offering a forced smile at his child, "You're the strongest person I have ever met," he says, meaning every word of it because it is the _truth_. "You're the strongest and mightiest and the greatest person I've ever known, Pete," Tony beams, wanting his child to know the truth--wanting his child to see what incredible being he is.

Peter looks down as he shakes his head, "I'm weak, daddy. I'm not strong."

And with those words, Tony's heart broke apart--shattering into million pieces, not knowing if it will ever be whole again. The past few months had been hard for him and Peter. And ever since cancer turned their lives upside down, there were only a few times that he cried and poured his pain out. But throughout the battle, Peter remained headstrong--the kid may have cried whenever he's in pain--like being struck with needles, or when he's throwing up and just generally unwell--as kids should--but the child was never angry with his situation or threw a tantrum because of what was happening. Peter took his situation better than most people--better than Tony did and for that, Tony was thankful.

Tony was thankful for Peter's strong heart. He was thankful for being spared of that emotional trauma of seeing your child angry at the world, seeing your child frustrated and annoyed at what was happening. Tony was thankful of Peter's strong will, strong heart, strong mind.

But it seems that being strong has its time limit, has its certain threshold before it blows up in your face and it turns into anger, into an ugly emotion that you don't even know you're feeling.

It was hard to describe, hard to fathom. But as of the moment, one thing Tony knew was that he's in an insurmountable amount of pain to see his child's shine slowly fade away... that Peter's strong heart was slowly losing it's strength.

"Bub," Tony calls, "You're so strong," he says with conviction, hoping Peter will cling to his words, "You're the strongest, Pete." he whispers as he take his child closer, engulfing in a warm hug to let his child feel what he couldn't express, "You're so strong and I'm so proud of you, kiddo, you don't even know."

_You don't even know how strong you are to be facing this battle at a young age. You don't even know that you're the strongest of all of us..._

_You don't even know that you're the one I'm getting my strength from._

_I'm strong because_ you're strong _..._

 _And I hope you_ know _that._

 _I hope you continue being strong... even just for a_ little bit more _..._

Hold on _, my baby._

_Just a little bit more._

\--

Tony's heart was beating so fast against his rib-cage and he doesn't know if that's normal or not--but it's probably normal--it's probably from the anxiety of thinking about what will happen after today.

Tony breathes heavily as he stares at the cards that Pepper had told him to read today--the cards that he had been memorizing for the past days but couldn't seem to do so because he just can't wrap his mind around it.

"Tones, you ready?" Rhodey asks, snapping Tony from his internal turmoil.

The billionaire looks back to his best friend, "I will never be, but well," Tony shrugs, "Don't have any choice."

"Everything will be fine," the man encourages as he pats Tony's shoulder.

"... Now let us welcome, Mr. Tony Stark," Leah--Obie's secretary--announces, signaling Tony that it was his turn to speak.

Tony breathes heavily again as he stands up from his chair, dusting the imaginary dust from his three-piece black suit.

Tony stands behind the podium, tons of reporters--legit ones only--was before him. And on a normal day, Tony wouldn't have broken a sweat or even think about press conferences but now was different. Right now, he's going to reveal to the world that he has an amazing son. He's going to share to the world his only sunshine.

"Good afternoon," Tony greets, curt. The man sighs as he continues, "The past few months had been a roller coaster ride for me, to be honest. Uhm," he mumbles, "And these past few days had also been so. Last week, I found myself looking at photographs of myself, Pepper and Happy and well, a child," he says, sighing, "...on every newspaper and news portal possible." he mutters, trying to remember to stick to the cards just like what Pepper had told him numerous times before he left the mansion. But it was unbelievably hard to do when his anger was slowly rising by the minute, just by looking at the journalists, "Many were asking who the child is and there are so many conspiracy theories and insane stories that are now being released." he mutters, "But I want to stop whatever bullshit these lowlifes are about to release," oops, maybe that wasn't in the cards, "Anyway," he says, waving his hand, "Before I say anything, I want to start with these two things:" he breathes as he looks into the main camera that will be posted in the Stark Industries' main page, wanting to warn whoever is there that will dare hurt his child--whether emotionally or physically to remember his words.

"One, nobody is allowed to capture, post or print any photograph of the kid." he says, "He's a minor and when you people disregard that, you'll be in contact with my lawyer." 

"Two and the last," he mutters, "If anyone dares to say a bad thing about the child--whether it be through the internet, or wherever you release your thoughts--scrutiny, negative comments and whatever bullshit you want to say... you'll also be in contact with my lawyer."

Tony breathes, contemplating whether or not it was too late to back out. But in the end, the billionaire relents, knowing that this is the best for Peter, "The child who was spotted with me is a five year old child... and his name is Peter Anthony Stark, my one and only child."

Chaos erupted as soon as he said Peter's name, Tony's name was chanted in an attempt to get the billionaire's attention, questions were raised but not one of them were answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been more than a month now since I last updated and it had been crazy. First of all, I wasn't able to update because I had a massive writer's block and I have rewritten this chapter so many times that I became so uninspired and annoyed. But thank goodness that I was able to push through that and found the inspiration to write again and to actually lay out the plot of the whole series. Second, I had been busy with my personal life and it's just overwhelming. Lastly, I am very much devastated to see the passing of a legend, a man who gave children to look up to, a man who represented his brothers and sisters well and the man who made us all happy while he was battling a war on his own. Rest in peace, Chadwick Boseman. Cancer really sucks and it's just simply infuriating. It's so saddening that I don't even know what to say. But I want to take this time to send my deepest condolences to Chadwick's family and friends and pray that they will be able to find peace amidst what happened--it may not be now or right away but I pray... that someday, it will get better.
> 
> It is also Pediatric Cancer Awareness month and I want to take this time to share a few research funds that you could donate to if you have the money and the heart to give. But if you're like me who still doesn't have their lives figured out, I hope we can raise awareness by educating our own selves about pediatric cancer.
> 
> Donate to Research Funds for Pediatric Cancer:  
> > Pediatric Cancer Research Foundation - https://cure.pcrf-kids.org/give/292915/#!/donation/checkout  
> > Children's Cancer Research Fund - https://childrenscancer.org/giving-tuesday/  
> > Cancervants PH (Philippines) - cancervants.org
> 
> Raise awareness about Pediatric Cancer by understanding it first hand. Here are a few helpful articles that can help you understand Pediatric Cancer better:  
> >The National Children's Cancer Society (Compiled Articles and Whitepapers) - thenccs.org/articles/  
> > American Cancer Society (Caring for children with cancer) - https://www.cancer.org/latest-news/caring-for-children-with-cancer.html
> 
> And I also want to share these research funds for Colon Cancer and to also raise awareness by educating ourselves about this.
> 
> Donate to Research Funds for Colon Cancer:  
> > Colon Cancer Coalition - https://coloncancercoalition.org/donate/  
> > Colorectal Cancer Alliance - https://www.ccalliance.org/about/mission-and-goals
> 
> Raise awareness and educate yourself about Colon Cancer through these few articles:  
> > Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (Fast Facts) - https://www.cdc.gov/cancer/dcpc/resources/features/colorectalawareness/index.htm  
> > American Cancer Society (Can Colorectal Cancer be prevented?) - https://www.cancer.org/cancer/colon-rectal-cancer/causes-risks-prevention/prevention.html  
> > National Cancer Institute (Colorectal Cancer Research and study updates) - https://www.cancer.gov/types/colorectal/research/articles
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much and I'll see you on my next update. I love you all and God bless you :)
> 
> 2 Corinthians 4:17-18 - For our light and momentary troubles are achieving for us an eternal glory that far outweighs them all. So we fix our eyes not on what is seen, but on what is unseen, since what is seen is temporary, but what is unseen is eternal.


	7. The beginning of an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still here.  
> I wasn't able to update for what? A month or two? I don't really know.  
> But what's important is I'm here now and I have another chapter for you guys!
> 
> ENJOY ♥

Pepper Potts had always loved the new years--the woman sees it as a blessing, a new shot to start things anew, another chance to make things right, a brand new opportunity to be a better person than she was before.

And to say that the new year had been great for her will be an understatement. For Pepper, it seems like the year 2007 will be the best year ever. She knows that it's a little bit early to say that since they're just a month in the new year, but when she found out that Peter's finally on remission, she realized that nothing can top that anymore.

When Pepper found out that Peter is finally on remission, she cried happy tears as she hugged Tony tightly while the man just chuckles, comforting her by patting her back in an attempt to reassure her that everything was going to be fine--that the hard part was over.

And ever since then, Pepper felt like nothing can ruin this new year for her--as long as Peter's alright, as long as he's finally on the mend, Pepper can take whatever life throws at her.

"I'm not bailing on you on purpose, Pep," Tony sighs on the other line.

Pepper rolls her eyes at that as she shakes her head in disapproval. _Gosh, why did I even think that Tony would willingly walk to that press conference?! I'm such an idiot._

Scratch that--Pepper can take whatever life throws at her, well, except for this one person who always makes her job harder than it is. Pepper Potts can definitely deal with everything as long life doesn't throw Tony Stark her way because seriously, life can catch her hands.

"Oh really?" Pepper asks, her voice laced with sarcasm, "What is it this time? You forgot to memorize the cards or is it a change of heart?" she added, "Tony, the press room is full of journalists as we are speaking! Obie's waiting for you out there--he's going to have my head if you don't show up!"

Tony sighs, "Look," the man says, "I want to go, I do but just... I--I don't think I can really leave right now," he added and for a moment there, the man almost got Pepper because he sounded really sorry. 

If Pepper didn't live her past few years with Tony always bailing on her, the man could've swayed the woman off her feet, because right now, he sounded really sincere--but well, the woman knows Tony now like the back of her hand... and bailing off press conferences at the last minute is the billionaire's signature now. So Pepper rolls her eyes heavenwards as she speeds through the road, making sure to arrive at the Stark mansion in record time just so she could haul Tony's sorry ass to SI, "Please Tony, just five minutes will do. Stick to the cards and you'll be done." she pleads.

Tony sighs yet again, "I really can't Pep," the man repeats, making Pepper grip the steering wheel harder as she tries so hard to contain her anger towards her boss, "I want to, okay? But something just came up and--"

"If I hear another excuse from you Tony, I swear I will literally haul something at you once I arrive there." she says, "This isn't the first time you used that excuse." she added as she shakes her head. _Gosh, with how many times I have yelled at my boss, I wonder why I still haven't got fired yet._ "Tony I--"

"Look, okay," Tony says, not waiting for Pepper to finish, knowing that the woman will just continue scolding him, "I can't leave Pete right now... the kid looks kind of sick." he finally admits, knowing that the woman wouldn't back down unless it is something about her godchild.

And in an instant, Pepper's heart immediately raced and the thought of berating Tony completely vanished, "W-what?" she asks, her voice getting caught up on her throat, "What do you mean? Does he have a fever? Did you call Dr. Perez?" she asks quickly, forgetting how to breathe, "I'm going to call Obie and--I--we'll--"

"Pep, hey," Tony calls, "Relax, get your breathing controlled. I can hear you panicking all the way here," the man mutters, sighing, "See, this is why I didn't want to tell it to you on the phone." the man added, "Control your breathing and drive safely."

"Tony--"

"Peter's fine, Pep," he says trying to assure the woman but it did no effect on Pepper's racing heart, "This is just normal fatigue, just like how he would be after every treatments, but I just feel bad leaving him here." the man mutters, "He doesn't have any fever and I have already talked to Dr. Perez." he says, "She says that if I'm really concerned, we can take him today to see her but... the kid will probably just stress more if he finds out that we're going to the hospital."

Pepper breathes heavily as she nods, her eyes determined to make everything right again--for Peter. "I'm almost there, let's just resume this talk when I arrive. I... I don't really have the capacity to worry and drive right now." she mumbles, her voice soft and resigned.

Tony chuckles lightheartedly at that, "Didn't I know that?" he asks, "See you," he says, "Drive safe."

"I will."

Pepper did arrive in record time--but for an entirely different reason. She arrived as soon as possible because of Peter--her heart in her throat as she literally raced down her car and ran inside the mansion--she ran so fast she almost bumped into the two Starks.

"Hold your horses, Pep," Tony says, chuckling a little.

"Peter," she breathes as the kid blinks back at her innocently.

Pepper almost melted right there and then as she looks at Peter's doe eyes. She wanted to hug the kid and make sure that he's alright but not wanting to step on Tony's foot but thank goodness that the child seemed like he also needed to be held by her.

"Auntie Pep," the kid says as he makes a grabby gesture towards the woman, wanting to be held.

Pepper didn't waste any time as she grabs the child and settled Peter into her arms, "Hey sweetie, not feeling too good?" she asks sympathetically.

"Feel icky,"

Pepper just nods at that, letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, "I'm sorry, honey." she says.

Tony clears his throat to get the attention of the two as he looks at Pepper, "I'm going to the press conference," he then says.

Pepper quickly shot him a look, her mouth agape--not being able to wrap her mind around what Tony had just said--while Peter just nestles himself further into his aunt's arms, "What?" she asked, surprised, "How about Peter?"

Tony sighs at that as he eyes his child, "Peter's fine and his doctor told me not to let him stress any further so she just told me to keep Peter here and then get him to the hospital if it gets worse." he answers back.

"Okay, good," Pepper sighs, "That's great. But--"

"Pete here keep insisting that I go to my work." he says, shrugging as he caresses the kid's back, "Insisting that he's a big boy and all that."

"But--" Pepper says, 

"I'm a big boy now, aunt Pep," Peter says, confirming whatever his dad just said, "Daddy can go to his work... he promised me that he'll only be gone for a few hours." the kid added.

Pepper felt torn at that because even though he wants Tony to attend the press conference, she didn't want his boss to leave Peter alone especially if the kid's sick. She knows from experience how Peter seeks comfort and cuddles when he's sick or feeling under the weather.

"Tony..." Pepper sighs, "You don't need to do this. I can postpone the presscon and talk to Obie about this. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Look, I don't like to leave Peter too," he says, "But I just want to get this over with and I feel like if we postpone it further, I won't have the guts to ever address the issue again." Tony confesses, sighing, "But I'll only be gone for 3 hours max, and well, you're here with him so... yeah,"

"Tony--"

"Pep, I trust you with Pete more than anyone." Tony says that got Pepper eyeing him because they all know that that's not entirely true, "Yeah, well, except for Rhodey... and uh, Happy.... and probably Roberta too." Tony mumbles, "But anyway, the point is, I trust you with the kid and I know that this issue needs to be addressed before it goes haywire."

"Tones..."

"It's fine," Tony says, "Just call me... when uh, something happens, okay?" he asks, "I'll be here in a minute."

Pepper closes her eyes, battling with herself as she finally gives the stiffest nod, "Please don't take too long." she says, pursing her lips.

"I won't," he says, smiling tightly, "Will you be okay with aunt Pep here, buddy?" the man asks, turning to Peter.

"I'll be okay, daddy." Peter says, "Just want cuddles and hugs from aunt Pep," he answers back earning a sweet smile from both Tony and Pepper.

And that was all it took to get that heavy feelings off from Pepper's gut-- _maybe nothing's going to go wrong._

"Well, I guess you don't need me here anymore," Tony chuckles, "All you needed was aunt Pep after all."

"Missed her," Peter says as he tightens his grip on the woman.

Because yeah, one day of not showing up in the mansion for organizing the press conference was really enough for the child to miss his aunt Pepper. The kid made it clear a moment ago when he was telling his father that he'll be fine as long as his aunt was there with him.

Tony and Pepper chuckles at that, "Okay then, I'll leave the both of you and let you guys catch up." the older Stark says as he places a soft kiss on top of Peter's head, "Be good, bubba." the man added.

"I'm always good, daddy."

"That's right," Pepper says, chuckling, the tense atmosphere quickly leaving, "Pete always behaves nicely, unlike someone," the woman added making Tony chuckle.

"Hey, I behave too..." Tony says.

"I disagree," says one voice.

Tony sighs at that, "You're supposed to be on my side, honey bear,"

Rhodey just shrugs as he walks closer to Peter and gave the child a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Pete," the man says, earning a small smile and a nod from the child, "What do you want when we get back?"

"Lego's," Peter says, smiling cheekily.

"We'll get one of those hundred pieces one, bud," Rhodey says as he ruffles Peter's hair.

"Hey, don't spoil my kid." Tony says, rolling his eyes at his bestfriend as he steps closer to the child to also leave a soft kiss on top of Peter's head, "We'll get you two of those," Tony whispers to Peter, making the child giggle while Pepper rolls her eyes. "Bye bubs," Tony finally says as he leaves, Rhodey trailing behind with a big smile on his face.

Pepper smiles, turning towards the bundle of joy in her arms, "So, what do you want to do now that those two monkeys are gone?" she asks making Peter giggle.

"We heard that!" Tony shouts from the door that makes the kid giggle even more.

"You're late Tony, leave now!" Pepper says, chuckling, "Anyway, back to the question, sweetie." Pepper urges.

"Movie marathon?" Peter says, unsure.

"Movie marathon it is," Pepper answers back, nodding, "JARVIS, please play _The bee movie_."

"Sure, Ms. Potts," the AI answers back.

Pepper walked towards the sofa to settle the child but when she was about to let go to get some food for the both of them, Peter quickly latches at the woman as he displays the most adorable puppy eyes ever.

"Cuddles?" Peter asks that got the woman smiling.

"Cuddles," the woman says, forgetting the food that she was supposed to get.

They laid down the couch, cuddling each other as the TV plays Peter's favorite movie as of the moment. And right there and then, Pepper felt so happy and relieved to have the child in her arms because to be honest, Peter getting sick just sends her into an overdrive--worrying so much that she could literally feel the emotion in her bones and stomach. But now, to have Peter safely tucked in her arms felt a whole new wave of security.

It only took a fourth of the movie when Peter's eyes slip shut, snoring a little as he leans closer to her aunt, seeking comfort even in his sleep. The woman just smiles, watching the child that grew on her heart over the years, seeing Peter as her own child in all sense other than blood and name. But Pepper Potts doesn't care about that--not the relationship between her and the child but only the unconditional motherly love that she feels for Peter.

Pepper looks down at Peter, smiling, and she knew that everything will be okay as long as Peter's there with her, tucked safely in her arms.

Everything was going to be okay...

...

Until it didn't.  
  


"One, nobody is allowed to capture, post or print any photograph of the kid." he says, "He's a minor and when you people disregard that, you'll be in contact with my lawyer."

"Two and the last," he mutters, "If anyone dares to say a bad thing about the child--whether it be through the internet, or wherever you release your thoughts--scrutiny, negative comments and whatever bullshit you want to say... you'll also be in contact with my lawyer."

Tony breathes, contemplating whether or not it was too late to back out. But in the end, the billionaire relents, knowing that this is the best for Peter, "The child who was spotted with me is a five year old child... and his name is Peter Anthony Stark, my one and only child."

Chaos erupted as soon as he said Peter's name, Tony's name was chanted in an attempt to get the billionaire's attention, questions were raised but not one of them were answered. Tony left the podium, leaving behind reporters who were hungry for information about his young child but the billionaire kept mum about it. He continued walking, wanting nothing more but to go back home and make sure that Peter was doing fine.

Rhodey escorts Tony out of the conference and used the backdoor so that no press people will be able to get hold of the billionaire, "I thought for a second that you'll throw the cards away," Rhodey says, shrugging with a smile plastered on his face.

Tony chuckles, "Contrary to popular belief, but I do stick to my words. Especially if I gave that word to a scary woman named Virginia Potts." he says, smiling.

Rhodey then shakes his head, "Proud of you, Tones," he says, "Gosh, didn't know Pepper has the power to scare you."

The two were on their way to exit SI to meet Happy on the back door to finally go home and cuddle with the kid that they left at home, but apparently, some people just can't get enough of Tony Stark.

"Mr. Stark," Leah calls, walking towards Tony and Rhodey, "Mr. Stane wants to privately talk to you." she says, showing her business smile, "He's already waiting for you in the board room." she informs.

Rhodey sighs as he steps forward, shielding Tony away from the woman, "I'm sorry Ms. Devin, but Tony needs to leave now." he says for his bestfriend.

Leah just looks at Rhodey as she turns her attention back to the billionaire, ignoring the colonel, "Mr. Stark, Mr. Stane is waiting for you at the board room." she repeats.

Rhodey rolls his eyes at the woman's lack of respect for him. _Well, her attitude surely fits with Obadiah, alright._

"Just like what colonel Rhodes has said, I need to leave ASAP." Tony says as he started walking, ignoring the woman too.

Rhodey follows thru, shaking his head at the woman who just can't take the cue.

"Mr. Stark--"

"Tony!" someone else calls. Tony and Rhodey quickly turn their heads towards the voice and found Happy running, panic was written all over his face. "We got to go, now." Happy says gravely as he runs towards the two.

Tony doesn't know what it was about but even though Happy hasn't said anything yet, he already knew.

 _Peter. Peter. Peter. Get to Peter. Get to Peter._ his mind supplies to him.

His heart started racing fast, his stomach in knots and his mind blank. He doesn't know what happened but he knew... he knew it was something wrong.

"Hap--" he chokes out, "Wha--, what...." he asks, his strength leaving him.

"It's _Peter_ ," the man says.

Tony doesn't know what happened next. All he sees then were the walls caving in and then the next second, he was inside the car with Happy driving and Rhodey beside him, whispering things in his ear but not hearing any of it.

"Happy! Look out!" Rhodey shouts and that was all it takes for Tony to snap out of his trance as he skids forward due to the force of the break. The car halts abruptly causing the three men to lean forward forcefully. "You almost ran over the dog!" Rhodey exclaims as he breathes deeply, "Get your head together Hap," the man added, his voice in edge too as the colonel feels his heart beating so fast, he feels like it could burst out of his chest.

Rhodey knew how much the news affects Happy and more so for Tony, and of course, he is also affected by Peter's sudden trip to the hospital. But the colonel knew not to get carried away by his emotions. He needs to be level minded if they wanted to arrive in the hospital unscathed. He needs to be of sound mind--at least for the two people who are relying on him right now.

Happy breathes out as he shakes his head, "I... I'm sorry." he says as he tries to level his breathing in an attempt to take a grip of himself. "Are you guys okay?" he asks, "Boss?"

"Tones?" the colonel asks too, knowing that his best friend needs him right now. "Are you okay?" he added as he looks down at the shaken billionaire. And when the colonel saw Tony's fear-stricken face, he couldn't help but to feel pity for his best friend. _Gosh, when will fate stop screwing Tony over?_ he thought. "Tony?" he asks again.

Tony lets out a stuttering breath as he shook his head, "D-drive, Hap," he says weakly, ignoring his friends concern as he buries his face on his palms.

Tony feels so scared. He doesn't know what happened to Peter or whatever is happing to his child. All he feels is his heart thumping, his head swimming and his stomach churning. And right now, all he wants to do is curl on the side with Peter in his arms. _I shouldn't have left him. I should've stayed with him._ he thought, blaming himself for something that he doesn't have any control over.

"Tony, are you okay?" Rhodey repeats.

 _No_. he wanted to say. _My child is somewhere... probably hurt, probably_ dying _... all because of my mistake. All because I left him alone at home... all because of_ me _._

"Hap, drive." he repeats as he looks at Happy's eyes, completely ignoring Rhodey.

Happy finally nods, realizing that Tony wants nothing more but to have his child back in his arms. So he restarts the car and drove away--a tad bit slower than he was running moments ago, but still fast.

Rhodey sighs, realizing that Tony was deliberately ignoring him... and he understands--he does. He knows that Tony is in the middle of an emotional turmoil and all his best friend wants to do is to arrive at the hospital and see with his own eyes that his child is okay... The man knows how distressed Tony is and all he can offer right now is to be that strength for his friend... Rhodey supports Tony as he lays his hands on top of Tony's shoulder, "You with us, Tones?" he asks, grounding the billionaire down with the weight of his hands. "We're five minutes out," he informs, wanting to catch Tony's attention and to tether his friend back to the reality and away from his over thinking thoughts, "Pepper called while you were spacing out and she said that Pete's on the hospital now."

Tony scrunches his eyes at that as he tries to level his breathing, "W-what happened?" he asks.

Rhodey looks at Happy through the rear-view mirror to ask the same thing.

Happy sighs as he meets Rhodey and Tony's eyes, "Pepper called me just before you finished your speech. She told me that Pete and her fell asleep watching movies and the next time she woke up, Peter threw up on her and started crying. As per JARVIS' report, the kid's got a hell of a fever."

 _A fever._ If everything is normal, they wouldn't be panicking as they are now. But with Peter's fragile state, they know that even a mere fever is a severe threat to the kid's health.

Tony shakes his head, trying so hard not to let any of his tears spill, "I--wh-where are they?" he asks.

"Pepper had called the ambulance and they were en route to UCLA when I came and get you." he answers back.

Tony nods again as he clasps his hands together, not wanting to see it shake. The man couldn't function any longer as he feels the dread on the pit of his stomach, thinking that this maybe the last... this may be that one thing that will flip Tony's life upside down.

 _Gosh_ , Tony can't even imagine what his life would be if... if--"Tones, come on," he hears Rhodey says.

And with all the negative thoughts invading the genius' mind, he didn't even realize that they already arrived at the hospital. It must have been just a few minutes but for Tony, it felt like hours... long, dreadful hours.

Tony looks at his side and found Rhodey standing outside the car, and waiting for him to get out. _Huh, did I space out again?_ he mused.

Tony quickly went out of the car as he started walking, not even knowing where to go. If it wasn't for Rhodey's hands on his arm, guiding him, he would've never arrived at the emergency room. 

"No!" a little boy's voice screams and it was heard before Tony and Rhodey could even get inside the Emergency room. "No! I don't like you! I want my daddy!" the kid continues to cry.

And even though Rhodey and Tony still haven't arrive in the ER, the colonel already knows who that kid is... he already knows that that was Peter who was asking for his father. He already knows that his heart is breaking as the two of them comes closer and closer to the sound of the voice, making it louder and louder and more gut-wrenching.

"Peter, baby--" a woman says, trying to calm the child down to no avail.

"NO!!!" Peter screams, squirming in the touch of the unrelenting nurses, "Daddy!" Peter screams, "I want my daddy!"

Rhodey couldn't help but to tighten his hold on Tony, not only to ground his friend, but to also to ground his own self.

"No!" Peter shouts as he thrashes away from Pepper and the nurses. 

Tony and Rhodey finally arrived inside the ER and the scene before them was something that will surely haunt both of their dreams. Peter was being held by Pepper on the cot, trying to calm the child in order for the nurses to tend to him. It was _chaos_. There was a puddle of bile on the floor that was probably from Peter. There were three nurses attending to the child and attempting to calm the child. And Peter... gosh, Peter looked horrible. He was so pale and sickly and thin... and his shirt was covered in dried sick and it was just... it was just horrifying to see the little kid fight like his life depended on it.

"No! Don't want owies!" he exclaims as he cries, wanting nothing more but to be released from his aunt and the nurses' ceaseless hold on him.

"Pete, baby--" Pepper says as he tries to hug the child and let the nurses do their thing.

"NO!" Peter cries, "I want my daddy!" the kid exclaims as he fights tooth and nail against the nurses and his aunt, "Please, auntie Pepper... please, I just want my daddy..." he sobs.

Tony stood there.

Tony _just_ stood there, watching his child cry and fight against the unfamiliar people around him. And the genius doesn't even know what he was doing. _Go to your child, you prick._ He tells himself but no matter how hard he tries to move, it just seems like he was frozen in his place like a freaking statue.

"Tony," Rhodey calls, not understanding why the man wasn't moving at all.

Tony then tries to take a step but couldn't go any further--his eyes were fixed on the crying child and his heart was breaking at every sound. All he can see is the cot where Peter was being held, all he can hear is Peter's pleads and calls for him, all he can feel is the overflowing fervor of wanting to hold his child.

"Daddy!" Peter calls as he thrashes and as he did, he found his father standing mere steps away from him, "Daddy! Daddy!" the child cries, stretching his arms to get close to his father but no matter how much the child tries, his strength wasn't enough. "Daddy, please..." the child begs.

That was all it took for Tony to snap out of his mind and to regain the mobility of his legs. The father quickly runs towards his child, pushing the nurses away from Peter and taking the kid away from Pepper's grasp in order to hold the child.

"Tony..." Pepper says, her eyes wet with tears as she stands up and back away from the two Starks and suddenly, she felt unwelcomed.

Tony hugged Peter tightly, shielding the child away from the people around them... shielding the child away from getting more hurt. But in the sensible part of his mind, he knew he needed to give the child back to the nurses and let them tend to him but the overwhelming urge to hold his child and make sure that Peter was still right there was heavier in his heart. So the genius settled to calm his heart and the child first before anything else.

"Daddy!" Peter cries, "Daddy!" the child calls again "Where were you?!" the child asks, "They were hurting me, they were hurting me, daddy!" the child relays, holding on to his father tightly--fisting the three piece suit with his little hands, scared that if he lets go, his father would disappear.

Tony's eyes misted, clutching Peter back tightly as he rubs his hand on the child's back, wanting to provide comfort, "I'm here now, bubba," he says, "Dad's right here, I'm not going anywhere." he says, his voice thick, trying hard not to cry in front of the child.

"I don't want to be here, daddy." the child cries as he buries his face on his father's chest, "I want to go home," he says, "Don't wanna be here."

"Ssh," Tony cooes, "Shh, calm down.... Dad's right here,"

Peter hiccups as he continues to cry on his father's arms, "Don't leave me, daddy..." the child cries, "Don't go anywhere,"

Tony sniffs, nodding as he buries his chin on top of Peter's head, "Dad's here," he says, still rubbing Peter's back, "I'll never leave you, bubba," he mumbles, placing a soft kiss on top of Peter's hair, "I'm sorry," he says, "I'm sorry baby." he added, now placing his forehead on top of Peter's hair just to smell Peter's shampoo, just to calm down just for a little bit, "I'll never leave you again, I promise."

Pepper stood there, crying silently as she watches the two Stark's together, Rhodey by her side.

Pepper thought nothing can ruin this new year for her--she was so wrong because if only she knew that this is only _the beginning_.

\--

> **LOS ANGELES TIMES**   
>  **February 2, 2007**
> 
> **Tony Stark and Mary Fitzpatrick finalize divorce**
> 
> The divorce of billionaire and Stark Industries CEO Tony Stark and world-renown geneticist Mary Fitzpatrick has been finalized after months of altercation over the final terms of their break up.
> 
> Stark, 36, has agreed to pay Fitzpatrick 5.3 million dollars.
> 
> Fitzpatrick, 34, will get to keep five properties that Stark had bought for her and she also gets to keep the two properties that she brought into the marriage.  
>   
> 
> 
> _Child custody and child visitation_
> 
> It was late January when Stark had announced that he does, in fact, have a child with Fitzpatrick after photographs were leaked showing the billionaire with the child in a pediatric hospital in California.
> 
> Fitzpatrick had reportedly left Stark and their only child, Peter Anthony Stark when he was merely a year old to pursue her career as a geneticist and never came home or even saw her child then. It is also reported that Peter Stark had had no contact with his mother since the woman left and has grown solely dependent on his father.
> 
> With such facts presented to the court, Veronica Sanders, divorce attorney, has given full custody of Peter Stark to his father, Tony Stark wi...
> 
> ** SEE MORE... **

Pepper had been re-reading the article for hours now but no matter how much she tries to wrap her mind about Peter's child custody, she still couldn't be happy and celebrate. Even though Mary is finally put into her rightful place and not breathing down their necks, Pepper still couldn't find that energy to be delighted.

"Pep?" someone calls. The woman looks up and sees Rhodey standing before her, "What are you doing here?" the man asks, "Tony's looking for you."

With that, Pepper immediately stands up, ready to go to her boss as soon as possible, "I--uhh--" the woman stutters, unsure what to say, "What can I do to help? Does he need me? Did he tell you why?" Pepper asks, dread laced in her voice.

"Pep," the colonel says as he walks closer to the woman and when he was close enough, he settled her hand on top of Pepper's shoulder, "Are you okay?" he asks that got the woman furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Wha--I... why are you asking me that?" Pepper asks, unsure.

Rhodey shrugs as he takes the seat beside the woman, "Pete's been here for days now and you never went and see him." the man says as he looks down, "You would always come though. Every after work, you come here in the hospital and sit on this very uncomfortable waiting chair for hours... not even bothering to say hi to Tony or Peter." he states.

All Pepper could do was stare at her hands as she goes back to sit down.

"I'm just here... just in case Tony needs me with something." the woman says.

Rhodey nods again as he sighs, "Pete's searching for you too." the man says that got Pepper's attention as she looks at Rhodey who was still busy looking down, "You don't say it but I feel it." Rhodey mumbles, "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Peter."

Pepper stares intently as she finally looks away, "I don't," she lies.

"I wish you really don't because it wasn't your fault." he says, "Tony went to that press conference because he needed to and you practically saved Peter for acting quick and getting him to the hospital as soon as possible."

Pepper grinds her teeth at that, feeling anger spreading in her chest--no, not towards Rhodey but towards herself, "Peter hates me, Rhodes," she says with conviction.

Rhodey shakes his head as he places his hand on top of Pepper's--wanting for the woman to unclench her fist, "Peter never hates anyone, you know that." the man says, "The kid was terrified and he got upset with you that day but after that--when he was stable, he asked for you because he wanted to apologize." Rhodey says, "Peter is literally an angel and he can never hate you, Pep."

Pepper sighs at that, scrunching her eyes tightly, "Well if he doesn't, then I do. I hate myself." the woman says, making Rhodey sigh.

"Gosh, this is the seventieth time I heard that phrase this week, Pepper." he mutters, "Tony's been saying that non-stop. At this point, I can't even believe he still hasn't trademarked that phrase yet." he says sarcastically, "Be original, Pep. Say other phrase other than that--Tones already coined it."

"Rhodey," Pepper says, annoyance peeking through her voice.

"What?" the man asks, shrugging.

"It is the truth." Pepper says, "I was the one who was in charge of Peter and I failed him, Rhodey." she mutters, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I shouldn't even have asked Tony to attend that stupid presscon and I... and I--"

"If we're all going to think like that then, maybe, we should all blame each other, huh?" the man asks, "You should blame me for going with Tony in that presscon instead of telling him to stay home and look after Peter--"

"That was--"

"--or you should blame Happy for even driving us to SI instead of staying at the mansion--"

"No, that was not--"

"--or you should blame Tony for even thinking that Peter might go down with a fever the same day he decides to be honest to the world."

"It wasn't Tony's fault," Pepper says, her voice firm as she glares at Rhodey, "Tony did everything he--"

"Then, you should not blame yourself too, Pepper," Rhodey shrugs, not even letting the woman finish what she was about to say. "It's wasn't Tony's fault and it surely wasn't yours either." he says.

Pepper sighs as she looks away, not really knowing what to say.

"Peter's condition is unpredictable--we all know that." he says, "Dr. Perez told us that even though Peter's in remission now, there will still be a probability that something could go wrong." Rhodey mutters as he leans back on the chair, "And what happened, happened. There was no possibility that we could have predicted that Peter was going to have a fever or much less be rushed to the hospital." the man says, shrugging, "Tony did his best. He cared for Pete, he called Dr. Perez and asked for her opinion and went with it. He went to the presscon because he wanted to. He went to the presscon but that doesn't mean it was his fault that Peter got sick."

"Of course," Pepper sighs as she fidgets with her hands, "Tony didn't do anything wrong. He did everything he could."

"And so did you," Rhodey counters, "You looked after Peter when we were gone. You're the one who had a clear mind to call for an ambulance as soon as Peter got a fever. You were the one who had to be strong and hold Peter down just to get the attention that he needed... and I know it wasn't easy. I know that it was so hard for you to even hold Pete and hear him cry... but you did it anyway." Rhodey sighs as he places his hand on top of Pepper's shoulder again, "Just like Tony, you did everything that you could, Pep. Don't be too hard on yourself."

Pepper didn't respond any longer. The two of them just sat on that uncomfortable chair, just staring at their own hands. Rhodey didn't say anything anymore because he knew he already said everything that could be said. He already gave some noggin to both Tony and Pepper's head and though Tony did listen to him just a few days ago, he doesn't know if his words would work to a more rock-headed person like Pepper.

And after several minutes, Pepper finally breaks the ice, "Is... is Peter okay?" she finally says.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" he asks.

Pepper and Rhodey stands outside Peter's room. The colonel then smiles at the woman as he nods, wanting for the woman to go in.

"Go," the man says as he smiles one last time before leaving the woman alone.

Pepper stares at Rhodey's back as the man retreats. She doesn't know how many minutes she just stood outside Peter's room but when she finally had the guts to lay her hand on top of the doorknob, she quickly twist it to the side-- _there's no backing down now._

"Honey bear--" Pepper hears Tony say but when the man turned towards the door, he stopped midway as soon as he sees the woman. "Pep..." he calls.

"Uh," Pepper mumbles, "Rhodey left just a few... few minutes ago and uh... I--"

"Great, you finally came," Tony says with a bright smile on his face, "Pete has been looking for you for days," he added as he walks towards the woman and took her hand, leading her towards Peter's cot. "Bubba," Tony calls as he rubs Peter's chest to rouse the child, "Hey honey," the man greets when Peter's eyes flutters softly, "Aunt Pep's here, bubs. You told me to wake you up when she comes, right?" 

Peter hums as he slowly opens his eyes and Pepper could literally feel the tears forming in her eyes. The child had been in numerous hospital visits before, numerous emergency trips to the hospital but right now, somewhere in Pepper's mind, she knows that this was something different... and it was scaring her.

"Peter, baby?" she calls, trying so hard to keep her tears at bay.

Peter looked so sick. The child's eyes were red-rimmed, his skin was so pale it almost looked translucent, his lips cracked with small dots of blood from where it split and of course the nasal cannula that was fitted on the child's face.

_Oh my baby._

"Aunt Pep?" Peter finally says, his voice so weak that Pepper needed to lean closer to hear the child's words.

"I'm here, honey," Pepper says, smiling through her misted eyes, "Aunt Pep's here,"

"Uh-huh?" Peter hums, "'M happy... you... here," the child mumbles, his eyes fluttering like the child was fighting his own eyes to open fully.

"You are, huh, buddy?" Tony asks, smiling a little as he continues to rub his palm on top of Peter's chest, "You've been asking for her for days, didn't you?" he asks, "She's here now and she'll stay, okay?"

"You stay?" Peter asks as he turns towards Pepper, opening his eyes for a second.

Pepper smiles at that as a lone tear fell from her eyes. She quickly brushed it away as she nods, "Aunt Pep's going to stay, honey," she says, "I'll be right here, okay? So you need to get your strength back so we could cuddle and watch your shows,"

"Bee movie..." Peter says, his eyes closed, "Didn't finish..."

Pepper chuckles at that through the tears as she nods, "Yeah, you weren't able to finish that, huh?" she asks, "You slept in the beginning of the movie. But well, we could always watch it when you get better, okay?"

"Kay," Peter hums.

Pepper smiles, nodding as she smooths Peter's hair gently, "Rest now, honey, hmm?"

"Stay with dada," Peter whispers that got the two adults chuckling.

"Yeah, bubs," Tony says, "We'll be right here."

Peter then tries to lift his arms, wanting to hold his aunt's hands and when Tony noticed this, the man took Peter's hands and guided it to Pepper's.

Pepper quickly holds the child's hand, "We'll stay, I promise."

Peter nods as he closes his eyes, the effort of opening his eyes getting too much, "Love you, aunt Pep," he says, "'M sorry."

"None of that, honey," the woman mumbles as she places a soft kiss on Peter's forehead, "Nothing to be sorry about, okay?"

The child just nods, understanding, "Love you too daddy..." he whispers and just like that, he was out like a light.

And when the child was finally asleep, the dam finally bursts. The woman didn't stop it any longer as she sobs, seeing how weak Peter had become in just days and somehow in the dark recesses of her mind, it scared her... it scared her to the bones.

Tony purses his lips as he pulls the woman closer to him and hugged her tight, "It's okay Pep," he says, "Let it out," he mumbles.

They stayed like that for minutes--just the two of them hugging while Pepper cries and Tony caresses her back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Tony," she says, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, Pep," Tony says, "It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for."

"It's my fault..." Pepper cries.

"It's not and you know it." Tony says, "You saved my child, Pep and I think I should be the one to have something to tell you." he added, "I should be thanking you... and I am--thank you so much, Pep... thank you for always being there for Peter." Tony says as he buries his head on the woman's shoulder, "Before you say anything," he breathes, "I want you to know that I don't blame you about anything... I am thankful and please accept my words of gratitude... hmm?" he asks, "I don't really have the mental capacity to argue with you right now."

Pepper almost snorts as she finally nods, "Gosh, Tones, you're so bossy." she mumbles that got Tony chuckling.

"That, I am," he says, "Thanks again, Pep and... please stay with us. Always be with us because we need you."

Pepper nods, "I'll always be here for you guys... I promise."

\--

Tony stares at Peter intently, seemingly memorizing every detail of his child's face--those little lips that he got from his mother, the nose that he shares with him and of course... the beautiful eyes that was closed right now--his lashes laid on top of his cheeks like little feathers. Tony smiles bitterly as he placed yet another kiss on his child's hands that he was holding tightly. He brushes Peter's hair as he continues to stare at the child.

"Daddy?" Peter whispers, his eyes fluttering.

"Hey, bubba," Tony whispers back as he leans closer to his child, rubbing Peter's chest in an attempt to comfort him, "Did I wake you up?" he asks.

"Aunt Pep?" Peter asks.

Tony smiles at that, "Still at work, bubs." he says, "She'll probably arrive later," he added.

It has been four days now since Pepper finally went to see Peter and cried in Tony's arms. And it has been four days now too since the child has been holding both the adults accountable to keep their words--to stay with him at all times.

"Wake me?" the child asks.

Tony nods, pressing a soft kiss on Peter's forehead, "Of course," he says, "I'll wake you up the minute she arrives, okay?"

"'Kay," Peter breathes, closing his eyes again, "Love you, daddy."

"Love you too bud,"

"Uranus,"

"Saturn,"

Peter finally closes his eyes and went back to sleep. Tony couldn't help but to let a few tears stream down his face. This has got to be Peter's longest stay in the hospital ever since he was diagnosed. The worst one that Peter was hospitalized was when he became so weak with his treatments that his body just crashed and the child had stayed on the hospital for almost a week. But now, with Peter's fever and infection, they are staying in the hospital for more days than Tony would like--it has been almost two weeks now since Peter was hospitalized. And though Peter's getting better now and his infection is basically gone, the child is still so tired and still having some muscle pains.

And of course, the scary thought of everything just going worse is also not helping Tony in any way. Dr. Perez had conducted tests to see what caused Peter's infection and the possibility that the cancer... that the cancer has spread is something that Tony is trying to tune out.

At the back of his head, he knows that it is a possibility... a huge possibility, but his heart doesn't--can't accept that horrible scenario in his head. Tony will fight tooth and nail and will do everything he could to cure Peter... he will do anything for his baby.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stark," someone says.

Tony then turns to where the voice came from and saw Dr. Perez holding a few envelopes with a forced smile on her face.

"Dr. Perez," Tony says as he stands up to greet the woman.

"So how's Peter doing?" she asks casually, "Is he still having some muscle or joint pain? Did he throw up today?"

Tony looks at Peter as he shakes his head, "Uh, no," he answers back, "No pain or vomiting today--he's just asleep all day and just waking up to eat and to some random other times." he says.

"Great," the woman says as she nods, "I have Peter's results back and I went here to talk about it." she mutters, "If you want, we can talk about it in my office."

Tony feels his heart beat speeding up--anxiety slowly pooling on his stomach, "I... uhh--can we... can we talk about it here?" he asks, not really wanting to leave Peter.

"Sure," Dr. Perez says, "You know Mr. Stark that I am always straightforward when it comes to dealing with my patients, right?" she asks and Tony nods, "I have both good and bad news." she says, pursing her lips while Tony looks away and stares at Peter, "Good news is, Peter's infection is finally gone and he'll probably be discharged as soon as he lose some of his tiredness." she mutters.

Tony nods as he purses his lips, "And... and the bad?" he asks, still looking at Peter--wanting to see for his own eyes that Peter is fine... that whatever Dr. Perez is going to say... he can still do something about it.

"We've talked about the bone marrow transplant Mr. Stark and right now would be a good time to find someone that will match Peter." she says, "It will surely give your child a much more better chance of surviving this."

Tony's eyes were hard as he turned towards the doctor, "What do you mean?" he asks.

"The cancer is spreading Mr. Stark," she says, "Peter needs a bone marrow transplant as soon as possible... or it could be too late."

Tony purses his lips at that as he looked away, his heart breaking when Dr. Perez had made his nightmares a reality. _The cancer is spreading... Peter is... Peter--_

"Mr. Stark," Dr. Perez calls, "I do not mean to step on your toes but know that I only want the best for Peter." she says, "But... setting aside your differences and problems aside... I think it is best to talk to your wife." she suggests, "She could be a match for Peter... or maybe, she could help more than being a match... "

As soon as Dr. Perez left, Tony couldn't help but to lock himself in the private bathroom of Peter's hospital room and cried there--choking back sobs, biting on his fist just so he wouldn't wake Peter up from his cries.

_"The cancer is spreading Mr. Stark,"_

_"The cancer is spreading Mr. Stark,"  
_

_"The cancer is spreading Mr. Stark,"  
_

Tony's hands were shaking--panicking and angry at the same time. He is in a state of panic because it seems like Peter was slowly fleeting away from him... that in any moment, his child could disappear... that his child could be gone forever. Angry... at the world, at whoever god there is... for allowing these things to happen to his child... and he's angry at himself... for not doing anything to help Peter... for being useless...

Tony had never felt so lonely sitting there, crying his heart out... shaking in rage at the world for giving his child such horrible sickness, clutching his chest as he desperately tries to alleviate the pain that was in his heart.

But no matter what he does...

the pain stays,

the fear intensifies,

and his love for Peter just grows bigger and bigger...

until he feels like his heart could burst.

...

"Tony?" the woman greets.

"I need you..." he says.

"W-ha--"

...

"Peter needs you, Mary."

* * *

**To make it up to you guys, here's a bonus scene ♥**

_December 2006_

Going to Lodgepole every Christmas has been the Stark's tradition for a few years now and Peter is always over the moon whenever they're on their way to the rocky mountains. In such a young age, the kid associated Lodgepole as his happy place--a place where fun and excitement is overwhelming, where his father spends unlimited time with him and only with him. He remembers playing endlessly on the snow with his father--playing snow fights against each other, building snowmen and making snow angels on the stark white snow. Peter remembers drinking hot chocolate with whipping cream and marshmallows on top every morning. The kid remembers every movies he watched with his father as they cuddled on the cozy sofa in the cabin's living room. The child remembers every laughter that him and his father shared, every walks on the white snow, every 'I love you's' that was shared with each other, every 'Good night's' and 'Don't let the bed bugs bite'. Peter remembers everything that happens in Lodgepole. It's just... Lodgepole is Peter's Christmas wonderland so just imagine the excitement Peter felt when Doctor Perez gave them a go signal to travel for the holidays.

Tony had asked the doctor if they could go on a short trip to the mountains just for a few days and since Peter didn't have any severe side effects from his last chemotherapy and the child is relatively well, the doctor agreed but not before laying some safety precautions for emergency cases.

But right now, Tony feels like he wouldn't need any of the safety precautions that Doctor Perez laid--not because he's cocky but because he can see how perfectly well Peter had been for the past few days of their stay in Lodgepole. Peter looks so healthy and lively right now that Tony sometimes even forget that his kid is currently battling with cancer. It was as if Peter was back--his old Peter, the Peter who laughs endlessly, who runs energetically, who plays all day long and just... It felt like they're back to their old lives... back to their happy life and... it just feels amazing, feels right, feels wonderful... and Tony wishes that this will _never_ end.

Tony wishes that they could stay here forever.

"Are you sure you can ride this on your own, buddy?" Tony asked as he placed the small sled on the snow while Peter was literally bouncing up and down in glee.

"Yes daddy!" Peter shouted, very excited to ride his very first sled, "You promised me last year that I'll be able to ride a sled once I become five years old!" the kid exclaimed, "I'm five now!"

And Tony remembered--Peter had been begging him last year to ride a sled down the slope but Tony, as the most overprotective parent, didn't let his child ride a sled and potentially receive an injury. So when Peter threw a fit and cried on top of the hill that day, Tony couldn't help but to coax the kid with a lie, saying that he will let the kid ride the sled once he turns five. Turns out, the kid never forgot his words even after a year had already passed and, well, here they are now.

"Yeah," Tony sighs, completely regretting whatever words he spewed that day, "I do remember saying that."

"So I get to ride a sled now!" Peter exclaimed happily.

Well, to be honest, Tony would probably let his child ride the sled now since, well, yeah, the kid's five now. And Tony read in a parenting book that it is very important for children to feel independent at a very young age. Parents should let their children do the things they want to do as long as they set boundaries for their safety. And Tony's gotta say that if everything's fine right now, he would've been the one to encourage Peter to ride the sled, but well, _nothing_ is fine right now--in every sense. As much as the man wanted his child to feel independent and have that sense of fun, Tony had grown overly protective of Peter ever since his child was diagnosed with cancer. Sure, he was overprotective then but after everything that happened, it felt like his protectiveness has reached a very different level.

Ever since Peter got sick, everything that he does for Peter or whatever Peter engages himself in, Tony would always lay out the scenarios, Tony would always ask the 'what ifs'. And right now, there's so many 'what if's' running in his mind that he's almost going insane at the very moment.

What if Peter slides down that hill and gets into an accident and bleed out?

What if Peter hits his head?

What if Peter scrapes his knees, or worse, break it?

What if he bleeds and it doesn't stop because of his leukemia?

What if he gets infection--

_What if--_

"Daddy!" Peter shouted to get his dad's spiraling mind back on track, "When am I gonna slide down?" the kid asks, obviously getting impatient.

But apparently, asking 'what ifs' every time you do something will make you feel suffocated--exhausted. And during one of his talks with doctor Perez, he learned that it is not always beneficial to encase your child in a bubble when they get diagnosed. Doctor Perez told him that even if it feels scary, he should try and let Peter continue having his normal life, a life that he used to have even if he's sick.

And right now, he wanted to follow that advice and just let his child feel the normalcy of being a kid, normalcy of having fun... especially now that Peter's showcasing his infamous Bambi eyes that nobody could say no to.

Tony sighs as he kneels in front of Peter to level with him, "Okay, so here's the rule," the older Stark mutters, "I'll be walking down so that when you sled down the slope, I'll be there waiting for you and making sure you're fine, okay?" the man asks while Peter just nods eagerly, "So you'll wait for me to come down before you slide down, okay bud? Don't go down unless I give the signal, got that?"

"Copy that!" Peter answers back, vibrating in excitement.

Tony snorts at Peter's reply as he tugs on Peter's bonnet to make sure that his child was warm, "Where did you learn that answer from, huh?" he asks, trying to channel his nervousness to joking.

"Uncle Happy!" Peter shouted happily, "'Copy that, Tones,'" the kid mutters, changing his voice to mimic his uncle that sent Tony in a laughing fit.

"You should show that to Hap, I'm pretty sure he'll be delighted to hear your impersonation of him."

"Uh-huh!" Peter answers back.

Tony sighs yet again as he looks at the slope before them, trying hard to suppress all his 'what if's' and just wants Peter to have the best Christmas ever, "Okay, I'm pretty sure you're so excited to go down so I better get going now. But no sledding until I give the signal, okay bud?"

"Uh-huh!" Peter answers back as he rides on the sled, holding on the ropes as he waits for his father to go down.

"Hold tightly and don't let go of the rope!" Tony reminded as he started walking down, rethinking his decisions but also reminding himself that this is for Peter's growth--for him to learn independence, for him to have fun.

But as he was in the middle of the hill--"Daddy!" Peter screams as his sled started sliding down the slope, so fast that the kid passed by his father like a blur.

"Peter!" Tony shouted, his heart leaping up to his throat as he ran after his child--one goal locked on his mind--TO GET TO PETER. GET HIM TO SAFETY.

And all of Tony's worst nightmares suddenly played in the very front of his eyes--Peter's sled overturned, making Tony's child crash on the white snow while the sled continued to slide down the hill.

Tony stilled, his eyes growing wide as he watches Peter's motionless body on the ground, his breaths quickening as he waits for Peter's voice to call him to no avail, "PETER!" the man shouted in panic as he literally jumped off his place in an attempt to arrive faster to his son's place.

Tears started pouring from Tony's eyes, completely regretting letting Peter on that sled, regretting coming here at Lodgepole, regretting everything that he had done for the past hours.

Was having fun really worth risking your child's life?

 _GET TO PETER, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE SHIT. GET TO PETER. GET! TO! PETER!_ His mind supplied as he falls on his knees on the way to his child, his knees giving away as he imagines Peter bleeding--his scarlet blood staining on the snow.

"Pete!" Tony shouted again as he regains his balance, wanting to hug the kid, wanting to offer comfort, wanting to know that his child is fine... "PETER!" Tony cries again as he runs towards his child but as he gets closer, he started hearing some giggles, laughter... heartwarming laughter that only one person could make.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Peter shouted, springing up from being face planted on the snow as he laughs, "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" the kid repeated as he finally stood up, completely unharmed and very much pumped with adrenaline and happiness, "Daddy, did you see me?!" Peter asks, looking back at his distraught father, "It was so awesome!" Peter exclaims as he runs down the slope to collect his forgotten sled, "I'm going to ride it again!"

Tony stared at his child, completely dumbstruck and suddenly feeling lightheaded as his adrenaline washed away from his body, "Peter..." the man whispers as he watch Peter collect his sled and on a pursuit to ride it again.

"I slid down so fast! It was so cool!"Peter exclaimed again as he ran towards his father, his sled being dragged behind by his small, little hands--so lively and happy that Tony couldn't help but to laugh hysterically in relief. "Did you see me slide down, daddy?!" Peter asks as the kid stopped in front of his father, throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his excitement, "It was so fun!" the kid squealed and all Tony could do was wipe away his worry tears as he hugged Peter tightly.

"Oh bubba," he whispers as he buries his face on his child's shoulder--basking on the thought that his child is safe and very much alive in front of him.

"Uhh daddy?" Peter asks, completely shocked by his father's sudden affection, "Are you okay?"

Tony chuckles at that, because it is very much Peter-like to ask other people if they're okay after literally somersaulting in the snow. The man breaks from the hug and cups Peter's cheeks, "Of course I am!" the man beams, tears still pooling in his eyes, "How about you? You fell over there, honey. Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Does something hurts?" the man asked, bombarding Peter with all the questions that was now pooling in his mind--very much concerned of his child's well-being.

"Oh, I'm fine," Peter answers back, nonchalantly, "The snow's soft." he added, smiling.

"Yeah, uhh... the snow's probably soft," Tony mutters, smiling and suddenly feeling embarrassed with how he over reacted. Because how could he forget? Snows are soft. But can you blame the man for being very concerned about the well-being of his _only_ child? Can you blame him for feeling that dread of the thought of _losing_ his baby? Can you blame him if Tony just wants Peter to be covered in bubble wrap and just shield him away from the rest of the world?

Can you blame the man for just wanting Peter to be safe, happy and protected?

"So, can I go sledding again?" Peter asks, his doe-eyes staring at Tony.

The older Stark frowns, not knowing what to say.

Tony wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Peter that their vacation's over and they'll be going to the nearest hospital to get him checked out. He wanted to take Peter back inside the cabin, bundle him up in their fluffiest blanket and just cuddle and just hold his child close. But at the same time, at the back of his head, Tony wanted to stay and hear his child's laughter again just like he had before all this cancer-shit happened. At the same time, Tony wanted to stay longer in this place where everything seemed normal... where they get to forget about their problems and just reclaim the peace that Peter's sickness stole. At the same time, Tony wanted to say yes and allow his child to be a child _again_ \--to not think about the consequences of having a fun-filled afternoon, to not of being sick even for just one second.

At the same time, Tony wanted Peter to retrieve his sense of freedom that his sickness stole, Tony wanted to give Peter at least that sense of fun and excitement that he lost these past couple months.

And as Tony stares further into his child's Bambi eyes, he couldn't help but to finally say yes. Tony chuckles as he nods, "Yeah sure, bubba," the man answers back. All the 'what-ifs' in his head, gone and replaced by Peter's giggles and laughter and it was enough for the older Stark to be more lenient now. "Just take it easy and be safe, okay?" Tony added that got Peter grinning wide.

"I will!" Peter beams as the kid hurriedly ran up to the hill to ride the slide again.

Tony stood there, still trying to comprehend what just happened, trying to calm his fraying nerves and trying to sink into his mind that Peter is in fact... fine.

The two spent the whole afternoon laughing, giggling and just having fun. Peter had a been a big ball of energy going up and down the hill to repeatedly ride his sled while Tony kept watch, laughing too with his child when Peter would fall down the snow and just burst in laughter. And after a series of going up and down the hill, Peter decided that it was time to ditch his sled and hold his father's hand to build a snowman named Obie, after his distant Uncle that would always give his father headaches.

The whole afternoon felt like Peter was never going to run out of energy and in fact, he didn't. After sledding down the hill for a thousand times, after building the snowman named Obie, the kid still had an overwhelming set of energy to have a snow ball fight with his father, to make snow angels, to run around the huge property his father owns and at the end of the day, still have an overflowing energy to exhaust. If it wasn't for the sun setting, Peter would've continued to run around the vast property, or even convince his dad to take a walk in the forest nearby.

"But daddy, I really want to walk and see what's in the forests!" Peter mutters while his father carried him on their way back to the cabin to start preparing their dinner and just rest because Tony definitely needed it.

"I know but it's getting dark now, bub," Tony answers back as he continues walking, "We'll take a look at the forest tomorrow, okay?"

"But we're leaving tomorrow," Peter pouts.

Tony sighs, suddenly remembering the fact that they were, indeed, leaving home tomorrow even though it's Christmas day. The two Starks wanted to stay a little bit longer and spend the whole day of Christmas here in Lodgepole but Tony have a very important gala to attend to on the 26th so he must be home before then.

"You're right," Tony mutters sadly, "But well, we can go back here next year and see what the forest has to offer."

"But that's so long," Peter whined.

Tony chuckles at that as he presses a soft kiss on Peter's head, "We'll be back before you know it," the man answers back.

The sun had already set and Tony was cooking in the kitchen, making their small dinner since there was only the two of them. Rhodey was back in DC to do some of his Air Force business, Pepper on the other hand was not given the privilege to leave for days because of Obie and Stark Industries' numerous holiday gatherings and well, Happy was also dragged by Pepper to be Obie's driver in the mean time since, well, the man had fired his driver yet again.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" a small voice suddenly asked.

Tony quickly turned his head to where the voice was coming from and found Peter standing beside the counter, Coco clutched in a big hug, "What are you doing here, bud?" Tony asks back but the kid just tilted his head in curiosity.

"I asked you first, daddy,"

Tony chuckles, shaking his head as he grabs the tray of macaroni and cheese and placed it on top of the counter, "Well, you're right, you did asked me first." the man mutters as he closes the oven. Tony removed the pot holder on his hand and left the mac and cheese to cool down first before serving it to the child. "Well, uhh, I was cooking." Tony answers back as he carries Peter in his arms and placed the kid on the dining table to ready him for their dinner.

"What did you cook?"

"Hmm, mac and cheese," Tony answers back as he leaves Peter on the chair to grab the kid's utensils and his own.

"But I wanted pizza casserole," Peter mutters, messing with his father, "I want pizza casserole for Christmas Eve."

"But you told me you like mac and cheese for dinner?" Tony asks, raising his eyebrows to understand his child's ever-changing mind.

Peter hides his chuckle as he answers back, "I want aunt Pepper's mac and cheese." the kid clarifies.

Tony smirks, finally getting Peter's quip, "The disrespect in this household," the older Stark exclaims dramatically as he takes the two sets of utensils and placed it on Peter's table and one on his own, "Say, who do you like more, aunt Pep or daddy?" the man asks that got Peter giggling.

"I like aunt Pep's mac and cheese and pancakes and all the food that she makes!" Peter answers back.

Tony just rolled his eyes at that because he admits that Pepper is the better cook but to his credit, he can still make decent food, "Uh-huh," the man mumbles as he takes two plates to put the mac and cheese on while waiting for his child's answer.

"But you give the best cuddles so I think you guys are tied," Peter answers back that got Tony rolling his eyes again.

"But I give the best kisses, tho," Tony added as he grabbed the two plates and placed it on the table, "So I guess I'm the one you like better," the man added as he sat on his seat beside Peter.

"And that too," Peter chuckles as he stabs his food with his fork, not looking at his father anymore, " _Maybe_ you're the one that I like better."

Tony smirks at that, feeling proud of his small triumph, "I am the one that you like better." the man mutters under his breath as he started eating.

They were in the middle of their dinner when Tony's phone suddenly rings, an unregistered number flashing before his eyes, "Is that auntie Pepper?" Peter asks, turning his attention to his father's phone.

"Uhh, I don't think so, bud," Tony answers back as he stands up, "I'll answer this call, finish your food, okay?"

"But I want to talk to auntie Pepper too," Peter pouted that got Tony chuckling.

"If this is your aunt Pep, I'll make sure you'll be able to talk to her, okay?" he coax, "Let me check first who this is."

"Okay," the kid mumbles.

Tony left the dining room and answered the phone in the living room to make sure no kid was overhearing his conversation with whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" Tony greets.

"Tony," a female's voice greeted and instantly, Tony knew who it is.

"Are you my stalker or something?" Tony asks, "How did you get my number?" the man asks.

"Doesn't matter," Mary answers back, "I have been visiting your house for the past days now and JARVIS always tells me that you're not home. Are you avoiding me?"

Tony snorts at that, rolling his eyes heavenwards, "First of all, I am not avoiding you and if I am, that is none of your concern."

"We need to talk about our divorce, Tony," Mary mutters.

"We have nothing to talk about." Tony answers back, his voice still calm, "I'll just send my lawyers to you if you want so badly to talk."

Mary sighs on the other side of the line as she finally relents, "Fine," she mutters and about a second of silence, "About Peter..." she added.

"What about my child?"

"I will no longer apply for his custody after our divorce is finalized." Mary announces.

Tony smiles at that, nodding, "So you finally took my advice, huh?" he asks, finally feeling relieved to have known that no one's taking his child away anytime soon.

"Don't rejoice yet." Mary mutters, "I have a few conditions."

Tony raises his brows at that, "And what is that?"

"Give me your property in Washington and New Jersey. Change it to my name," Mary answers back, "Once you do that, I'll leave Peter to you... I will not apply for custody but I want to have at least one day of visiting rights."

Tony couldn't understand what he was hearing--was Mary trading Peter for some property?! Don't get him wrong--Tony is beyond ecstatic to know that Mary will not fight for Peter's custody and he could definitely work on some visiting rights if Peter wants to meet his biological mother. But to hear Mary ask for properties in her name in exchange of Peter's custody was something he can't fathom.

"Can you hear yourself right now?" Tony asks, gritting his teeth to suppress his building anger, "Because I hope you're joking right now."

"I'm not," Mary answers back, "Look Tony, I know it sounds bad when you look--"

"It does sound bad, Mary." Tony exclaims, cutting his ex-wife, "As much as I want you out of our hairs, I couldn't believe that you would stoop down so low and ask for properties in exchange of Peter's custody." the man mutters, "Peter is your child, Mary! Not some kind of property to trade off with me." Tony mutters, trying so hard not to get angry but it was futile because he was already.

"Tony--"

"Look," Tony mutters, cutting the woman again, "It's Christmas and I'm really having a great day so please don't spoil on it." the man said, his voice calm, "We'll talk and when I mean 'talk', I mean I'm going to be the one to reach you and not the other way around. I'll call you so please don't call me anymore." the man hang up, not wanting to talk to his ex-wife anymore because the least that he needs right now is for his beautiful day to be spoiled by someone like her.

"Was it aunt Pepper?" Tony nearly had a heart attack when somebody spoke from the door. He quickly turned towards the voice and saw Peter standing there, Coco still in his hands. "Or was it uncle Rhodey?"

"Bud," Tony mutters, quickly pocketing his phone as he walks close to his child, "It wasn't Pepper or Rhodes... uhh, just some random person." the man answers back. "Have you finished your food?"

"Uh-huh," Peter answers back, "Coco finished eating too."

Tony purses his lips as he took his child in his arms, "That's great," the man praised, "Why don't you and Coco watch some movies while I finish my food, huh? Then we'll call it a night and sleep, okay?"

"But I thought we're going to talk with aunt Pepper?" the kid asks, "I really miss her."

Tony sighs at that as he smiles, "How about I finish my food while you talk to her, hmm?"

"Okay!" Peter answers back, smiling wide.

"Okay, let's call her then."

The day was an absolute bliss for both Tony and Peter. And for the first time since Peter got sick, they were able to live at least a few days without worrying about Peter's sickness or even thinking about the child's cancer. For a few days, they were able to live the life they used to live and it felt amazing.

Tony missed their past lives and though the man thought that he missed the old Peter too--the bubbly, sunshine, happiness-filled kid--the past few days thought him the exact opposite... that maybe, there was never an old and new Peter. All this time, Peter had been Peter--the same child he loved before cancer ransacked their home. Peter is still Peter--maybe the kid's a bit less energetic now, laughs less, plays less... but well, Peter's still Peter and that was one of the things that Tony should always remember... especially when all the good things seems to be swallowed by the bad things.

And for now, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter has been an emotionally draining process. It was just so hard to write about medical jargons, terms and procedures and also, to write the feelings of the characters. All in all, it was just tiring but in the end, I pushed through and wrote this chapter for weeks! But I think it turned out great and I liked it and I hope you guys did too.
> 
> And also, I just want to put it out there that the bonus scene was supposed to be part of chapter chapter 5 or 6 but then, I felt like it was so out of place so I decided to just cut it out. But it was so cute and wholesome that I didn't have the guts to completely delete it. Who would have thought that I'll be posting it as a bonus scene and to also contrast what Tony is feeling in the present and what Tony felt before all of these horrible things happened. And also, it's a good way of showing to you guys how much Tony craves the normalcy of their life before this tragedy. And it also shows Mary's... Mary's unacceptable behavior.
> 
> Anyways, all in all, the bonus scene just really tied everything up and I hope you liked it.
> 
> Please do shower me with some loves with your comments and kudos. Subscribe too to be alerted whenever I post a new chapter.  
> And if you're looking for more Irondad & Spiderson fics, I have other fics on my profile.
> 
> You can also send me your asks and show me some love on Tumblr @hanjihyun-ao3
> 
> That's all I guess and I'll see you on the next chapter!
> 
> Isaiah 53:5 - But he was pierced for our transgressions, he was crushed for our iniquities; the punishment that brought us peace was on him, and by his wounds we are healed.


	8. A countdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE. HI?
> 
> I know I've been gone for so long.  
> But anyway, here I am and...  
> Uhh... I'm sorry in advance?  
> Just kidding.
> 
> I won't spoil anything!  
> Just read the whole thing and let me know what you guys think on the comments section ehe :)

Two and a half weeks.

Peter had stayed in the hospital for two and a half weeks, making it one of his longest stays in the hospital. And the child spent those days sleeping the day and night away and basically so weak and lethargic to even hold proper conversation with his father and pseudo-aunt and uncles. But now that his infection is finally gone and the child is getting back the colors that he had lost, and since his energy is also somehow coming back, Dr. Perez finally gave the go signal for them to leave the hospital tomorrow even though Peter is still not back in the shape he was before his infection.

"Wow," Peter exclaims as he holds the box that his uncle Rhodey had given him, staring at the picture of the figurine that he's supposed to make.

"Is that--" Tony asks, surprised, "Don't tell me you bought my five year old child a literal toy for seven year old kids?" he asks, shaking his head in disbelief. "Rhodey--"

"Hey, its the only cool thing that I found at the toy store, Tony." Rhodey says, defending himself, "Besides, Peter knows what to do and what not to do. I'm pretty sure he'll build that thing in a minute,"

"Star Wars?" Peter reads carefully, staring at the box before him as he traces the picture of the V-Wing Fighter with his little fingers, not quiet understanding what it is about or what's it for.

"See?" Tony asks, "Peter doesn't even know what Star Wars is, honey bear. How do you expect him to build that spaceship kind of thing?"

Rhodey just shrugs at that, "Well, you can always look at the manual, kid," he says. "I mean, I've seen you finish a bigger LEGO model when you were four, I'm pretty sure you can manage this one." he says, winking at the child.

Tony shakes his head, "That's not the point, platypus." he sighs, "You just literally bought Pete a LEGO yesterday--"

"Which he eventually finished and is now a fully built police patrol boat sitting back at your home." Rhodey says, defending himself again, "I realized that Pete needed something more challenging to keep himself occupied until you guys get to go home."

"You're spoiling my child." Tony states.

"As I should," Rhodey beams, smiling widely as he turns back towards his beloved nephew, completely disregarding whatever Tony had just said, "Do you like the LEGO?" he asks, pretty proud of what he got for Peter.

"I love it uncle Rhodey, thank you so much," Peter smiles back as he goes on to open the box excitedly.

Tony just sighs at that, knowing that it was futile to argue with Rhodey. The man is literally the one who spoils Peter more than him. He gives in to everything the child asks--maybe that's the reason why he is the kid's favorite uncle. Well, not that Happy does a bad job at being an uncle but the guy is just not a kid person and he knows when to put his feet down whenever Peter's having an outburst or when the child wants to get his way. Pepper on the other hand is the mom of the family, a strict one at that. And of course, Tony is the middle parent--sometimes strict, sometimes fun.

Tony sighs yet again as he finally stands up, his legs heavy like brick, "You think you'll manage without me here?" he asks, finally addressing the elephant in the room. 

Obadiah had asked for Tony's presence in their meeting today since it was about a very important investment for their company. And Tony knows that he can't put this on hold any longer especially when Obadiah had already stretched his limits on postponing the meeting for days on end just for Tony--and for that, Tony was thankful--but right now, he was just dreading the thought of leaving his child again.

"Of course," Rhodey answers back, sure.

"Okay, uhh, just call me when--"

"This is not the first time I baby sat my nephew, Tony." Rhodey says, "We can handle a few hours without you here. Besides, Pepper will come soon too, so... you don't need to worry."

Tony sighs as he runs his palm into his face, frustrated, "I know, it's just that--"

Rhodey nods at that, knowing all too well why Tony's anxious to leave his child--after all, the last time Tony left Peter, it didn't go too well, "I understand," Rhodey nods, "But look, we're in the hospital right now. If something happens--which it won't--we're in the best place to be at." he assures, "Dr. Perez is just one call away, the nurses are just outside and I'm here."

Tony knows that, of course, he knows. He knows that if ever something ever happens to his child while he's away, Peter's doctors are literally one call away and he's pretty sure that all the nurses outside will bolt into action as soon as something bad happens to Peter. But at the back of his head, there's this voice repeating all the possible bad things that could happen to Peter while he's away and the thought of Pepper not here right now doesn't really help with the idea too.

But he also knew that he was being very... very--maybe _too_ paranoid right now... but, what can he do? He's _scared_... he's just so _scared_.

After some minutes of just staring at his child, contemplating every decision he ever did in his life, Tony finally nods as he sighs, resigning, "Okay," he says, "I'll see you later, Pete," the man says as he walks closer to his child and landed a soft kiss on Peter's head, relishing the moment.

"Bye daddy," Peter says back as he extends his arms for a small hug which his father happily indulges. 

"I love you, bud,"

"Love you too daddy."  
  


The uncle and nephew duo spent their whole afternoon watching movies and figuring out what part goes where in the LEGO figurine. But mostly, it was Rhodey who was having a hard time doing his part as he constantly looks through the manual while the literal five year old child beside him just looks at the pictures once and already knows where to put certain things.

"Does this look right to you, Pete?" Rhodey asks, showing Peter the part that he was working on.

Peter looks at the LEGO in his uncle's hands and cocks his head, "Uhm, I think you're supposed to put this here, instead of here." the child says as he points out the mistakes that Rhodey had made, and true enough, the child was right.

"Oh yeah, didn't notice that," Rhodey says, mumbling.

The sound from the television was their background music, the sound of Barry's voice tuning on the quiet hospital room. Rhodey and Peter was too engrossed in what they're doing that they don't even realize that the movie was soon ending.

"Uncle Rhodey," Peter calls.

"Yeah, bud?" Rhodey answers back, quickly turning his attention towards his nephew.

Peter was now staring at the toy on his hands and then places the toy back on the overbed table in front of him.

"Can we... can we finish this later?" the child asks, that causes Rhodey to be in high alert.

"What's wrong, Pete?" he asks as he places his part on the table too, ready to tend to his nephew. "Are you feeling sick?" he asks as he pulls the table away in order to be closer to the child.

"No, uhh," Peter says as he stares at his shaking hands, "I'm just getting tired." he answers back.

Rhodey just nods, understanding. This had been happening ever since Peter had that nasty infection--the child would always feel tired even if he's just sitting or would feel nausea out of nowhere. And with all the time he spent accompanying Tony every night in the hospital--to make sure that his best friend still sleeps--he already knows what to do.

"I guess it's nap time, huh, buddy?" he asks, trying to lighten up the mood.

Peter just nods while Rhodey helps him get settled back on the bed, tucking the child back in to the bed even though the sun was still brightly shining through the windows.

"When is daddy coming back?" Peter asks, looking at his uncle with that doe-like eyes... but somehow, those animated eyes that Rhodey got used to seems losing its bright day by day.

"Maybe another hour more..." Rhodey says, smiling at Peter, "But your aunt's coming soon. I heard she's already on the way."

Peter nods at that as he sighs, "Uncle Rhodey, why do I always feel tired?" he asks, "I want to play with you and daddy or watch movies with auntie Pep and uncle Happy but I always fall asleep."

Rhodey chuckles at that as he brushes Peter's bangs away from his face, "You're still a kid, Pete. You need all the sleep that you can get." he says, "We can always play again when you wake up."

Peter then looks down then stares back up again to his uncle, "Will you wake me when aunt Pep or daddy comes back?" he asks.

"Hmm..." Rhodey hums, "How about we'll just wait for you to wake up so that you'll recharge more and then we'll have a longer time to play, okay?"

Peter hums too, thinking, "Okay," he finally says.

"Great," Rhodey beams, "I'll also ready some food for you when you wake up again. You didn't quiet finish your lunch, bud. Maybe that's the reason why you're feeling weaker today, hmm?" he asks and Peter just nods, "So, what kind of food do you want?"

Peter smirks at that, knowing that his uncle Rhodey will literally give him anything that he wanted to eat, "Krispy Kreme and cheese burgers?"

Rhodey widens his eyes comically as he laughs, "We'll get in trouble with your dad with those food but, well, we'll just keep it a secret, huh?"

"Uh, huh," Peter smiles, nodding.

"Great," Rhodey beams, smiling tenderly at the kid, "Krispy Kreme and cheese burgers. Do you have anything more to order, sir?" the man kids, making Peter chuckle.

"Uh..." the child ponders, "A salad, a cheese burger and fries and uhm.... some pizza?"

And with that, Rhodey genuinely gasps, "That much?!" the man asks, "I don't think we'll be able to hide that kind of secret from your dad, bud."

"It's not for me," Peter says, yawning, "It's for daddy." he says that got Rhodey melting as he stares at Peter, "He didn't eat anything before he left and he only ate a bread and drank a cup of coffee for breakfast." the child explains.

Rhodey smiles as he continually stares at Peter. And the man couldn't help but to wonder what they all did--him, Pepper, Happy and most importantly, Tony--to receive such wonderful gift from the heavens in the form of one Peter Anthony Stark.

This kid is just out of this world--he's caring, understanding, very observant and such an amazing kid.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll make sure your dad will eat all of those, okay?"

"With pineapple and lots of cheese... for the... for the pizza."

Rhodey chuckles as he nods, "Of course I knew that," he says as he caresses Peter's face again, noticing how the child was fighting sleep, "I'll make sure that everything is perfect for your dad--I'll even get a catering so that you and your dad can eat everything you want, okay?"

Peter nods as he closes his eyes, "But, can you also look after daddy while I'm sleeping too?" the child asks innocently, his voice sleepy, "You and auntie Pepper always scolds him to eat more but he doesn't. You always tell him to sleep more but he doesn't." Peter tattle-tales, "Maybe he can get some sleep while I sleep too."

Rhodey chuckles at that, "Did your aunt put you up to this too?" he asks, "But don't worry, bud. I'll make sure that you're dad's getting taken care of while you're sleeping. We'll get him to eat and sleep so that the both of you can have enough energy to play, hmm?"

"Thank you, uncle Rhodey."

"No prob, bud." Rhodey answers back, "You can _go to sleep now_."

Peter didn't really asked him to promise anything but at the back of the man's head, he knew that he'll surely play the part. He will make sure that Tony gets to rest when he's tired, that Tony gets to sleep when he's looking like a zombie or to even eat even though he was squeamish and full of worry.

It was something that he will surely do... even if Peter didn't ask him too.

But well, since he did, he vows... he promises that he'll take care of Tony for Peter.

Rhodey promises.

"Sweet dreams, bud." he whispers, placing a soft kiss on the child's forehead.

_FIVE._

\--

Peter was over the moon to finally see the ducks again after a very long time. Though, the child was a tad bit disappointed that he was too weak to be able to run around and chase the ducklings in the park, he was contented to just sit on his uncle Happy's lap, watching and feeding the animals before him.

It had already been a week now since Peter was discharged from the hospital and his father thank the heavens that his child was finally getting better now--well, _better_ in the sense that the child was able to persuade his uncle Happy to drive him to the park to watch the ducks all day while Tony stayed back in the mansion to finish answering his mails and to work on some sort of prototype that he needs to complete that Peter deemed, _"That's so boring, daddy!"_

"Look at those cute little feet, uncle Happy!" Peter exclaims happily, that kilowatt smile forming on the child's face again, beaming as he watches the ducks.

"I see them, bud," Happy answers back, a smile in his face too.

Oh how much did he miss such energy from this kid. How much did he miss that high pitched squeal whenever the kid was excited. And gosh, Happy wishes to see those beaming smiles etched in Peter's face _forever_.

...

 _But_ of course, _every good things must come to an end_.

When it was time to say goodbye to the ducks, Peter couldn't help but to throw a small tantrum because if it were for the child, he would've stayed forever watching those two little feet waddle and swim in the lake.

"Please uncle Happy, just a few minutes more!" Peter cried as he kicks his feet.

Happy sighs at that but just kept a tighter hold on the child so he wouldn't drop the precious cargo on his arms.

"We can always come back again, Pete." Happy says calmly, "I'm sure you'll love it better if your dad's here." he says, still walking towards the car to get the child home.

"No!" the child wails dramatically.

"I'll get you some Krispy Kreme on the way home, okay?" Happy says, "No need for those crocodile tears."

Peter stopped crying at that but a few minutes later, the waterworks started again and the kid just shed so much "crocodile tears"--as what Happy calls them--for the whole entire ride home until he finally got tired and just glared and pouted at his uncle.

Well, Peter will never be Peter if he doesn't throw a tantrum every now and then. Good thing that Happy has been with the child since Peter was a baby and knows him like the back of his own hands and can handle the child's outbursts from time to time.

"Hmmph," Peter says as he crosses his arms in irritation.

"I know, bud," Happy says as he drives, they were almost back at the mansion. "I know you want to stay longer... but at least, I got you a Krispy Kreme. Isn't that a treat?"

Peter just pouts, the tears in his eyes drying as he looks away, completely upset with his uncle that they left the park too early even though they've been there for hours already and even though he got to enjoy a piece of Krispy Kreme's.

"I'm sure your dad's done with his work now so you guys can cuddle all you want and then the both of you could go back to the park tomorrow and stare and watch those ducks all day, what do you say?" Happy asks, pacifying the kid.

"But I want to stay there all night today uncle Happy!" Peter says, sniffling.

"I know bud," Happy sighs as he turns towards the mansion and finally parks the car.

Gosh, Happy was surely tired--he had a very early morning to do errands for Tony and then he spent his free time with Peter whining and talking into his ears for him to take the child to the park and then add the stressful time at the said park feeding those little, white gremlins. Happy was surely exhausted.

And all the bodyguard wants to do right now is to give Peter back to his father because even though he is used to Peter's tantrum, he can't handle a crying kid any longer. He'd done his part for today and he's reaching his _Peter limit_ already.

Happy sighs a breath of relief as he gets out of the car and went to Peter's side to retrieve the child from his car seat, "Come on bud, I'm pretty sure your dad misses you so much now."

Peter just sniffles as he clings into his uncle, leaning his head on Happy's shoulder.

"I don't like you today, uncle Happy," Peter says that got Happy chuckling.

"Sure," Happy says, smiling, "I'm pretty sure you'll like me tomorrow again, huh?" he asks, rubbing Peter's back to settle the child's cries.

"No," Peter says and Happy's sure that the child was currently pouting.

"Fine," Happy says, smiling.

Happy knows that Peter would probably call later tonight through Tony's phone, telling him that he didn't mean any of the things that he said and that he's sorry--just like any other time that Peter had been upset with him.

So right now, Happy didn't take any heat from Peter's words and continued walking towards the door to finally give Peter back to Tony and to also get himself some hard earned quesadillas that Pepper had left this afternoon. Quesadillas and rest--that's what the man needs.

"You should probably tell y--"

"I'm not doing that!"

\--Or not.

Happy was cut off mid sentence when he heard loud voices shouting at each other as soon as he opened the door. 

"Why are you so selfish, Tony?!"

"Mary, calm down,"

"Who do you think you are?!" Tony roars back that got Peter startling in Happy's arms.

"I am the moth--"

Happy doesn't know how to react or to think... is he even processing things?

"Are we still going there?!"

Panic. That's probably how Happy should react.

"Tony," Happy calls, gulping, as Peter turns towards the voices. And man, Happy never wanted to take Peter back to the park more than now.

"Yes, because I am Peter's--"

"You're not anymore!" Tony shouted back as he points at Mary angrily.

"I am still--"

"TONY!" Happy exclaims, his voice roaring loudly to overpower the voices of the two parents of the child in his arms.

The two adults immediately stop as they both turn towards Happy, who was still carrying _their_ child safely. Silence enveloped the Stark residence as those four people stood there, staring at each other.

Happy couldn't believe this... There, before him stands Peter's parents, Tony and Mary, shouting at each other and probably fighting... _yet again_ about who knows what. And there, beside Mary stands the antagonist of their lives, Richard freaking Parker.

"I didn't know that we were having some _yelling party_." Happy sarcastically says as he glares at the three adults before him, "You guys could've told me so that me and Peter over here could've prepared for it."

Tony stares at Happy and Peter, taking too much time to make sense of what was happening. And as soon as Tony registered the two new people in the house, the billionaire couldn't hide the horrified look in his face... the disappointment in his own self for letting Peter come back home with two adults fighting over him.

"Peter.." was all he could say.

"Daddy, you angry?" Peter asks, tilting his head to the side, confused.

Happy sighs at that, and man, he feels so furious towards the two adults--both at Tony and Mary. How could they fight in a place where Peter could've seen them or walked on them? They could've talked somewhere else, fought somewhere else.

 _Gosh, the kid sees his mom the first time and he already sees her shouting at his father, fighting with his father and all that._ Happy thought.

"Is that..." Mary mumbles, surprised, but you can also clearly see that love twinkling in her eyes, "Are you... Peter?" she asks, the question intended for Peter, the thick tension completely and quickly melting away from her.

Tony sighs, looking pained, "Take Peter in his room Hap," Tony says sternly, looking away from his child, still embarrassed.

"But, uhh...."

"Take my kid to his room, Hogan. Don't let me say it again." 

"I--uhh, yeah, of course," Happy says unsurely.

But before Happy could even walk away with Peter and leave the remaining three adults to continue screaming their lungs off, Peter answers back, "I am Peter." he simply says, "Who are you?" the kid then asks, still polite even though the woman in front of him looks like a complete stranger.

Even though she's _not_.

"I'm..." Mary sniffs, now completely overwhelmed and crying. She was just so happy to finally... finally see Peter for the first time since she left him, "It's me, baby," she sobs as she take another step towards her child, smiling sadly, longingly, "It's me..." she whispers, not having enough strength and guts to properly introduce herself to her child.

Peter tilts his head in confusion as he stares at Mary... thinking hard, racking his head to remember... to know... and then, something just _clicks_.

The _photograph_ that's hidden in his father's drawer.

The _woman_ who was laughing in the video in one of his baby videos that he asked JARVIS to play one night.

The _woman_ that he sees in the news.

_That woman._

His _mother_.

"Mama?" he asks, the woman's face registering into his mind in just one snap... like he knew her, like he'd seen her before.

And gosh, Happy could clearly see that longing look in Peter's eyes... that hidden love, that want to be held by his mom for the first time, for just one time.

Tony quickly whipped his head towards his child, surprised and hurt... but he already knew.... he knew in the logical part of his mind that this day was inevitable. That someday... Peter will crave for his mom, would want his mom, would see his mom... and today, today was that day.

"Yes, yes, baby," Mary cries as she takes another step, her heart bursting in joy that her son recognizes her, knows her.

Peter quickly squirms from his uncle's arms, the man dropping him in a heap. And even though Peter was fairly tired and weak, he was able to get back on his feet and run half the distance towards his mom before gravity worked against him, causing him fall down on the cold floor.

"Peter!"

"Peter!"

The two parents exclaimed as they both ran towards their child, wanting to hold him, wanting to soothe him, wanting to hug him. But _of course_ , Tony was always one step ahead of Mary and got to Peter before she could.

The billionaire quickly takes his child into his arms and embraced him tightly, hiding the child's face into the crook of his neck, not wanting Peter to see Mary or for Mary to even take a single more glance at _his_ child.

"Tony," Mary pleads out when the man took the child into his arms. Because she knew that it will be hard for her to even touch Peter when Tony's the one holding her child. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against Tony... but her heart just screams, pleads, wanting nothing more but to hold her son _too_.

"Mommy," Peter whispers into Tony's neck, "Daddy, I want mommy _too_ ," the kid says.

And it took all Tony's willpower to not cry... to not hurt, to not show any weakness in front of this woman or even in front of child.

Tony clears his throat, afraid that his breath might hitch and he might just completely sob and plead Mary to leave him and Peter alone, "We're done talking," Tony tells Mary as he looks away, tightening his hold on Peter... scared that if he lets go, Peter would leave him... that Mary might take his baby away from him.

"Tony please," Mary begs, tears flowing down her eyes, "If... if you don't agree with me... at least, at least let me hold him for just one time." she says, pleading.

Tony clears his throat yet again as he looks away, "No." he answers back plainly.

"Tony--"

"Hap, escort them to leave. We're done talking." Tony says as he walks away from Mary, sniffing.

But before he could even take another step, someone spoke, "Tony," it was now Happy, "Peter's her child too." he says.

The billionaire's vision blacks out as he whips back towards the adults.

Tony then feels that familiar overwhelming sense to protect the child in his arms as he looks back at his friend, "Is he though?" Tony asks, his voice laced with bitterness, his voice shaking, "She left him! She left him for years and now she's here, wanting to... wanting to..." and the man couldn't hold it anymore as tears started flowing down his cheeks.

Tony had always been strong but now with everything that's been happening, he knew that he was already _breaking,_ that life had finally succeeded in breaking him.

Tony's breath hitches as he looks away, blinking the tears from his eyes and aggressively wiping them away in an attempt to stop breaking down in front of this woman, "No," he simply says, his voice void of any more emotion, "Remember this, Mary," Tony breathes, "I will never agree to what you just said, Mary. Never in a million years." he says with finality.

The man then attempts to leave again, wanting nothing more but to get Peter out of there and hug and cuddle the kid--just to make sure that Peter's still there. But before he could take another step, Mary quickly holds on to Peter's ankle, "I love you, honey," she says, rubbing her thumb on the child's ankle lovingly... hoping that the child could feel it even in just a simple gesture.

Tony breathes through his anger as he quickly pries Mary's hold from Peter as he walks away from Mary, wanting to quickly wash Peter's ankle and to lock themselves up from the world... from this evil world.

And as he was ascending the stairs, he feels something wet on his neck and then he hears it... "I love you too, mommy," Peter says, "I love you," he whispers.

And somehow, every pain that Mary had inflicted on him and on Peter suddenly raged through Tony like waves. It was so painful... it was so painful that he could feel it physically in his chest--the familiar squeezing, the familiar hollowness... the same pain he tried burying for years.

Tony hears Mary sniff one last time as her heels echoed on the floor.

....

Tony stood there at the stairs, breathing through the pain, holding on the railing like his life depended on it--and maybe it did.

...

And when he was sure that Mary and the Richard Parker was finally out of the house, Tony breathes at last as a lone tear cascaded down his cheeks.

"Daddy loves you too Pete, so much," he whispers into Peter's hair, meaning every word of it.

 _FOUR_.

\--

Peter had been home for three weeks when he was brought back to the hospital, _again_. It was on the sixteenth day of being home when Peter stopped eating. He just didn't have any appetite and would cry so hard whenever his father or his aunt Pepper would try to get him to eat. And the child also stopped playing and spent his days sleeping or just 'watching movies on his bed and on the couch.

So when Peter continued refusing food for the second day, Tony quickly called Dr. Perez about the situation and well, to make the story short, here they are now, cooped up in yet another sterile white room and Peter lying in that loathsome white bed, connected to all sorts of monitors and machines.

_"The cancer cells are progressing at an alarming rate, Mr. Stark." Dr. Perez sighs, "But, we could still try other treatments and work from there."_

And even though Dr. Perez didn't give it to him directly, he knew what it entails, he knew what it meant.

"Daddy?"

Tony was brought back to reality as he turns towards the child who was currently assembling yet another LEGO that his uncle Rhodey had given him. "Hey, uh," the father mumbles absentmindedly as he showed a pretty award winning fake smile at his child, "What is it Pete?" he asks, trying so hard to mask all the pain and fear that he was feeling.

"Are you sad?" Peter asks, tilting his head to the side, "Is it about mama?" he added.

And Tony almost chuckles at his child's question, the way Peter asked it felt like a friend asking about your relationship status. "No, Pete," he says, smiling, "It's uh, it's nothing."

"It's not about mommy?" Peter pressed.

Ever since what happened between the Stark's and Mary, Peter had been relatively sensitive on what his father was feeling. And even though Peter is still a child, he knew and understood. He had seen how much his father had cried that day, or how much his dad apologized to him even though Peter can't understand why.

And Peter hated those days. He didn't like seeing his father cry or be so sad, that's why he had given his father so much cuddles and kisses since it always brings that smile back into Tony's lips. And the child knew better than to ask about his mother, so he didn't, instead, the child makes sure that his dad was okay--because that's what's _important_.

And now, the child sees that same frown in his dad's lips, the wrinkles and the unshed tears in his father's eyes and Peter doesn't like it.

Peter wants _his_ _dad to be happy_... for _them_ to be happy.

"No, bubba." Tony smiles, now genuinely, "I'm okay now."

Peter nods as he sets aside the LEGO in his hand and crawled closer to his father, wanting to hug him, "Don't be sad daddy. I don't like it when you're sad..." Peter says.

Tony nods as he take Peter into his arms, careful of all the wires, scared that he might break his very son if he holds him too tightly, "I'm happy, bubba," he answers back, "I'm happy as long as you're here."

Peter places his head on top of his father's chest, listening to the comforting sound of Tony's heartbeat. Tony then held Peter closer, carrying the child in his lap and just then realized just how much weight his son had lost. Peter was so light--he's just skin and bones now... his arms no longer held that healthy fat that Tony used to pinch playfully or the bright hands that Peter had before... now it just looks so fragile, like a little bird's. And seeing Peter now, like, _really seeing him_ , Tony felt like they'd been here for years. It felt like they've been fighting for years... for too many years... but the truth is, it had only been a few, short months.

 _"I'll always be here, daddy."_ Peter says like it was an obvious fact.

And Tony chuckles at that, his heart filling with so much emotion, it could literally burst from so much love he has for his kid, "I bet." the man nods as he smiles, albeit sad.

Tony just stares at his child, memorizing every twinkle of his eyes, the very pattern of him breathing... every curls of his smiles.. just his child's face... everything. He wants it etched in his mind, he wanted to remember it forever...

Seconds stretched to minutes, and then a few more moments.

"Kisses?" Peter asks, finally breaking the ice in the room.

Tony obliges as he places a soft kiss on top of the child's head and held him, hugged him, embraced him. "I love you, bubba." he whispers.

"I love you too, daddy," Peter whispers back, "Soooo much," the kid added. "I'll always stay by your side... you'll always be my favorite."

Tony smiles at that, tears welling in the sides of his eyes and nods.

"Saturn and back."

_THREE._

\--

Tony huffs, boring holes into the television that was playing in front of him--the same movie had been playing repeatedly for some time now but he still didn't have the heart to turn it off even though the kid that was watching it was already sleeping on the loathsome white bed beside him, still relatively weak and lethargic.

"You're going to memorize the whole movie if you keep watching it over and over again." someone says.

Tony sighs as he finally looks away from the television and on the doorway where Pepper had entered.

"It's better to hear Chipmunk voices than to listen to the sound of the hospital, Pep." he says, raking his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time, "I don't want to hear the same cries from the other room, or the coughing, or the beeps from the monitors--"

"I get it," she says, nodding. The woman places her coat on the side and removed her gloves to settle inside the room. "Good thing that I came to spare you from Alvin the Chipmunk and the distorted sound of the hospital."

Tony sighs yet again as he turns back towards Peter, "I'm not leaving, you know that."

It had been weeks now of going back and forth between the hospital and being home. And every time Tony thought that Peter's finally on the mend, and that everything's going well, it was only a few days later that they are sucked back into this hideous white room.

"Tony, you need to rest." Pepper says, as she hugs herself in an attempt of self comfort.

The past few days had been rough. Dr. Perez had already told Tony and Rhodey about Peter's prognosis and it wasn't good. Hell, it was Tony's worst nightmare.

Peter wasn't responding to treatments anymore and... Dr. Perez had told Tony that the best course of action as of the moment was to stop it altogether... to make Peter _comfortable--_ whatever the fuck that means.

"And Peter needs me," the man answers back.

Tony still wanted to fight. He still wanted to find some answer to this problem but it seemed like this was the finish line--it felt like this was their end line and he couldn't accept it--couldn't process it.

Pepper nods absentmindedly, looking down at the floor before her and not really having any guts to look at her boss' tired eyes.

"I know but... Tony, you need to rest." Pepper presses, "I know that it's hard for you... it's hard for all of us but... especially for you."

"No shit, Pepper,"

Pepper sighs at that as she turns her eyes towards the sleeping child, "You don't need to follow him, Tony," the woman says, "Jim told me about what Dr. Perez had told you." she says, "Peter's prognosis is not good and... it's hard," Pepper whispers as a lone tear drops from her eyes, "And when... when Peter... when our baby leaves... I..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there Pep," Tony says sternly, "Peter's not going anywhere."

"Tony," Pepper calls as she looks at her best friend, at her boss, at Tony, "You need to process things. You need to process that Peter might leave us." she whispers, "Nothing's working anymore. I..."

"I'll find a way," Tony whispers, looking away. "I'll find a way... I will fucking solve this, you hear me?" the man asks, his voice, grim and _sure_.

"Tony, listen to me--"

"No, Pepper!" he exclaims in gritted teeth, not wanting to wake Peter up. "My child is not... I... Peter's not..." Tony sobs as he looks away, "My baby's not dying on my watch." he whispers. "Never in a million... I won't allow it..." he says, now crying freely, letting the tears drop, letting every sob flow, letting every emotion consume him. "Not Peter... not my _baby_...."

...

_My baby... my little Peter... my son..._

_TWO._

_\--_

Tony left the hospital the next day. Rhodey and Pepper was able to talk to him through it.

_"Go home, Tones," Rhodey had said, "Take a bath, sleep, eat." he says, "Peter needs you... but not like this," the man says._

So he finally did.

Tony went home that day, leaving Peter with a heavy heart.

Tony arrives home. The Stark mansion too quiet and too large now that he's alone...

Too cold...

Too big...

Too lonesome...

Will this be Tony's new reality?

A life without the sun in his life...

A life without Peter in his arms...

That day Tony did took a bath.

He showered but didn't feel refreshed.

He ate but didn't finish it.

He slept but never dreamed.

He was miserable.

He was hurting.

He was in agony.

He still wants to fight for his child.

Still wants to keep him tucked into his arms.

He still wants to see those doe eyes, those cute rabbit teeth, those cheeky little smiles.

He still wants to hold Peter close. Still want to pepper his baby with soft, feathery kisses.

He still want to see Peter stacking LEGO blocks after LEGO blocks.

Still wants to watch the Bee movie, the Alvin and the chipmunks, still wants to watch Lilo and Stitch... still wants to watch whatever movie his baby wanted.

Tony still wants to wake up with Peter jumping up and down on his bed.

Tony still wants to have breakfast.

Lunch.

Snack.

Dinner.

With Peter...

Tony wants to see Peter go to school.

Primary School...

High School...

Tony still wants to see Peter go to college and become a veterinarian just like what his child wanted...

Tony wants to see Peter fall in love...

Drive his first car...

Get married...

Have kids...

Tony wants Peter's future...

Tony want's Peter's present...

Tony still wants...

Still wants to continue loving his child.

To continue fighting...

But the war had already ended...

And life won.

...

Tony _lost_.

"Don't take him please," Tony pleaded that night, to no one in particular, "Please don't take my baby away..." he whispers, crying hard, "He's the only one I have left..." he says, "He's the only one that I need..."

"Please..."

"Please..."

"Please spare my child."

"Please..."

"Not my child."

Not my Peter.

Not my baby...

_Please_...

_ONE_.

\--

"DADDY!" Peter shouted. "Daddy, don't leave me. DADDY! DADDY PLEASE!"

Tony didn't look back.

He holds his breath as he walks away.

"Daddy! You promised me!" the child screams.

"Peter, calm down, honey," he hears Mary says, restraining the child.

Tony continues walking.

"DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME, DADDY!" Peter pleads, cries, "PLEASE DADDY, I'll be good! Daddy, please! Just don't leave me!!!"

Tony continues walking.

Tony gets inside the car, silencing the cries of the child.

"Tony--" Rhodey says.

"Drive,"

"Tones--"

"Drive now..." he says breathless, "Drive now..." he repeats.

_Drive now before I go back there and take him back._

Rhodey sighs as he nods.

Rhodey starts the car.

Rhodey and Tony left the airport...

... leaving Peter with Mary and Richard.

.... Tony left the airport

And Tony left his heart back there too.

That night.

Tony went back home alone.

No one was there.

No one ran to him to tell him he missed him so much.

No one was playing on the left side of the living room, playing LEGO's and toy trucks.

No one was throwing a tantrum because he wanted to see the ducks that day.

The television wasn't on. No children shows playing, no Lilo and Stitch, no Alvin and the chipmunks. The Bee movie wasn't playing...

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

That night, Tony went to the bedroom just next to his and laid on that small bed, caressing it, smelling it, pretending...

... Pretending that his child was still there.

That night, Tony cried.

That night, Tony thrashed everything in his house except Peter's room and belongings.

That night, Tony cried himself to sleep.

And when he woke up the next day,

He felt like he had _woken_ up.

When Tony opened his eyes the next day,

He felt like he woke up from such a wonderful dream...

A dream where he had a child.

A dream where someone like Peter Anthony Stark existed.

But now, here, in his reality...

His nightmare started.

_ZERO._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHHEHE.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> I love you guys!
> 
> one to two more chapters and we're done <3
> 
> Psalm 56:3-4 - “When I am afraid, I put my trust in you. In God, whose word I praise, in God I trust; I shall not be afraid. What can flesh do to me?”


End file.
